Initié à tuer
by shina maemi alexiel10
Summary: HP/SS et DM/RW. Se passe avant le dernier tome. Harry, fait prisonnier par Voldemort, est délivré par une personne qu'il haït de toute son âme, comment croire que ceci n'est pas un piège...? Ceci est un slash !
1. Chapter 1

NDA : Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic, et les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Voià ma nouvelle fic, je l'avais commencé il y a quand même assez longtemps, et publiée sur HPfanfiction. Je l'avais mise entre parenthèse, car c'était malheureusement assez dur d'accéder à ce site, je profite donc de ffnet pour la republier et, cette fois-ci, la continuer et la finir !!

J'espère que vous apprécierez !!

**Chapitre un**

Sauvé… ?

Il avait juste eu le temps de sentir une main se plaquer sur sa bouche, puis un coup à la nuque lui avait fait perdre connaissance avant qu'il ne commence à geindre.

Et il s'était réveillé. Il était nu, propre, on avait soigné ses plaies, mis des bandages.

Il se trouvait dans un lit. Un grand lit doux et chaud. Sur le coup, il pensait en avoir fini.

Il était monté au ciel, ou n'importe où ailleurs. Mais les douleurs étaient encore bien trop présentes pour que ce soit un rêve… Ou même le Paradis des sorciers…

Puis son sauveur s'était montré à lui. Et son sang avait bien dû faire dix tours de suite dans ses veines, et à grande allure…

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Il avait été fait prisonnier en même temps que les autres. Lors d'une grande rafle. Mais lui était un prisonnier de choix. Et Voldy s'était fait un plaisir de le prendre comme jouet personnel.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait été battu et humilié. Malgré cela, il gardait l'espoir insensé que l'Ordre le retrouverait et le tirerait de là.

Ces minces espérances l'empêchaient de se jeter du haut de la tour où il était enfermé. Et quand bien même, il n'aurait sans doute même pas pu briser un minuscule carreau de cet endroit étrange où il avait été confiné.

Une tour sombre où, semblait-il, l'apesanteur n'avait pas sa place. Où il pouvait passer des heures délicieuses suivies immédiatement d'une torture vraiment très élaborée.

Où l'inverse.

Il savait bien que le but était de le rendre totalement fou et dépendant de ce monstre. Mais il n'avait aucun repère pour pouvoir contrer cela. Et lorsqu'il se sentit perdre totalement pieds, lorsqu'il se laissa aller doucement à la plénitude de la folie complète, à ce moment là seulement, quelqu'un était venu. Il n'avait pas vu son visage.

On lui avait juste murmuré :

- Veux-tu vivre ou mourir ?

Il avait fait un effort surhumain pour répondre. Puis on l'avait enlevé.

Et il se trouvait à présent devant cet être abject, la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, cet enfoiré qui se tenait là, au bout du lit, un air narquois sur le visage…

- Alors M. Potter… La sieste est finie ?

- Snape ! Cracha-t-il avec hargne.

- J'aurais cru à un merci éperdu pour vous avoir tiré d'affaires !

Harry voulut se lever, mais une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla la jambe, se répercutant jusqu'à ses tympans. Il gémit sourdement.

- N'essayez pas de bouger. Vous êtes plutôt mal en point. Des côtes cassées, une cheville tordue, le genou de votre autre jambe en piteux état. Et des plaies pas belles à voir, mal cicatrisées. Je vous ai soigné du mieux que j'ai pu. Il faut attendre maintenant. Vous êtes très faible. Un peu plus longtemps là-dedans et vous filiez rejoindre ce sale cabot de Black !

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Pourquoi ce traître avait-il fait ça ? C'était encore un coup de Voldemort, lui faire croire qu'il était sauvé, pour mieux l'arracher à ce rêve. Il ferma les yeux, et s'enfonça dans l'oreiller moelleux. Il avait mal partout. Les dernières séances l'avaient laissé à demi-mort, alors, même si tout ceci était un leurre, autant en profiter un peu.

Une main fraîche se posa sur son front.

- Ne vous endormez pas, tenez, buvez ça.

Il n'arriva même pas à lever le bras. Le mangemort le redressa un peu, passant un bras derrière ses frêles épaules, et porta une fiole à ses lèvres. Harry se laissa faire, sans rien dire. Un poison ?

- Potter… son nom mourut d'une étrange manière sur les lèvres du serpentard.

Il le reposa doucement, et remonta les draps jusque sa gorge. Puis il sortit de la pièce, éteignant la lumière, mais laissant la porte entrouverte sur un couloir éclairé.

Harry s'endormit. Il rêva de ses amis, de leur regard implorant lorsqu'ils avaient été séparés. De Ron surtout… Puis plus rien. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il fut surpris d'être toujours dans le lit. Une odeur agréable lui chatouilla les narines. Il tourna la tête sur le côté. Merlin qu'il souffrait des cervicales ! D'ailleurs, la douleur toute entière se diffusa dans son corps. Il grimaça.

Snape était à ses côtés, un bol de bouillon dans les mains.

- Je ne peux pas vous donner plus pour l'instant. Vous seriez malade. Vous êtes squelettique, votre corps doit se réhabituer à la nourriture petit à petit.

Et il lui donna à manger. Harry avait l'impression d'être un oisillon à qui on donnait la becquée. Tout était brumeux dans sa tête. Il ne réussit pas à tout avaler, mais Snape avait l'air satisfait.

Il le força à boire encore de la même fiole, puis le laissa.

Harry se rendormit. Il ne rêva pas.

Il sentit qu'on le bougeait. Il ouvrit un œil. Snape enlevait ses bandages et ses pansements. Il le prit dans ses bras pour le porter dans une salle de bain attenante. Lava ses plaies à grande eau, et l'enduisit méticuleusement d'onguents et de crèmes. Puis il lui refit des pansements propres.

Il l'emporta de nouveau dans le lit. Tâta précautionneusement ses jambes. Lui fit avaler d'autres médicaments. Et le laissa encore un long moment.

Il revint pour lui donner de la mie de pain trempée dans du lait. Puis un autre bol de bouillon. Harry se laissait faire docilement. Plus un mot ne sortit de la bouche de Snape durant ce temps.

Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée de la date. Sa capture à Poudlard par les sbires du malade avait tout annihilé. Il avait pu rester enfermé un mois, comme un ou deux ans, comme dix…

Il ne voulait pas parler au traître. Ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il le soignait de la sorte. Il savait juste que son désir de vengeance envers le meurtrier de son mentor était resté intact. Il avait tenu bon grâce à cela.

Albus mort, Voldemort avait lâché son armée sur le monde sorcier. Plus rien ne l'arrêtait. Les élèves de Poudlard avaient été capturés dans le but de faire chanter les parents, pour les plus chanceux. Pour des buts moins avouables, pour les pauvres gosses qui avaient eu le malheur de ne pas être de sang-pur.

Si le griffondor n'avait pas été tué sur le champ, c'était parce que Voldy savait très bien qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour faire quoi que ce soit, encore ébranlé par le meurtre de son père spirituel.

Il s'était amusé à le faire souffrir plus que de raison. Et Harry tenait bon. Il voulait venger Albus. Plus rien ne comptait à part cela.

Et maintenant qu'il tenait ce bâtard sur un plateau, il n'avait même pas la force de lever le petit doigt.

Il aurait aimé pleurer de rage. Seulement, il y a longtemps qu'il ne pleurait plus.

Il ne voulait pas réfléchir. Peut-être que dans une heure, dans un jour, il retrouverait cette maudite tour. Mieux soigné, pour mieux se faire torturer. C'est vrai que dernièrement, il ne pouvait que se traîner sur le sol, lamentablement. Voldemort avait dû se lasser. Et commander un Harry Potter tout neuf à son bras droit…

Pour l'instant, Harry attendait.

Snape se décida enfin à lui parler.

- Bon, ça fait six jours que vous êtes ici. Je crois que les grosses plaies sont en bonne voie de guérison. Je pourrais ensuite masser vos jambes avec un remède assez costaud. Mais il faut attendre la cicatrisation complète de vos blessures. Vous avez été prisonnier longtemps. Plus d'un an. J'ai eu la chance de vous retrouver. Il ne faut rien gâcher. Même s'il fallait deux ans de plus pour que soyez complètement rétabli, nous patienterons. Votre corps a beaucoup souffert. Il faut qu'il se réhabitue à tout.

Harry écoutait, essayant de ne pas faire trop dériver son esprit. Il avait du mal à garder son attention.

Le professeur soupira.

- Je sais que vous avez énormément souffert, et croyez bien que j'aurais aimé vous retrouver avant. Mais il vous avait terriblement bien caché. J'ai… J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à vous repérer. Le principal est que vous soyez vivant.

- Vivant… Murmura Harry.

Le son de sa propre voix l'étonnait. Elle s'était cassée à force de hurler, et il doutait retrouver un jour son timbre habituel. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'engager un dialogue. Et dire que c'était ce dont il rêvait, enfermé là-haut. Trouver une personne, même un animal, à qui parler… Mais là, il se sentait bien trop las pour entretenir une conversation digne de ce nom. Il préféra se taire.

- Harry…

Une main se posa sur la sienne, et il eu un sursaut de peur. Que voulait-il en réalité ? Lui faire du mal aussi, alors pourquoi voulait-il lui faire croire le contraire ?

- Il ne faut plus avoir peur. Je me doute que vous auriez préféré trouver quelqu'un d'autre à votre réveil, mais il va falloir vous habituer. Je ne veux pas que vous bougiez d'ici. Je vous veux sous mes yeux à chaque instant. Il ne faut pas que ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard l'année dernière puisse se produire à nouveau. Ici, vous ne trouverez pas meilleure cachette. Vous êtes en sécurité.

Un ersatz de sourire naquit sur les lèvres du griffondor pour s'évanouir aussitôt.

- Ne vous fatiguez pas. Je… je sais que je vais y retourner… marmonna-t-il d'une voix atone.

- Non, je vous le promets. Il ne vous trouvera pas. Pour la bonne raison que cet endroit est à mille lieu de ce qu'il pourrait imaginer. De plus, ma marque est maintenant désactivée. Albus avait trouvé le moyen, et j'ai attendu de vous retrouver avant de me jeter le sort. Il ne trouvera pas.

- Albus… Albus avait encore trouvé un moyen de vous remercier après ce que vous avez fait…

Harry se sentait bien trop mal pour s'énerver. Il était nauséeux, et referma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas vomir encore. Il avait tellement mal. Snape lui glissa une gélule dans la bouche.

- Pour l'estomac. Reposez-vous, je reviendrais plus tard.

Il sortit de la chambre d'un pas vif.

Le jeune homme passa encore un peu plus d'une semaine à dormir, se faire nourrir, se faire soigner. Il ne dit plus un seul mot. Il n'en avait pas envie. Snape lui parlait, de choses futiles. Jamais plus il n'avait discuté de Poudlard, Voldemort, ou même Dumbledore.

Harry ne pouvait toujours pas marcher. Il sentait qu'il reprenait des forces toutefois. Mais la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre ne le quittait pas. Il pouvait même à peine se tenir debout. Snape l'emmenait aux toilettes, le lavait, lui changeait ses pansements.

Harry sentait vaguement qu'il aurait dû s'en sentir humilié, mais il avait passé ce stade depuis longtemps. Il se laissait faire, comme un pantin. Toujours persuadé que Snape lui mentait, et qu'il le rendrait sous peu au Mage Noir.

Son ancien professeur le fixait toujours avec le même air soucieux. Si différent de ses expressions ironiques ou méchantes habituelles… Et cela intriguait Harry. Pourquoi avait-il toujours cette mine ? Il devait être bien triste à voir. Avec ses os saillants, son teint cireux, et ses balafres sur tout le corps. Harry avait l'impression d'être devenu un monstre.

Quand Snape s'occupait de lui, il fermait les yeux, détournait le visage. Il ne voulait pas voir une expression horrifiée ou une quelconque pitié dans le regard sévère.

Il ne voulait plus voir non plus son corps…

Il se passa un mois. Un matin, Snape tint à ce qu'il regarde ses jambes.

- Ouvrez les yeux, Harry. Regardez, il n'y a plus de traces. Ces crèmes ont fait des merveilles. La peau de vos jambes a bien réagi au traitement.

Harry jeta un œil. C'était vrai. Ses jambes n'étaient plus aussi tristes. Mais toujours aussi minces. Une larme roula sur sa joue. C'était la première depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Il leva la main et l'essuya distraitement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout ira de mieux en mieux. Je vais pouvoir appliquer les crèmes fortifiantes à présent. Vous pourrez de nouveau marcher. Vous allez vite vous remplumer maintenant.

- Vous lisez dans mes pensées ?

- Impossible, votre esprit est tellement fermé que rien ne peut passer. Je comprends bien ce que vous ressentez, c'est tout.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il voulait lui parler le moins possible. Dès qu'il reprendrait assez de forces… il… il…

Une sensation glacée le fit frissonner et pousser un glapissement de surprise. Snape était en train de l'enduire d'une crème à la forte odeur de menthe.

- Ah, un sourire éclaira le visage du mangemort, à la grande surprise de Harry, si vous réagissez de la sorte, c'est que vos jambes seront vite en bonne santé. J'ai craint un instant que… que vous restiez paralysé.

- C'est vraiment glacé… chuchota le jeune homme.

Snape s'appliquait à la tâche. Il commençait par les pieds, remontait aux chevilles, mollets, genoux, cuisses, redescendait et recommençait avec dextérité. Une douleur supportable remonta dans ses jambes, comme un fourmillement intense. Il grimaça légèrement.

- C'est votre sang qui circule plus rapidement. Ne vous en faites.

- Je peux supporter ça, dit le jeune homme sans ironie.

Snape le regarda pensivement.

- Je sais.

Il continua un long moment, puis aida le jeune homme à se recoucher.

- Tout à l'heure, vous essaierez de faire quelques pas. Au moins de vous tenir un peu plus longtemps debout.

Harry acquiesça doucement. Le serpentard lui amena un plateau repas consistant, que le jeune homme avala avec plus d'envie que d'habitude. Savoir qu'il pourrait remarcher lui avait donné du baume au cœur. Il finit presque toute son assiette. Quand il eut reposé ses couverts, un sourire adoucit encore le visage de Snape.

- C'est bien Harry. Vous allez digérer un moment, puis nous essaierons.

Il le laissa une petite heure, et revint ensuite s'asseoir près de lui.

- Ne vous énervez pas si vous vous sentez faible. Vous ne remarcherez pas du jour au lendemain. On va y aller progressivement. D'accord ?

Il passa un bras sous les aisselles du jeune homme, et l'aida à se mettre debout. La légère douleur revint, mais avec elle, l'espoir que tout aille mieux. Snape relâcha son bras pour venir entourer sa taille. Harry fit des efforts importants pour ne pas s'avachir sur le sol. Ses jambes, son bassin et son dos le faisaient souffrir énormément. Tout à sa douleur, il ne sentit pas que son professeur avait enlevé son bras. Il finit par le remarquer, et sentit une pointe de fierté l'assaillir alors qu'il se tenait debout seul. Il ne se risqua pas à faire un pas, car il sentait ne plus pouvoir tenir longtemps. Ses jambes se dérobèrent et il se retrouva à nouveau dans les bras de l'homme.

Ce dernier le glissa sous les couvertures et hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

- C'est un très bon début Harry. Nous reprendrons cet exercice tous les jours de cette semaine, et vous essaierez, comme aujourd'hui, de tenir le plus longtemps possible. Puis, par la suite, nous passerons au réapprentissage de la marche. Reposez-vous, je vais chercher la crème.

Il s'occupa un bon moment de ses jambes, puis le laissa seul, le temps d'aller faire une course, lui dit-il.

Harry se sentait bien mieux à présent.

Les brumes de son cerveau s'étaient dissipées, et il pouvait à nouveau penser avec cohérence. Il avait encore quelques absences, toutefois, des passages à vide inquiétants, qui laissaient son professeur perplexe.

Mais Harry ne voulait rien raconter de ce qui s'était passé là-bas. Et son esprit s'était tellement emmuré qu'il craignait ne plus jamais pouvoir briser les barrières qui le retenaient prisonnier lui aussi.

Emprisonné.

Par Voldemort d'abord.

Ici ensuite.

Son corps, son âme.

Retrouvait-il jamais sa liberté ?

Trois mois s'écoulèrent. Durant lesquels il réapprit à marcher avec difficulté. Son corps reprenait doucement des forces.

Il ne voulait toujours pas faire confiance à Snape. Il attendait patiemment de devenir plus fort, pour se venger de lui. Et s'enfuir d'ici.

L'homme ne lui avait fait aucun mal. Il était d'une patience incroyable, extrêmement méticuleux et doux en ce qui concernait ses soins. Il ne réagissait pas aux sautes d'humeur du griffondor, et se contentait de détourner le regard lorsque Harry se fâchait.

Car Harry s'emportait facilement. Il avait été brimé si longtemps que la moindre contrariété le mettait dans une colère noire.

Harry ne se reconnaissait plus. Et cela l'enrageait encore plus. Peut-être n'avait-il pas réellement retrouvé ses esprits, finalement. Et Snape qui ne répondait à aucune provocation…

Un soir, alors qu'il pleurait de rage de n'avoir pas su faire plus que quelques pas dans la chambre, le serpentard l'attrapa par les bras, le força à se mettre debout, et s'éloigna aussitôt de lui, le fixant avec dédain.

- Au lieu de geindre, Potter, si vous veniez par ici ? Mettez l'énergie que vous passez à pleurnicher dans vos mollets !

- Je n'y arrive pas ! Cria Harry avec fureur.

- C'est sûr ! Tout doit arriver sur un plateau pour le petit Potter, il n'a pas besoin d'aller au devant des choses !

- Je vous déteste ! Vous ne savez rien ! Si je dis que je ne peux pas c'est que je ne peux pas !

- Vous êtes pire que votre père ! Cet imbécile avait au moins un minimum d'honneur !

- Je vous défends de dire du mal de mon père ! Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous y connaissez à l'honneur ?

Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte, tout à sa colère, qu'il était arrivé devant Snape et gesticulait comme un beau diable. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt sa bouche s'arrondissant sous la surprise.

- Et bien… J'ai certainement tout à apprendre en matière d'honneur ou de mérite, mais ce que je vois là m'apprend que je n'ai à envier la ruse de personne…

Harry se sentit rougir. Vraiment ! Il baissa les yeux, et se tourna doucement vers le lit. Des mains se posèrent de chaque côté de ses hanches.

- Allez-y doucement, je vous aide pour le retour.

Ils arrivèrent calmement au bord du lit. Harry s'agrippa au bras offert et s'assit avec effort. Il se sentait bien trop stupide pour répliquer quoi que ce soit.

Une main se perdit dans les longues mèches noires de ses cheveux. Ils lui arrivaient entre les omoplates. Il n'eut pas la force de détourner le visage pour se soustraire au regard de Snape.

- Demain, je vous les couperais. Puis nous irons au soleil. C'est l'été, il fait bien chaud. Vous devriez vous sentir bien.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Harry. Le soleil ? Même sa chambre ici n'avait pas de fenêtre. Il n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis si longtemps !

Mais…

- Vous… vous allez me ramener là-bas… ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Quoi ? Répondit l'homme d'une voix stupéfaite, vous… vous ne pensez quand même pas depuis tout ce temps que je vous soigne pour… pour…

Les mains du griffondor se crispèrent sur les draps. Des larmes menaçaient de perler au coin de ses yeux. Il ne pourrait plus supporter cette tour affreuse, et ces tortures… vraiment plus…

- S'il vous plaît, tuez-moi, tout sauf repartir là-bas, je vous en supplie, ne me laissez pas, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, je vous le jure…

Il ne servait sans doute à rien d'essayer d'apitoyer un être tel que lui mais Harry aurait fait n'importe quoi.

- Jamais… jamais de la vie, murmura la voix rauque du mangemort, jamais vous ne retournerez là-bas, autrement que pour tuer ce monstre ! Comment pouvez-vous avoir pensé un seul instant que je faisais cela uniquement pour vous y ramener ensuite ? Harry ! Je n'ai plus la marque ! J'ai payé un prix énorme pour vous retrouver ! J'ai veillé jour et nuit sur vous ! Et je continuerais jusqu'à ce que vous soyez complètement rétabli !

Harry leva un visage terrifié vers lui.

- Vous… vous avez tué Albus… Comment je pourrais croire à tout ça ?

L'aîné se tut, fixant le jeune homme de ses yeux noirs.

- J'ai un parchemin dont nul ne peut démontrer l'authenticité, qui explique ce geste. C'est Albus lui-même qui l'a rédigé. Et il est entre les mains de Minerva. J'irais le récupérer s'il le faut. Il y a un sort, qui permet de détruire les faux parchemins, vous pourrez le lancer dessus.

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Minerva… ! Alors… Elle peut venir ici ? Venir me chercher ?

- Non. Personne ne sait que vous êtes ici. Personne ne connaît cet endroit. Et personne ne viendra.

- Mais… !

Snape se leva, et repartit vers la porte de la chambre.

- C'est ainsi. Pour votre sécurité. Demain, je vous donnerais ce fameux parchemin. Ainsi que votre baguette.

Puis il le laissa seul.

Alors… il avait sa baguette en sa possession ? Que devait-il faire ? Lui jeter un impardonnable dès qu'il l'aurait dans les mains ? Non, Snape n'était pas stupide au point de risquer de mourir… Il devait voir cette lettre. Comment pouvait-il imaginer expier son geste par une simple explication ? Il se laissa tomber en arrière, et s'agrippa à son oreiller.

Il était confus… Devait-il le croire ou pas ? Une angoisse irrépressible l'étreignait férocement. Demain, il serait fixé. Où peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait toujours d'un jeu. Le faire goûter à un semblant de liberté pour mieux le descendre.

Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Snape… Là il se serait réjoui. Il aurait été heureux à en crever. Mais cette situation était atroce. Ne pas savoir de quoi seraient faits ses lendemains…

Il ne réussit pas à dormir cette nuit-là, et les poches sous ses yeux activèrent la colère du professeur de potions.

- Quand cesserez-vous de me regarder ainsi ? Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour vous prouver que je ne vous ferais pas de mal ? Pourtant Merlin sait si j'en ai envie par moment ! Vous êtes impossible ! Tenez, prenez ça et ça ! Finit-il en lui jetant missive et baguette.

Harry connaissait le sort. Il le jeta sur le parchemin sans un regard pour l'homme, et une lueur blanche émana du papier. Il ne le lut pas immédiatement. Il le posa sur sa table de chevet, et passa un instant à contempler sa baguette.

Comme elle lui aurait été utile dans sa tour. Et même, s'il l'avait eu sur lui avant la rafle, au lieu de la laisser dans sa malle, comme un imbécile, il n'aurait pas subi tout ça…

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Il avait encore du mal à contrôler ses peurs. Même s'il n'y avait que Snape ici, il frémissait au moindre bruit, au moindre courant d'air.

- Allons-y, lui dit l'homme, habitué à ses réactions, je vais vous habiller. Votre bain est prêt.

Harry se traîna à ses côtés jusque la baignoire. Snape le déshabilla, et l'aida à passer ses jambes par dessus le rebord. Les quelques mètres qui séparaient sa chambre de la salle de bain lui semblaient des kilomètres.

Il se laissa laver avec indifférence, fermant les yeux en sentant l'éponge passer doucement sur ses membres endoloris. Il pouvait le faire lui-même, mais Snape ne lui avait curieusement pas proposé.

Il pensait sans doute qu'il était trop maladroit et se serait fait plus mal qu'autre chose en passant le savon sur ses anciennes blessures.

C'était Snape qui continuait de le laver, de le soigner, de l'enduire de crèmes diverses de haut en bas pour guérir et faire disparaître ses cicatrices. Il s'en fichait bien lui, des cicatrices. Mais Snape répétait qu'à son âge, il n'avait pas besoin de marques de ce genre.

Il s'habillait lui-même par contre, avec un peu de mal encore, mais il pouvait enfiler son pantalon sans avoir trop mal dans le dos, le bassin et les jambes.

Puis son ex-professeur attrapa une paire ciseau, et coupa méticuleusement les longues mèches noires du jeune homme. Quand Harry vit ses cheveux sur le sol, il eut un geste pour se regarder dans le miroir, mais détourna vite le regard. Il voulait se voir le moins possible, et encore moins dans une glace.

Il passa une main sur son crâne, et sourit en sentant ses mèches rebelles qui avaient repris la même forme qu'avant.

Snape l'aida à marcher ensuite vers le couloir. Là, Harry eut un mouvement de recul. Un fauteuil roulant l'attendait.

- Allons, c'est juste le temps d'aller au jardin…

Harry s'installa dedans en soupirant. Le fauteuil avança seul, et les portes s'ouvrirent seules devant lui. Snape marchait à ses côtés. Ils arrivèrent dans un hall, et une porte immense s'ouvrit dans un grincement exténué. Le Soleil inonda la pièce morne. Harry dut se cacher les yeux.

Ils avancèrent dehors, et Harry tenta de s'habituer petit à petit à la clarté. Il faisait très bon. L'air sentait les fleurs et l'herbe fraîche. Harry se leva seul et fit quelques pas, puis s'immobilisa.

Il était comme pétrifié par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Partout des oiseaux, des insectes, au dessus de lui un ciel d'un bleu limpide, où quelques nuages disséminés semblaient parader avec une lenteur infinie…Une légère brise lui souffla sur le visage… Depuis tellement de temps… Il n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour depuis tellement de temps… Il s'écroula à genoux et émit une plainte sourde. Snape s'était précipité sur lui et l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme se mit à pleurer, pleurer comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des mois. Son corps semblait gorgé d'une fontaine intarissable.

- Chhh…. Ça va aller, Harry…

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'adolescent sentit un intense soulagement l'envahir. Il n'aurait su dire si cela venait de l'incongruité de la situation, se trouver dans les bras d'une personne qu'il haïssait plus que tout, mais se trouver tout de même dans les bras de quelqu'un, ou si cela venait d'un trop plein d'émotion que ce jardin magnifique avait éveillé en lui, qui n'espérait plus jamais assister à ce genre de spectacle.

Il pleura longtemps, le visage enfoui dans le cou de son professeur, n'osant rouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il avait peur de découvrir finalement comme une chimère.

Finalement, il se recula avec appréhension, et regarda autour de lui. Rien n'avait disparu. Il était toujours là lui aussi…

Il se frotta avec un mouchoir, n'osant lever les yeux sur son professeur, puis voulut se relever seul. Snape s'éloigna de lui et le laissa faire. Revigoré par l'air frais, Harry tint plus longtemps qu'à l'ordinaire, et ils restèrent toute la matinée à profiter du beau temps. Sans un mot encore une fois.

Puis lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Harry se tourna vers l'homme. Il était rare qu'il se tourne de lui-même vers lui.

- Merci monsieur.

Snape ne s'attendait pas à ça, et il lui jeta un air étonné qui dura un petit instant. Puis il se reprit et sourit à Harry.

- Je suis heureux que ceci vous fasse du bien. C'est presque l'été. Nous irons chaque fois qu'il fera beau. Tout ira bien, je vous assure.

Harry baissa les yeux vers le parchemin. Il le prit dans ses mains en soupirant.

L'espion le fixa un instant, puis sortit de la pièce.

À suivre…………..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

NDA : Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic, et les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Et voilà le chapitre deux !! C'est du rapide hihi, mais j'ai déjà les 9 premiers chapitres sous la main. Jusqu'au chapitre 9 ce sera plutôt une histoire de remise en forme du texte, et bien me relire pour corriger les vilaines fautes qui peuvent se cacher, ensuite, ce sera du tout nouveau tout beau, bien que je sache déjà comment se déroulera la suite, et la fin, j'ai déjà tout bien place dans ma petite cervelle, plus qu'à remonter mes manches, et tapoter mon clavier

Go !!

Chapitre II

Lentement mais sûrement…

Neuf mois de passés. Six mois à réapprendre à marcher… Harry trouvait le temps long. Snape aimait lui dire « Poudlard ne s'est pas fait en un jour ». Mais Harry aurait voulu courir à nouveau, s'entraîner aux duels magiques, ne pas être dépendant de ses vilaines béquilles.

Ils étaient dehors, dans le jardin, et Harry lançait des boules de neige sur les arbres.

- Tu devrais t'estimer heureux de pouvoir te déplacer grâce à ça. Je sais que tu trouves le temps long, mais tu avais été gravement touché. C'est un miracle que tu sois campé sur tes jambes aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme soupira.

- Je sais… Mais quand même, vous pourriez commencer à me donner des cours de combat maintenant, je m'ennuie tellement…

- Dis donc, les cours de guérison et soins que je te donne sont très importants ! Quel ingrat ce gosse, c'est pas possible !

Harry fit la moue et détourna le visage. Il modela une grosse boule de neige et la jeta sur son professeur. Ce dernier l'évita en fronçant les sourcils d'un air hautain :

- Tu ne sais pas viser, et tu crois que je vais t'apprendre mes secrets ? Un peu présomptueux à ce que je vois !

- Roh là là !! Si c'est comme ça je repars dans ma chambre !

Un éclat de rire lui répondit, le piquant dans sa fierté :

- Et tu crois en plus que ta présence m'est indispensable ? Mais pars donc, je chercherai mes herbes moi-même, de toute façon, tu ne saurais pas reconnaître une marguerite d'une tige de lierre !

- Pff, vieux ronchon, cria Harry avant de se dépêcher de rentrer dans leur cachette.

Severus sourit. Il avait réussi à gagner un peu de sa confiance avec bien du mal, mais il y était arrivé quand même…

Le gamin était plus détendu en sa présence. Il l'avait laissé prendre quelques libertés qu'il n'aurait jamais permis en temps normal, mais les circonstances ne se prêtaient pas à affecter un mépris face à lui. Harry avait été tellement traumatisé qu'il lui fallait un soutien psychologique important. Et venant d'une personne détestée en plus… Severus avait dû redoubler d'efforts. Qui finissaient par payer.

Le gamin s'était mis en tête au début qu'il le soignait pour le rendre ensuite à Voldemort. Severus en avait été atterré. Il s'était retenu afin de ne pas hurler sur lui, il avait bien rongé son frein oui, pendant les mois qui avaient précédé. L'adolescent était trop paumé, et bien trop instable, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le punir ou de lui crier dessus. Et puis, des deux, c'était bien lui l'adulte, non ?

Il se contentait de laisser glisser les injures ou les sous-entendus sur lui comme de l'eau. Chose qui était loin d'être dans son caractère d'ordinaire !

Il avait donné à Harry une lettre d'Albus, qui le lavait de son meurtre. Il l'avait lue, un midi, et ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il avait récupéré le parchemin, et l'avait rendu à Minerva.

Personne ne savait où ils se trouvaient. Et il comptait n'en rien dire avant longtemps. Il fallait qu'il entraîne Harry. Qu'il prenne le relais d'Albus. Mais avant tout, Harry devait guérir.

Il devait être fort, physiquement et mentalement.

La guerre faisait rage dans le monde sorcier. Depuis bientôt deux ans. Elle semblait ne jamais devoir s'arrêter…

Le serpentard aurait pu dire exactement dans combien de temps le corps de Harry serait prêt à combattre. Mais son esprit…

Il n'avait jamais voulu lui raconter ce qu'il avait vécu.

Severus savait juste que Ron était mort. Sans doute torturé devant lui. Harry lui avait raconté ça comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple anecdote. Puis n'avait plus dit un mot sur le sujet.

Il se gardait bien de le brusquer. C'était très difficile pour lui. Le griffondor avait fermé son esprit, claquemuré comme un millier de portes à l'intérieur, et ne laissait absolument rien filtrer. Il doutait même que le gosse arrive à libérer ses émotions et ses souvenirs de son propre chef.

Il savait ne pas être la personne adéquate sur l'épaule de laquelle Harry aurait pu s'épancher tout son saoul, mais tous les deux, ils n'y pouvaient rien.

Le gamin était bien obligé de faire avec. Et il réussirait à guérir son âme. Il le fallait.

Remus lui avait fait une crise, lorsque, pour le rassurer, il lui avait dit que Harry était hors de danger. Le lycan voulait absolument voir le jeune homme, malgré les réponses négatives de Severus.

Non, personne ne devait le localiser, ou même le voir.

S'il avait su, il n'en aurait pas parlé au loup. Mais son air si désespéré avait eu raison de ses défenses. Peste soit de ce fléchissement !

Depuis le début de la guerre, cet idiot de Lupin et lui s'étaient rapprochés. Ils avaient cherché ensemble comment retrouver Harry, et monté le plan pour le délivrer du seigneur des ténèbres.

Il lui avait même offert sa couche, à l'occasion. Ou plutôt dans les moments critiques, afin d'évacuer leurs angoisses et le stress qu'ils partageaient.

Remus n'arrivait toujours pas à faire son deuil de Black. Severus ne comprenait pas… Et le lycan lui répondait toujours qu'il avait un cœur bien trop glacé pour y comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Ce loup était un animal romantique…

Ce genre d'idioties, très peu pour lui. Il avait autre chose à penser que se pâmer devant quelqu'un. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les sentiments mielleux dans sa vie.

Combat, travail, entraînement. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs de place pour rien d'autre !

Il soupira et se remit à la recherche des petites plantes qu'il cherchait. Il en trouva une grappe en grattant la neige, et recueillit les graines dans sa bourse. Puis il retourna au manoir.

Harry était dans la bibliothèque, allongé de tout son long sur un sofa, et semblait plongé dans un livre.

- Par Merlin, tu es tombé sur la tête ?

Les yeux verts le fixèrent avec étonnement, puis se rabaissèrent alors que le gamin rougissait furieusement. Un sourire éclaira son visage, il adorait le mettre en boule.

- J'en ai assez que vous me preniez pour un idiot illettré !! Ce n'est pas drôle !!

- Allons, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te rendre compte de ça. Viens plutôt avec moi, je vais te montrer une chose intéressante.

- Vous m'agacez !

Mais il le suivit sans rechigner, cédant à sa curiosité naturelle. En vérité, il était un très bon élève. Severus s'en rendait un peu plus compte chaque jour. Mais pour rien au monde il ne lui aurait dit.

Il était heureux que le jeune homme suive ses cours avec autant d'intérêt. Ils descendirent dans son laboratoire, et l'ex-professeur de potion se mit à la tâche.

- Vois, ces petites graines, laissées à l'air libre, elles se transforment en une espèce de mauvaise herbe, qui persistent même sous des tonnes de neiges ou de glace. Et là, mélangées à cette potion d'oubli, elles produisent l'effet inverse.

Harry regardait avec intérêt la potion rosée prendre peu à peu une teinte bleutée.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- C'est parce que ces plantes sont très tenaces. Leur effet l'emporte en priorité sur les pétales de rose trémière et les racines d'ancolies. Vas-y, tu peux en remettre.

Harry prit les graines dans la main de son aîné et les fit tomber une à une dans la potion. Elle était devenue bleu sombre.

- Bien, tu peux faire bouillir le chaudron maintenant, murmura Severus.

Harry s'exécuta, et attendit à ses côtés. Au bout de cinq minutes, tout était prêt. Ils versèrent la préparation dans des fioles, et Severus rangea le tout.

- Pourquoi vous fabriquez ce genre de potion ? Demanda le garçon.

- Pour te montrer. C'est utile, si tu perds quelque chose d'important. C'est une recette à connaître. Il y en tellement qu'on devrait apprendre aux sorciers dès la petite enfance ! Celle-ci est réservée aux dernières années.

Harry le regarda avec étonnement.

- Pourtant elle est simple à faire…

- Détrompe-toi, si tu laisses bouillir quelques secondes de plus ou de moins, elle redevient une potion d'oubli. Et selon le degré de la potion à partir de laquelle tu l'as préparée, tu peux aussi bien oublier où tu as posé tes clés que ta mémoire toute entière !

- Quand même…

Severus rangea le reste des ingrédients et prit un livre poussiéreux sur une étagère. Il souffla dessus et le tendit à Harry.

Le jeune homme le prit et lut le titre avec attention. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi…

- Je veux que tu commences ceci. La semaine prochaine, nous passerons aux choses sérieuses, puisque tu sembles si impatient. Seulement, tu ne te plaindras pas…

Un air résolu lui répondit :

- Vous savez, je crois que j'ai enduré assez de choses pour pouvoir m'entraîner durement maintenant. Ce n'est pas quelques coups qui me font peur. Loin de là. Je commence à me tenir debout presque seul. On peut au moins commencer par les bases.

Le maître des potions sentit poindre une certaine fierté à ces mots. Il se sentit un peu idiot, mais entendre le griffondor parler de la sorte lui faisait réellement plaisir. Lui qu'il avait retrouvé dans un tel état…

- Bien, Harry. Alors lis ce livre dans les moindres détails. Puis nous commencerons.

La semaine passa rapidement. Le livre détaillait des techniques de combat à la moldue, puis des techniques sorcières, et enfin, regroupaient les deux pour en faire des techniques hybrides, assez spéciales. Harry passa la semaine plongé dans le bouquin, ce que n'aurait pas pensé Snape. Mais ce livre était particulier. Créé par un sorcier et un moldu, chose inédite dans le monde sorcier, il n'existait plus qu'en un seul exemplaire. Peu de sorciers avaient voulu s'y intéresser, et il avait vite sombré dans l'oubli. Severus l'avait acheté lorsqu'il était en deuxième année, et l'avait toujours soigneusement caché, afin que son père ne tombe pas dessus. Une collaboration entre et sorcier et moldu, ça ne pouvait pas exister chez lui, en aucun cas. Ce livre aurait fini dans les flammes.

Le lundi matin, Severus avait ensorcelé une salle du manoir, et y entraîna Harry. Le jeune homme lâcha ses béquilles, et se tint au centre de la salle, baguette à la main, l'air plus déterminé que jamais.

- Nous allons commencer par des échauffements. Viens près de moi, tu vas t'entraîner sur tapis roulant.

Harry grimaça.

- Du sport ?

- Qu'est-ce tu croyais ? Qu'on allait s'envoyer des sorts comme des acharnés toute la journée ?

Le jeune homme rougit un peu et haussa les épaules.

- Bah non mais…

- Allons, viens ici, sans tes béquilles, on va déjà voir comment tu t'en sors sur cette machine bizarre.

Harry s'avança doucement, un pas après l'autre, pour arriver finalement près de lui.

- Où avez-vous trouvé ça ? Il n'y en a que chez les moldus !

- Oui, je sais ! J'ai tout préparé la semaine dernière. Sans que tu le remarques. J'ai des connaissances, qui m'ont bien aidé, sans me questionner impunément… comme certains !

Il soupira pour lui-même en repensant à Remus, et aida Harry à se hisser sur la machine.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné, mais ne dit rien. Il mit lui-même en marche la machine, et marcha pendant environ une demi-heure. Il avait l'air épuisé à la fin, mais il ne desserra pas les dents et se tourna finalement vers lui d'un air triomphant.

- À la suite ! Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Des abdos ? De la corde ? Un marathon ?

Severus ne put retenir un sourire moqueur.

- Je ne veux pas trop t'épuiser à la tâche. J'ai une série d'exercices pour te muscler un peu. Ensuite… on verra bien si tu es encore d'attaque !

Le garçon se contenta de lui rendre son sourire.

Il le fit travailler durement, le pauvre était en nage, et semblait sur le point de tomber à chaque instant. Mais il devait être dur. Ils n'avaient que trop tardé tous les deux. Le repos du griffondor était terminé.

Ils finirent par commencer un duel magique. Severus bloquait moins facilement Harry, car il était incapable de prévoir ses sorts en lisant dans son esprit. Mais le garçon restait assez maladroit dans les attaques lancées, et il finit par tout parer très rapidement. Harry se laissa tomber au sol, épuisé.

Severus s'avança vers lui, et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

- Tu déclares forfait ?

- Pour l'instant… murmura-t-il avec effort.

Severus l'attrapa dans ses bras malgré son air furieux, puis monta avec lui.

- Tu vas prendre une bonne douche, et je te masserais, ensuite tu mangeras, tu feras une sieste, et nous reprendrons, si tu en as la force.

- Oui maman… !

Il l'embarqua d'un pas rapide, faisant léviter les béquilles derrière lui. Une remarque acerbe lui vrillait la bouche, mais il se contint encore une fois. Self contrôle…

Harry ne dit plus rien, se contentant d'arborer un sourire narquois. Il le déposa près de la baignoire, mais le jeune homme peina à se tenir debout. Il chancela et Severus eut juste le temps de le rattraper. Harry mit un coup de poing rageur sur le bord de la baignoire.

- Et merde ! Si peu d'exercices et j'ai l'impression qu'un train m'est passé dessus ! J'en ai assez ! Assez ! Quand je serais face à ce salaud, il me le paiera au centuple !

- Doucement, murmura le professeur, je ne vais pas commencer à te soigner pour des blessures que tu vas t'infliger à toi-même ! C'est déjà bien assez comme ça. Il faut être patient, je n'arrête pas de te le répéter.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes coincé comme un imbécile ! Tout ça parce que j'ai fait une erreur indigne même d'un gamin de cinq ans !

Severus attrapa le visage fiévreux de ses mains :

- Coincé ! Je le suis tout autant que toi puisque je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle ! Alors arrête de te plaindre ! Cela aurait pu être pire !

- Pire ? Et si ça vous gêne, il ne fallait pas venir me chercher ! C'est peut-être moi qui aie demandé à ce que vous apparaissiez dans ma vie ? J'allais mourir, et ça aurait été très bien comme ça ! Je vous déteste ! Vous m'avez pris l'homme que je respectais le plus au monde, à cause de vous mes parents sont morts ! Et vous vous souciez de moi pourquoi ? Pour qu'une fois encore je sois sur pieds afin de renverser l'autre enfoiré ? Vous êtes pire que tout ! Je croyais que vous m'aviez soigné pour me rendre à Voldemort, finalement, je n'étais pas loin de la vérité ! Vous serez toujours une larve à sa solde ! Il vous a marqué jeune, ça ne s'efface pas ça ! Malgré tous vos efforts, personne n'oubliera, moi je n'oublierai jamais !

Severus ne pût empêcher sa main de s'abattre durement sur la joue du jeune homme. Ce dernier se tut et le fixa d'un air estomaqué.

- Ne vas pas trop loin, Harry, siffla-t-il furieusement, où tu pourrais t'y brûler les ailes ! Je fais tout ça parce que c'est la meilleure solution, et aussi parce qu'Albus me l'a ordonné ! Rien de plus ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse de savoir que tu vas encore devoir courir à l'échafaud ? Mais cette fois ci je serais là, et je te protégerais ! Alors arrête de geindre comme un bébé ! Je ne te demande pas de m'apprécier ou quoi que ce soit, je veux juste que m'écoutes, que tu apprennes, que tu guérisses, que tu deviennes un sorcier puissant ! Peu importe que tu le veuilles ou pas, ça se passera ainsi, selon les dernières volontés de mon maître ! J'y veille ! Alors ne me reproche pas sans savoir, tu n'es vraiment qu'un griffondor stupide !

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Severus crispa les mâchoires pour ne pas en dire davantage. Harry avait toujours eu le don de l'énerver au-delà de l'imaginable, mais là…

Il le déshabilla, le prit dans ses bras et le posa un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne le voulait dans l'eau du bain. Il l'aida à se laver sans qu'un mot ne sorte ni de son côté ni du sien.

Finalement, après l'avoir longuement frictionné avec une serviette de bain, il l'attira devant une grande psyché posée dans un coin de la pièce.

Harry, qui avait son corps en horreur et ne pouvait plus se voir dans une glace, lâcha un glapissement effrayé.

- Je veux que tu regardes bien, que tu vois ton corps sous toutes ses coutures ! Est-ce que je n'ai déjà pas réussi à te rendre ton apparence d'avant ? Tu n'as presque plus aucune cicatrice, tu es mince mais plus squelettique, tu as une mine incomparable à celle que tu avais quand je t'ai sorti de là ! Regarde bien, Harry ! Ton corps redevient exactement comme avant, d'ici un an, avec de l'exercice, tu seras aussi musclé que n'importe quel garçon de ton âge. J'aimerais au moins que tu me reconnaisses ceci ! Ce n'est pas tellement grand chose, bon sang ! Merde, depuis un an que tu es avec moi, je n'ai jamais eu droit à rien de ta part. Ne crois pas que j'attendais quelque chose de spécial, mais un peu moins de regards suspicieux ou effrayés ne m'auraient pas fait de mal ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de plus pour te prouver que je serais avec toi jusqu'au bout ? Pour que tu arrêtes de me fixer comme si j'allais te trahir ? Je ne te comprends pas ! Tu sais bien que je ne voulais pas pour Albus… Pour des tas de choses, d'ailleurs, et toi tu es là, un jour tu me souris, l'autre, c'est comme si je venais d'assassiner la terre entière devant tes yeux ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de plus ? Dis-le moi !

Harry se fixait silencieusement, mâchoire crispée. Severus le tenait fermement par les bras, le visage furibond.

- …chez-moi…

- Pardon ?

- Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal… Je veux aller dans ma chambre, murmura le jeune homme.

Severus desserra ses mains, faisant apparaître deux marques rouges sur la peau.

Harry tendit la main vers ses béquilles et prononça un sort informulé. Elles lévitèrent jusqu'à lui, et Severus le laissa partir.

Peste ! Il s'était laissé aller ! Il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire tout ça ! Mais ce gamin était insupportable. Une petite voix insidieuse lui demanda si après une année de tortures et d'humiliations en tout genre, il arborerait de suite un air jovial. Surtout en repassant un an seul à seul avec un de ses pires ennemis, à qui il devait la vie et bien plus…

Il marcha à grands pas jusqu'à la chambre, pour trouver le garçon caché sous ses draps, en train de sangloter à fendre l'âme. Il hésita entre le laisser là et s'excuser. Il opta pour la deuxième solution à contrecoeur. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de doué pour les excuses…

Il s'assit au bord du lit et posa une main au hasard sur le drap, s'attirant un tressautement effrayé.

- Je… je suis désolé, je…je… balbutia-t-il en se disant qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi au juste.

- C'est bon, hoqueta la voix de sous les draps, laissez-moi seul…

Severus se releva, les poings serrés. Il n'avait eu que quelques minutes pour tout foutre en l'air ? Il recula vers la porte, les lèvres pincées. Vraiment, pas de quoi être fier… Si Albus avait vu ceci… Son estomac se serra alors qu'il pensait au vieux sorcier. Il descendit dans son laboratoire en toute hâte. Des mois et des mois d'approche qui avaient volé en éclat en si peu de temps ! Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu, mais…

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, après s'être servi un whisky. Il en avala une bonne rasade, et se laissa aller contre le dossier.

Il demandait au gamin de lui faire confiance, oui, mais lui, que lui apportait-il réellement en retour ? Lui avait-il montré depuis tout ce temps qu'il croyait réellement en lui ? Il l'avait soigné oui, mais jamais rien de plus. Et il avait osé le traiter implicitement d'égoïste. C'était plutôt lui l'égoïste, les reproches du jeune homme était justifiés. Il devait se ressaisir et lui montrer qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, pour de bon. Pas facile non plus, avec ce caractère ! Comment ce gosse pouvait-il lui faire perdre son sang-froid à ce point ? Lui qui avait toujours su rester impassible en toutes circonstances, comment pouvait-il ressentir ce genre de choses ? Qu'est-ce qui se cachait derrière cette envie d'aller toujours plus loin pour lui clouer le bec ? Ce griffondor allait finir par le rendre complètement dingue…

La porte du labo s'ouvrit, et il tourna la tête d'un air surpris. Harry se tenait sur le seuil, les yeux rougis, l'air perdu. Il plongea néanmoins son regard dans le sien, sans sourciller.

- Je suis désolé, Professeur, pour ce que j'ai dit. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Severus ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ce satané gamin le surprendrait toujours !

- Je tâcherais de me contrôler, excusez-moi. J'ai été stupide de dire tout ce que j'ai dit. Je ne le pensais pas vraiment, en tout cas, pas tout… acheva-t-il sans broncher.

Severus posa son verre, et se leva. Il passa une main sur sa nuque. Il était temps de lui montrer non ? Qu'il lui faisait confiance ?

- Bien… C'est bon Harry, je n'ai pas été très délicat moi non plus… Je voulais te dire aussi que demain, nous irons au Q.G. de l'Ordre. Je te l'ai déjà dit mais personne ne doit savoir où nous sommes, bien évidemment. Tu pourras revoir tes amis…

L'air ahurie du jeune homme fit tomber ses dernières réserves.

- Allons, tu ne croyais pas que j'allais te garder toujours pour moi seul ?

Cette phrase sortie de sa bouche lui fit un drôle d'effet. Le griffondor lui sourit avec chaleur.

- Merci Monsieur, merci beaucoup…

- Pas de quoi, marmonna-t-il, et ne m'appelle plus monsieur, ni professeur, je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de m'appeler par mon prénom maintenant. Il serait temps que t'y mettes !

- D'accord, pr… Severus…

- Bon file maintenant, j'ai encore du travail ! Demain, nous partirons après le petit-déjeuner. Je vais prévenir Minerva.

Harry partit, l'air heureux comme jamais. Severus ne comprenait pas la joie qu'il éprouvait à retrouver ces idiots de l'Ordre. Il se morigéna, bien sûr, tout le monde n'était pas un vieil aigri comme lui, il devait s'en rendre compte !

Il finit son verre d'une traite. Il était content qu'il ne lui en veuille plus. Enfin, content… c'était vite dit, il n'allait pas non plus sauter au plafond !

Toutefois, un stupide petit sourire persistait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il sortit de son labo…

À suivre……………………


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

NDA : Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic, et les persos ne sont pas à moi… snif snif (peut-être que si je gagnais au loto, je pourrais m'acheter un Sevy pour moi toute seule… ?)

Lovedesnape : Merci pour ta review !!

Et voici donc le chapitre trois, j'ai pas pût m'empêcher de le poster ce soir hihi !!

**Chapitre 3**

Se laisser découvrir…

Harry s'était levé tôt. Il s'était entraîné toute la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Il réussit à se doucher seul, tout en grimaçant. Les gestes élémentaires étaient incontournables. Après tous les efforts qu'il venait d'accomplir, il aurait pu se jouer d'une simple douche.

Mais ça n'était pas le cas.

Son professeur le réceptionna à la sortie de la salle de bain, l'air plus désobligeant que jamais. Des frissons glacés descendirent le long de la nuque d'Harry. Il n'aimait pas cette tête, mais alors pas du tout.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ? S'enquit-il avec retenue.

- Rien du tout, répondit le sorcier d'un ton cinglant.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il savait que Snape n'avait aucune envie de l'emmener hors d'ici. Il jugea plus prudent de ravaler ses paroles.

Il avait été terriblement vexé la veille, lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés. Il ne pensait pas tout ce qu'il avait dit au maître des potions, mais les mots durs qu'il avait eus en retour l'avaient profondément touché.

Il n'avait pas sentit déborder un tel trop-plein d'émotion depuis… Depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il puisse s'en rappeler.

Même s'il avait été choqué par ce qu'il avait dit et ce qui lui avait été répondu, il n'avait pu que s'excuser ensuite. C'était dans l'ordre des choses…

Il avait du mal à reconnaître son professeur dans cet homme qui était aux petits soins pour lui, qui ne répondait à aucunes de ses piques.

La dispute d'hier lui avait fait du bien. Harry, dans les yeux noirs acérés, avait enfin retrouvé une des personnes qui lui faisait reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Oui, il préférait mille fois que Severus Snape soit ce qu'il était réellement. S'il avait agi ainsi du début, il n'aurait pas craint d'être remis à Voldemort.

Mais là, se trouver entre les mains d'un homme au caractère insupportable pour le voir se muer en mère poule à ses côtés avait achevé de le rendre dingue, du moins les premières semaines. Il s'était ensuite rendu compte des efforts que Snape faisaient. Le pauvre homme semblait avoir bien du mal à ne pas se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler. Mais il ne faisait rien. Et Harry avait détesté ça.

Peut-être que maintenant, il arrêterait enfin de se cacher sous de faux-semblants ?

- Pardon… ? Demanda Snape en haussant un sourcil noir.

- Je n'ai rien dit… répondit Harry d'un air étonné.

- C'est bizarre… j'ai cru t'entendre, bah, allons-y. Nous n'irons pas bien loin hors de la maison, juste assez pour pouvoir transplaner sans risques.

Harry le suivit, armé de ses béquilles. Il avançait bien plus vite mais sans doute pas assez, au vu des soupirs de l'ex-espion.

- C'est bon, j'arrive ! Grimaça le jeune homme.

- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je soupire. Je déteste imaginer l'accueil baveux qui va nous être réservé.

- Qui…

- Peu de gens sont au courant. Il y aura Minerva, Arthur, et cet idiot de loup. Voilà tout, et ce sera bien assez ! Bon allons-y, agrippe-toi bien à mon bras, je tiens tes béquilles.

Ils disparurent et atterrirent dans une clairière. Là, Severus s'approcha d'un arbre, et tapota une grosse racine avec sa baguette. Un trou béant apparut. Le professeur l'attrapa par les épaules, et le poussa en avant. Harry n'eut pas le temps de protester. Il se sentit aspirer à l'intérieur à une vitesse vertigineuse. Son arrière-train rebondit sur ce qui semblait être un gros coussin. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas, suivit de Snape. Ce dernier l'aida à se relever et lui tendit ses béquilles.

- C'est par là, maugréa-t-il.

Harry le suivit avec appréhension. Deux ans… Dont une année qui lui avait semblé interminable. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer depuis ? Snape lui avait raconté à demi-mot, mais ne s'était aucunement étalé sur le sujet.

Remus était en vie, et le reste de la famille Weasley, ainsi que sa chère Hermione, c'était tout de ce dont il était sûr.

Ils marchèrent un long moment dans d'interminables souterrains. Puis un mur leur fit face. Severus leva sa baguette, et prononça une formule dont Harry ne saisit pas bien les termes.

Ils entrèrent.

- Harry ! s'exclama une voix ô combien familière.

Remus l'étreignit un long moment. Le cœur du jeune homme battait à tout rompre. Enfin… enfin quelqu'un qu'il chérissait entre ses bras. Il se recula un peu pour mieux distinguer le lycan. Ses cheveux avaient blanchi entièrement. Il les avait coupés, mais malgré leur couleur, cela lui donnait l'air plus jeune encore. Et encore plus vulnérable.

- Je suis si heureux, si heureux… balbutia le sorcier avec émotion.

- M. Potter, bienvenue dans notre nouvel antre, l'interrompit le professeur McGonagall, je vois que Severus s'est bien occupé de vous.

Harry la fixa longuement. Son visage profondément ridé lui donnait un air cruel. Elle avait dû passer par bien des épreuves elle aussi… Harry passa des bras de Remus au sien.

- Professeur… Je suis content de vous retrouver, j'étais tellement soulagé de savoir que vous… que vous aviez survécu.

Elle s'était raidie, mais un sourire bienveillant adoucit son visage.

- Mon enfant… Sache qu'il en aurait fallu bien plus pour venir à bout de moi ! Mon seul désir était de te retrouver ! Severus s'en est chargé pour nous, mettant sa propre vie en jeu, nous lui devons énormément.

- Et bien, allons boire un verre pour fêter le retour de Harry parmi nous ! Lança M. Weasley d'un ton jovial.

- Arthur !

Remus se tourna vers le professeur de potion.

- Allons, Sev, ne t'en fais pas. Nous savons bien que vous ne devez pas rester longtemps, mais…

- C'est bon, coupa Severus d'un ton tranchant. Ne lui faites pas croire qu'il reviendra quand il le voudra, c'est tout.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant place à une galopade effrénée.

- Il est vraiment là, crièrent deux voix à l'unisson.

Harry tomba sous le poids de ses amies.

- Hermione, Ginny ! Je… je ne pensais pas vous voir !

- Que… commença à gronder Severus derrière lui.

Harry n'entendit pas la suite, noyé sous une pluie de cheveux roux et châtains.

- Oh, Harry, si tu savais… Nous pensions que… que…

Harry se releva avec difficulté, pour voir son professeur devenir blême. M. Weasley posa une main sur son bras.

- Excusez-moi, Severus, je voulais tellement qu'elles sachent, elles ne diront rien, il fallait que je les soulage de leur souffrance.

- Si jamais cela s'ébruitait… Vous savez très bien qu'elles en seraient les conséquences ! Enfin, Arthur ! Vous êtes devenu fou ?

- Laissons ces jeunes gens entre eux, rétorqua l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard, il faut que nous discutions de choses essentielles, Severus. Nous avons une confiance totale en Hermione et Ginny. Ne vous inquiétez de rien.

Il jeta un regard noir à Harry et suivit les autres à contrecoeur.

Hermione sourit à Harry.

- Jusqu'à ce matin, nous ne savions rien. C'est Arthur qui nous en a parlé, avec l'accord de Minerva et de Remus. Nous étions tellement abasourdies toutes les deux !

- Tu as l'air d'aller bien, Harry, ce… ce n'est pas trop dur de vivre avec lui ? Demanda Ginny en tirant la langue d'un air dégoûté.

- Il m'a sauvé, soigné… que demander de plus ? Il m'aide beaucoup, et m'enseigne des tas de choses. Non, c'est très bien comme ça. Du moins, je le pense… Mais dites-moi plutôt quelle est la situation par ici ? Snape ne m'a donné aucun détail…

Leurs visages se crispèrent. Hermione prit la main du griffondor dans la sienne, et prit une inspiration.

- C'est… un véritable cauchemar… Imagine un peu toutes les guerres qu'on a pût voir dans nos livres d'histoire, ou encore à la télé… Sa folie s'est étendue au monde entier… Oh Harry, je ne saurais par où commencer, mais sache simplement qu'à l'extérieur, ce doit bien être pire que l'enfer. Lors de la rafle à Poudlard, nous avons été beaucoup à tomber entre les griffes de ses sbires. Ron nous a protégé, et nous avons pu nous cacher Ginny et moi. Ils ont rasé la maison des Black, ainsi que tout ce qui touchait à chaque « rebelle ». Le Terrier n'existe plus Harry. Poudlard, Godric's Hollow, ainsi que les villages ou encore les demeures de chacun des sorciers ayant voulu s'opposer à l'Armée des Ténèbres. Depuis la Rafle, nous nous cachons ici, mais nous avions eu bien du mal à trouver un nouveau Q.G. sans risque de se faire repérer. Je me demandais d'ailleurs à quel endroit Snape t'avait emmené… Avec la Magie Noire, il est très difficile de se dissimuler.

- Je ne sais pas moi-même où nous sommes, il ne m'a rien dit. Je ne savais pas que la situation était telle que tu me l'as décrite… C'est bien pire que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

- Et tu n'as rien vu, murmura Ginny, attends d'être guéri… Lorsque tu pourras t'y aventurer, dans ce monde extérieur, la peur te glacera le sang…

- Ginny, la coupa Hermione d'un ton de reproche, je pense que Harry n'a pas besoin de plus de détails pour l'instant.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune homme :

- Il faut que tu guérisses, avant tout. Il sera toujours temps de te rendre compte de la situation par toi-même… Est-ce que Snape… Enfin, ça se passe bien avec lui ? Je ne l'ai pas vu souvent en deux ans. Lorsqu'il a perdu la marque, il n'est plus venu du tout, je me demandais ce qui s'était passé. Je suis soulagée d'avoir ma réponse.

- Snape… Il est d'une patiente remarquable avec moi. J'ai… J'ai vécu des moments douloureux, et il s'est occupé de moi tout ce temps sans broncher. Je ne le reconnaissais pas du tout. Je n'ai rien compris lorsqu'il est venu me délivrer. J'étais tellement sûr de son dévouement pour l'autre enfoiré, que je croyais qu'il venait me soigner pour me remettre à nouveau entre ses mains. Ça a été difficile pour moi. Il m'aide beaucoup, et je sais bien qu'il n'était pas coupable, pour Albus, et qu'il a fait preuve d'un courage extraordinaire pour l'Ordre, mais malgré tout, je n'arrive pas à lui faire entièrement confiance. Je le voudrais, pourtant, mais…

Ginny se leva en souriant :

- Harry, c'est normal, ne t'en fais pas. Cet homme était si exécrable avec nous ! De toute façon il ne s'attend pas à ce qu'on lui saute dans les bras en le voyant, alors il ne t'en voudra pas pour ça.

- Ginny ça fait presque un an que je vis uniquement avec lui. Il aurait dû y avoir un quelconque rapprochement entre nous… Bien sûr, il me tutoie, et il m'a demandé de l'appeler par son prénom, mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Je n'arrive pas à m'ouvrir à lui.

- Oh, Snape qui propose ça ? Il n'y a que les adultes qui osent l'appeler par son prénom, si nous osions faire cela, nous serions désintégrés sur place ! Fred et Georges seront de mon avis, n'est-ce pas Hermione ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête en souriant.

- Allons, ne te moque pas de lui.

Elle leva un regard voilé sur Harry.

- Écoute, je ne voudrais pas raviver de trop durs souvenirs, mais… lors de ton emprisonnement, aurais-tu eu des nouvelles de… de Ron… ?

Coup de poignard fiché en plein cœur.

- Ron… mais, balbutia Harry, vous ne savez pas… Il… Il… Lors de la rafle, Bellatrix Lestrange lui a jeté un sort mortel. Je l'ai vu tomber devant moi… Je suis désolé mais…

Ginny posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Calme-toi, il n'est pas mort ce soir-là, malgré ce que tu as vu. J'ai un frère résistant ! Neville, qui avait été fait prisonnier avec vous, a été emmené avec lui ensuite. Lors d'une attaque de nos troupes, nous avons pu délivrer une partie des élèves faits prisonniers, mais mon frère n'était pas là. Neville nous a dit qu'il avait été emmené par Malfoy. Certains d'entre nous ont été offerts en temps que serviteurs, ou plutôt esclaves à ses plus fidèles mangemorts. Mon pauvre frère a eu le malheur de tomber sur cet imbécile de Draco, mais je veux croire qu'il est encore en vie. Après tout, Malfoy et lui ont le même âge. Ne fais pas cette tête Harry, je ne crois pas que cette stupide fouine soit assez aguerrie pour tuer quelqu'un, et encore moins une personne qu'il connaît ! Je garde espoir, de toutes mes forces.

Le regard de Harry se déroba et il baissa le visage.

- J'admire ton courage. Vraiment… Je ne suis pas en mesure d'en avoir autant que toi. Alors il serait entre les mais de ce sale gosse ? Depuis tout ce temps ?

- Neville a vu Malfoy le choisir, continua Hermione, mais il a dit aussi qu'il avait croisé son regard un court instant. Et ce qu'il avait pu lire dans les yeux gris n'était rien d'autre qu'un effroi épouvantable. Draco est devenu mangemort si jeune… Il n'a pas choisi. Il n'est peut-être pas si mauvais dans le fond… Nous voulons croire qu'il garde Ron en vie.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Qu'il le garde en vie ? Voldemort m'a gardé en vie, et crois bien que j'aurais préféré la mort.

Ginny se leva d'un bond et posa les mains sur ses hanches.

- Cela suffit ! Je ne veux plus en parler ! Mon frère est en vie, quelque part là-haut, et je remuerais ciel et terre pour le retrouver, dans n'importe quel état ! Je ne l'abandonnerai pas ! Il m'a sauvé la vie ! Pourquoi penses-tu le contraire ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça… Mais à quoi bon se nourrir de faux espoirs ?

Hermione prit doucement la main du garçon dans la sienne.

- Et toi Harry… Durant ton emprisonnement, n'as-tu jamais espéré que quelqu'un vienne à ton secours ? N'importe qui pourvu qu'on te tire de là ? Nous rêvions de te revoir, nous avons toujours cru en ça, et te voilà aujourd'hui. Grâce à Snape ! Si nous voulons croire que Malfoy n'a pas fait et ne fera pas de mal à Ron, nous le croirons. Sans rêves ni espoirs, nous ne sommes plus rien Harry… C'est réellement tout ce qu'il nous reste. Tu t'en rendras compte.

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je suis désolé. Je suis passé à côté de trop de choses. Snape a fait n'importe quoi ! Il ne m'a rien dit !

- Ne lui jette pas la pierre, le coupa la rousse, il a voulu te préserver tout simplement. Si tu étais tellement mal en point, pourquoi rajouter à ton malheur ? Il a voulu guérir ton corps et ton âme, n'était-ce pas préférable à l'idée de tout te balancer illico en pleine tête ?

- Il est tellement secret, s'énerva Harry, il me prend toujours pour un enfant ! Avec ce que j'ai vécu, il pouvait me raconter ce qu'il voulait, merde, il en faudrait beaucoup plus pour me choquer ! Il passe son temps à m'apprendre des tas de choses, mais rien en ce qui concerne le monde sorcier !

Ginny se gratta le menton d'un air dubitatif.

- Harry… Tes réactions sont toujours celle d'un enfant. Tu prends la mouche si facilement ! Un instant, tu défends cet homme, et celui d'après, tu essaies de l'enfoncer magistralement. S'il était là, il serait plutôt en colère, non ?

Le grifondor soupira.

- Je ne suis pas clair avec moi-même, comment pourrais-je l'être avec les autres ? J'ai eu tant de fois l'impression d'être au bord du gouffre, de plonger dans la folie pure, durant l'année que j'ai passé auprès de ce sale serpent, que je me demande encore si je peux reprendre pied maintenant…

- Que s'est-il passé exactement… ? Murmura Hermione en frissonnant.

- Rien qui ne puisse vous être raconté, répondit Harry d'un ton plat, je ne veux pas étaler ce genre de choses. C'était bien trop humiliant et douloureux. Plus tard peut-être…

Des bras encerclèrent sa taille. Ginny plongea un regard larmoyant dans le sien. Merlin qu'il détestait la pitié !

- Pardonne-moi de t'avoir parlé durement, j'ai oublié que tu avais bien souffert toi aussi.

Harry soupira.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Nous sommes tous chamboulés. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir, et vous non plus. Et j'ai tant de choses à dire alors que je ne sais par où commencer, c'est rageant.

- Hum, nous avons si peu de temps, dit Hermione, mais le principal est de savoir que tu vas bien. Combien de temps crois-tu qu'il faudra avant que nous puissions nous revoir ?

- Tout dépend de Snape. C'est à lui de juger. Je viens seulement de reprendre les bases du combat, alors…

Hermione attira Harry à elle, l'enlevant des bras de la rouquine.

- Harry… Je veux te dire ceci : que tu sois l'Élu ou autre, peu importe ! Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que tu ailles mieux. Alors, ce fameux combat, mets-le de côté, pense en priorité à te rétablir, d'accord ? Il y a bien assez d'aurors pour réussir à vaincre cette fichue armée. Ne pense pas à lui, ne pense qu'à toi.

Harry fut surpris des propos de la jeune femme.

- Oui, Mione, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je suis sérieuse. Tout le monde est tellement obnubilé par lui à présent que beaucoup passent à côté de l'essentiel. J'ai mené une enquête sérieuse avec Ginny, et il s'avère que…

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant sur ses gonds. Harry vit dans le regard de son amie une incitation au silence.

- Bien, nous partons, lança sèchement Severus.

- J'aurais souhaité parler à Harry seul à seul, Sev, quémanda Remus.

- Nous avons déjà passé ici plus de temps qu'il ne fallait ! Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Harry risqua un œil sur le visage pâle qui fulminait. Il s'avança toutefois vers le lycan.

- D'accord, allons ailleurs.

Le visage triste s'éclaira d'un sourire et Remus s'empressa de montrer un chemin à Harry. Ils entrèrent dans un petit salon.

- Harry, tu as tellement grandi. Sirius serait fier de toi. Tu as l'air en forme.

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

- Je voulais savoir comment ça se passait avec Severus. Te traite-t-il comme il faut ? J'aimerais tellement que l'on se voit plus, mais c'est malheureusement trop dangereux, du moins pour l'instant.

- Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Severus m'aide. Je suis bien.

Il aurait voulu crier à Remus qu'il voulait rester avec lui, qu'il ne voulait plus repartir… Mais les paroles de Ginny martelèrent son crâne. Non, il n'était plus un gosse, il devait bien lui rester un peu de fierté, non ?

- Tu l'appelles par son prénom ? C'est rare. Il doit t'estimer beaucoup. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Savais-tu que Tonks et Maugrey avaient réussi à détruire presque tous les horcruxes ?

Harry faillit s'étouffer en ravalant sa salive.

- Qu… quoi ?

- Oui, cela a été rendu public, peu après la Rafle, afin que les sorciers puissent tous mettre la main à la pâte, et cela a rendu à Scrimgeour tout son prestige. Il faisait enfin confiance au peuple sorcier ! Mine de rien, cela nous a aidé énormément. Il n'en reste plus que deux apparemment. L'un dans son serpent. Quant à l'autre, personne n'a aucune idée de où il pourrait être ! Mais tu te rends compte… Lier son âme à l'âme d'une autre créature… Brrr. Il n'y avait que lui qui puisse être assez fou pour faire ça !

- C'est sûr… Je ne savais pas que c'était possible… C'est vraiment dingue. Mais il l'est assez pour ça. Oser jouer aux dieux et manipuler les âmes… Il a atteint un degré d'immoralité extraordinaire. Il aurait très bien pu cacher un horcruxe dans un de ses mangemorts.

- C'est une piste que nous avions envisagée. Mais il les fait absolument tous participer au combat. Il ne risquerait pas sa vie ainsi. Il est bien trop lâche. Certains de nos hommes infiltrés nous font des rapports tous les jours. Son bras droit participe aussi à la guerre. Pas un de ses sbires qui ne soit aux premières loges des combats…

- Remus… Harry ravala sa salive, je… je pense que je devrais partir maintenant. Nous sommes restés plus longtemps que prévu déjà.

- Bien sûr, allons-y. Sev va me tuer si j'abuse encore de ton temps, sourit le sorcier. Laisse-moi te dire une dernière chose, tu peux lui faire entièrement confiance. Ne crains rien de lui, Albus l'avait bien choisi. Il est droit et honnête.

Harry se laissa étreindre avec force, puis ils rejoignirent les autres. Les adieux furent rapides.

Snape l'attira à lui et il jeta un sort de lévitation sur eux. Ils remontèrent doucement vers la sortie, puis transplanèrent près leur repaire, se rendant rapidement dans le grand salon.

Là, Harry sentit une boule lui tordre l'estomac. Il devait parler. C'était le moment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais s'il ne disait rien maintenant, il se tairait à tout jamais. Remus lui avait dit de faire confiance à Snape. Il semblait convaincu. Il verrait bien si c'était le bon choix.

- Severus… Je dois vous dire quelque chose.

L'homme se tourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé, comme à son habitude. Harry ne put s'empêcher de glousser nerveusement.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Harry inspira profondément. S'il pouvait compter sur son aide… Si seulement…

- Hey !

Une main se posa gauchement sur son épaule. Il releva le visage d'un air qu'il voulait dégagé, mais cela le crispa encore plus.

- Le dernier horcruxe… Il est en moi…

À suivre……………………………..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Nda : je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic et les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Nda2 : cette fic avait été écrite bien avant la sortie du tome 7, donc il n'y a pas de spoiler, le fait que l'horcruxe se trouve dans Harry était un pur hasard, lol, en même temps je sais pas pour vous, mais je pense que c'était évident qu'elle en arrive là hihi ! Enfin tout ça pour dire, que forcément, mon histoire ne suit en rien le tome 7, donc pour les incohérences etc… c'est normal, lol !! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4  
**Se laisser apprivoiser

Sa révélation était tombée tel un couperet. Foutu gosse ! Au bout d'un an, il était encore capable de le surprendre. De lui coller l'arrière-train au plancher, oui !  
Et il était là, planté devant lui, un oisillon tombé du nid, qui voulait faire le blasé alors que sa lèvre inférieure tremblotait comme une petite folle.

Respire.  
Les secondes passèrent.  
Le visage du gamin se décomposa peu à peu.

Il l'attrapa aux épaules, bien calé face à lui, son regard dans le sien. Il devait rassurer ce pauvre garçon, non ? Ou c'était plutôt lui qu'on devait rassurer. Il avait toujours une chance inouïe ! Celle de tomber dans les emm… le plus profondément possible. Encore une fois, il pouvait le prouver.

- C'est… inattendu.  
Et voilà tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire. Les yeux du jeune homme s'arrondirent.  
- Inattendu ? Bien sûr que pour vous, ça l'est ! Pas besoin de le préciser. Je… je…  
Il se tut et baissa la tête. Severus se racla légèrement la gorge.  
- On va trouver une solution, ne t'inquiètes pas. Lupin est au courant je suppose ?  
- Bien sûr que non, personne ne l'est. C'est déjà assez difficile de se dire que je dois crever pour que cet enfoiré crève pour de bon aussi, je ne veux pas qu'on s'apitoie en plus sur moi, ça me dégoûterait ! Vous, je peux vous le dire. Vous n'êtes pas assez sensible pour avoir pitié ou quoi que ce soit.  
- Merci, une telle motivation m'honore, je t'assure.  
Harry eut un sourire sans joie.  
- Je ne voulais pas être indélicat. Excusez-moi. Mais à qui me raccrocher d'autre ? Je peux vous faire confiance, chacun de vos gestes ou de vos actions me le crient. Alors voilà. C'est tout. Je suis condamné dans tous les cas. Parce que même si je ne le tue pas moi-même, ce qui n'arrivera sans doute pas, je suis obligé de me détruire. Vous parlez d'une victoire !  
Severus eut un rictus sardonique.  
- Allons, tu n'en seras que plus glorifié. Saint Potter, notre Sauveur, mort pour nous en Héros !  
Harry grimaça.  
- Si je pouvais éviter ce genre d'épitaphe ! Plus sérieusement, je m'imaginais mal dire ça à Remus. Ils savent que Nagini est un horcruxe, et si on apprenait que…  
- Avant tout, personne ne doit apprendre que tu vas bien. Voldemort doit te chercher activement. Si tu m'avais dit ça plus tôt, on ne serait même pas allés au Q.G. Et je pense que les gens auraient peur, s'ils savaient…  
Harry secoua la tête.  
- Je sais bien. Certain seraient heureux de m'immoler sur place non ? Si les sorciers se disent qu'il n'y a qu'à détruire les horcruxes pour renverser cet enfoiré une fois pour toutes, plus besoin de l'Elu. Mettons-le en charpie, et détruisons le Lord Noir. Voilà tout.  
- C'est possible, concéda Severus, raison de plus pour que tu ne sortes plus d'ici avant d'être assez fort.  
- Je sais, murmura Harry.  
Il s'avança vers un canapé, posa ses béquilles, et se laissa tomber comme une masse en soupirant.  
- J'aimerais que tout soit fini…  
- De telles extrémités sont stupides, tu…  
- Mais non, coupa Harry, je veux dire que j'aimerais être enfin débarrassé de ça, il désigna ses bâtons, et pouvoir me battre comme tout un chacun. J'irais le sortir de sa tanière, et je me vengerais pour ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Il souffrira comme jamais il n'oserait l'imaginer.  
Les yeux du garçon flamboyaient. Severus se passa une main sur la nuque d'un air pénétré. Il réfléchit un long moment. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Il activerait les crèmes et les lotions, le ferait s'entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce…

L'année qui venait de s'écouler était spéciale. Il ne pouvait plus se cacher qu'il avait apprécié de s'occuper du garçon de la sorte. Un an irréel, loin de tout, à l'entière disposition d'une seule personne… Il avait aimé lui faire prendre de longs bains, le masser, lui faire à manger. Il ne s'était jamais occupé de personne comme il l'avait fait de Harry. Et ça avait été agréable. Il n'avait même pas trouvé le temps long. Le jeune homme avait été une poupée docile, parfaite.  
Mais son air perpétuellement nébuleux l'avait inquiété aussi. Quel plaisir lorsqu'il avait recommencé à sortir de ses gonds lorsqu'il le taquinait. Harry redevenait peu à peu normal. Et finalement, ce n'était pas si mal…  
Seulement maintenant…  
Comment réagirait-il avec l'âme de Voldemort incrustée à la sienne ? L'horcruxe n'influençait-il pas sa personnalité ? De plus, Voldemort le localiserait facilement, si ce n'était déjà fait…  
Mais il avait mis des sorts de protection tellement puissants sur la demeure qu'il faudrait des années à ses sbires avant de tout lever…  
Dans l'urgence, il pouvait estimer avoir été plutôt efficace sur ce coup-là !  
Harry s'était vautré dans le canapé, les yeux dans le vague.  
- Comment cela s'est-il passé ? Demanda Severus.  
Un regard éteint se posa sur lui.  
- Et bien, il a transféré un horcruxe d'un objet à mon corps. Il riait et disait qu'il ne trouverait pas de meilleur protecteur que mon âme. Car nous étions le pendant d'une même personne. Ce fou, comment osait-il croire une telle chose ?  
- Etais-tu conscient lorsque ça s'est produit ?  
- Oui.  
Un frisson sembla lui parcourir le corps. Il crispa ses poings sur le fauteuil.  
- Bien, tu essaieras de mettre ce souvenir dans ma pensine, ainsi je pourrai trouver un contre-sort.  
- Vraiment… murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée, vous êtes bien optimiste. Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas l'occlumencie ?  
- C'est impossible, sur toi. Ton esprit est bien trop fermé. J'ai essayé lorsque je t'ai retrouvé, et je n'ai jamais réussi…  
- Ah…  
Severus s'avança vers une armoire, et prit une bouteille de firewhisky. Il s'en servit une bonne rasade, hésita un instant, puis en tendit un verre à Harry. Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné.  
- Ne crois pas que ça deviendra une habitude. J'en ai besoin, et ça ne te fera pas de mal. J'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé là-bas.  
Le jeune homme se raidit, et regarda son verre d'un air neutre. L'ex-espion s'approcha de lui, et s'assit à ses côtés.  
- Je dois savoir… et ça te fera du bien d'en parler.  
Harry avala son verre d'un trait, ferma les yeux, et soupira.  
- Bien… Je vais vous raconter, mais personne d'autre ne doit savoir. Jamais !

- « Lors de la Rafle, Ron, Neville, les autres et moi avons été emmenés dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Ron avait réussi à mettre Hermione et Ginny en sécurité, heureusement pour Hermione, car ils ont tué une bonne partie des sangs de bourbe, comme ils disaient. J'ai vu Ron se débattre, et réussir à tuer plusieurs Mangemorts. Je faisais ce que je pouvais également de mon côté. Je me suis trouvé face à Lui pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Je n'avais pas ma baguette… Ils ont attrapé Ron, et nous ont attaché, côte à côte. Puis ils nous ont fouetté à sang, en riant, à tour de rôle. Ils ont arraché nos vêtements, afin que leurs coups portent plus… J'ai eu l'impression que ça durait une éternité. Voldemort nous fixait en souriant, comme s'il se trouvait à un spectacle humoristique. J'ai réussi à lancer un sort informulable, et à libérer Ron. Il a couru sur Lestrange, et je l'ai vu tomber quelques mètres plus loin. J'étais persuadé qu'il était mort, mais Hermione et Ginny m'ont confirmé le contraire. Il serait prisonnier de Malfoy, apparemment.  
Ensuite, ils m'ont emmené après m'avoir stupéfixé. Je me suis retrouvé dans les appartements de cet être infâme.  
Là, on a soigné mes blessures. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre… On ne m'a pas rendu de vêtements. Vous imaginez à quel point j'étais mal à l'aise…  
Et il est arrivé. Il m'a montré ma baguette en riant, et me faisant remarquer que j'étais décidément plus stupide qu'il ne le croyait. Il m'a proposé de le rejoindre. J'ai refusé. Je cachais ma nudité comme je le pouvais, et il semblait s'en amuser. Il me fit plusieurs remarques humiliantes, puis m'attacha au mur d'un sort. Il fit entrer quelques uns de ses sbires, afin de me « corriger ». C'est à dire de me fouetter, de me pincer, jusqu'à ce que ma peau rougisse encore et que les plaies se mettent à saigner. Il me proposa encore une fois de m'allier à lui. Je refusais toujours, malgré la peur, la douleur et les humiliations. Je croyais qu'il me tuerait. Je me disais que tout était fini.  
Il me montra alors une petite porte dans le fond de la pièce. « Ce sera ta nouvelle demeure. » Me dit-il d'un air réjoui. Il me poussa à l'intérieur, et je découvrais une geôle étrange. Une partie était magnifique, avec un lit moelleux, des coussins, des lavabos, une douche, des jouets, des instruments de musique, etc… L'autre moitié ressemblait à un cachot. Une paillasse pourrie et humide dans un coin, un vieux seau. Il me dit que j'irais d'un côté ou de l'autre, selon mon comportement, et selon son humeur.  
Il m'assigna au cachot trois jours durant. Sans nourriture, avec un vieux pichet d'eau croupie. Je tombais malade. Il ne manquait pas de faire entrer un de ses imbéciles de serviteur, pour me punir sévèrement de ne pas avoir voulu lui obéir. J'étais toujours nu, j'avais froid, faim, soif… Je souffrais beaucoup. Puis, le troisième jour, la tendance s'inversa et je me trouvais dans l'autre partie de la pièce. Elles étaient toutes deux séparées par un mur invisible. De sorte à ce que je vois bien l'une et l'autre…  
Dans le cachot, je pouvais ainsi regretter ma si jolie chambre confortable, et dans la chambre, je ne pouvais pas oublier que ce cachot pouvait m'engloutir à tout moment.  
Cet endroit me rendait complètement fou.  
Plusieurs fois par jour, je devais me pavaner, nu bien sûr, devant une tablée de mangemorts, qui me battaient à qui mieux, assez pour que je souffre longtemps, mais pas assez pour que j'en crève. Voldemort s'en donnait à cœur joie lui aussi.  
Inlassablement, il me demandait si je voulais me rallier à sa cause.  
Ma réponse était toujours la même…  
Je ne pouvais pas dire oui, vous comprenez ? Je ne pouvais pas… Ma haine grandissait de jour en jour. Je ne pensais qu'à me venger… à venger Ron, et tous les autres… Je ne pensais qu'à la rafle…  
Sinon, après j'ai alterné les moments d'intenses souffrances, et de d'extase pure, il devait me droguer en plus, je devenais complètement fou. Il ne se montrait plus à moi que pour m'emmener du bon côté de cette maudite tour. J'en venais à espérer chaque jour sa venue lorsque j'étais dans le cachot… Je me dégoûtais plus que tout…  
C'était… »

Harry s'interrompit, ramenant ses genoux sous le menton. Une grimace de dégoût barra son visage fin. Severus était suspendu à ses lèvres. Lui qui avait côtoyé le Seigneur des Ténèbres de près n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chambre… D'ailleurs, il avait trouvé Harry dans une pièce normale. Cet enfoiré de serpent avait dû lui détruire le cerveau de sorts d'illusions. Il avait réussi… Il fallait être sacrément pervers pour imaginer une « punition » pareille… Voldemort empirait, il devenait de plus en plus ignoble… Le syndrome de Stockholm revisité… Avait-il fait pire ? Si tant était qu'il puisse y avoir pire ?  
- Harry, est-ce que lui ou les autres… est-ce qu'ils t'ont…  
Le jeune homme le regarda un instant sans comprendre, puis secoua soudainement la tête.  
- Non, je n'ai pas été violé. Heureusement pour moi, j'étais bien trop petit et malingre. Qui aurait eu envie d'un gosse de dix-sept ans qui n'avait pas fini sa croissance ? Enfin, pas sa troupe de mangemorts du moins… lui, je ne sais pas, mais il n'avait pas l'anatomie pour même s'il avait voulu.  
- Comment ça… ?  
- et bien, j'étais devenu bien moins que rien à leurs yeux à tous, et lui ne se gênait pas pour parader devant moi, comme si je n'existais pas. Et… son corps est comme celui d'un serpent. C'était vraiment bizarre. Comme s'il n'avait rien en bas.  
Severus connaissait les tendances de son ancien maître. Il préférait de loin les jeunes éphèbes. Si sa transformation était telle que la lui avait décrite Harry, ce dernier avait eu de la chance. Il n'avait déjà pas été épargné…  
Il posa une main sur le bras du jeune homme qui sursauta.  
- continue.  
- Et bien… Il a continué ainsi, m'ignorant, ou me battant sans vergogne, durant un bon moment, peut être plus de six mois, j'avais perdu la notion du temps. Puis un jour, il est venu me chercher d'un air triomphal dans le cachot. Il m'a emmené dans un souterrain qui débouchait sur une espèce de chapelle, avec un autel en son centre. Il m'a ordonné de m'y allonger. Il a posé un tableau à côté de moi. Qui représentait Grindelwald. Puis il m'a dit qu'il allait me faire un honneur immense. Que je le veuille ou pas. Qu'il en avait assez d'attendre mon consentement. Qu'il n'avait plus le temps. Allez savoir pourquoi. Il a commencé à tracer des cercles dans la pièce, puis a marqué tout mon corps de dessins étranges. Et là seulement j'ai compris ce qu'il projetait de faire. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Même si j'avais pu, je ne serais pas allé bien loin…  
Il a récité des incantations pendant des heures. Je ne sentais même plus mon corps. J'ai certainement dû m'uriner dessus plusieurs fois. Il hurlait de rire, et recommençait à psalmodier ses paroles auxquelles je n'entendais rien.  
Puis le transfert s'est fait. J'ai cru que mon cœur exploserait sous la douleur et le choc. C'était bien pire qu'un doloris… et enfin, ce fut tout.  
Il me jeta sur son épaule, et me ramena dans la chambre. J'étais heureux de ne pas retourner au cachot. Je lui en étais reconnaissant.  
Les lèvres du jeune homme tremblèrent à l'évocation de ce sentiment. Le masque indéchiffrable de son visage s'était à nouveau mué en une grimace déroutante. Severus eut un frisson. Du bras, il remonta sa main et attira Harry à lui.  
- Il paiera pour tout ça. Et je trouverais comment annuler ceci. Ce qui a été fait peut être défait. J'en suis sûr.  
Harry s'était laissé faire. Il ne bougea pas, mais une petite voix lui répondit :  
- Je jurerais entendre Albus. Severus, je doute que vous trouviez quoi que ce soit. C'était une magie étrange. Plus ancienne que tout ce que j'ai pu entendre ou voir jusque là…  
Le sorcier soupira. Il caressa doucement les cheveux du jeune homme, puis se leva doucement du canapé. Harry lui lança un coup d'œil interrogatif.  
- Tu vas te reposer. Demain, j'irais chercher des racines de Mandragore. Ici, il n'y en a pas, mais je connais un endroit, s'il n'a pas été rasé, qui pourrait en contenir. Elles accélèreront ta guérison.  
Harry attrapa ses béquilles, et s'extirpa du canapé. Il fit quelques pas vers l'escalier, et se retourna :  
- Je suppose que si vous n'en avez pas eu avant, c'est que cette plante se trouve dans un endroit dangereux. Je ne vous supplierais pas de ne pas y aller, et croyez bien que si j'avais pu, je vous épargnerais cette peine, mais j'en ai besoin. Faites attention alors, et merci.  
- je t'en prie, répondit Severus.  
Il regarda le jeune homme s'éloigner peu à peu. Ces racines… il n'en trouverait qu'à un seul endroit. Poudlard. Dans la forêt interdite. Il allait devoir redoubler de prudence. Mais c'était la seule solution pour aider Harry. Et ce stupide gryffondor avait l'air plus déterminé que jamais. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser végéter dans cet état plus longtemps.  
Il se resservit un verre, qu'il avala d'une traite. Le récit d'Harry lui avait laissé un goût amer. Il ne se sentait pas choqué non, il n'avait pas pitié non plus du garçon. Il comprenait simplement son désir de vengeance. Et plus que tout, il voulait l'aider à le réaliser. En mémoire d'Albus, et pour tout ce que ce gosse avait enduré.

Il faisait encore nuit lorsqu'il se faufila hors de la demeure. Il transplana près du lieu où il devait se rendre. Il marcha une bonne heure dans les ronces et la boue. Se rendre dans cet endroit lui rappelait des souvenirs pas forcément tendres. Il lui était arrivé tellement de choses dans cette satanée forêt. Et à en partie à cause d'elle, Voldemort était revenu. On ne trouvait de licornes qu'ici. Si cet empaffé de Quirrel n'avait pas amené cet ertzaz de mage noire près d'un des animaux sacrés, il n'aurait sans doute pas pu se régénérer comme il l'avait fait.  
Il s'enfonça plus profondément encore. Pas un bruit à l'horizon. Ce qui était très troublant. La forêt n'avait pas été rasée, mais de où il se trouvait, il avait pleine vue sur les ruines de l'ancienne école. Son cœur se serra. Tellement de choses essentielles avaient été détruites…  
Il trouva rapidement l'arbre, et gratta frénétiquement à son pied. Il trouva trois racines de taille convenable, qui semblaient dormir comme des bébés. Il les arracha doucement, prenant garde à ne pas les réveiller, et les enfouies dans un sac de terre qu'il transportait à sa ceinture. Il se releva, regardant autour de lui. Toujours pas de bruit. Il rebroussa chemin. Marcha un long moment.  
Puis il entendit le rire.  
Son rire.  
Rire de démon déchaîné.  
- Et où comptes-tu aller comme ça, mon beau Sevy ?  
Il se retourna en soupirant.  
- Beatrix ma chère, toujours aussi discrète à ce que je vois.  
La sorcière à la chevelure de feu le tenait en joue, l'air réjoui d'un enfant se tenant devant son cadeau de Noël.  
- Sev, ça fait si longtemps… Un peu plus d'un an, non ? Tu me vois enchantée… J'imagine la joie du Lord lorsque je lui amènerais ta tête ! Mais avant, dis-moi où est l'enfant !  
La main de Severus se crispa sur sa baguette. Cette folle était imprévisible. Il devait gagner du temps.  
- Je te le dirais, mais tu devrais éviter de me tuer avant, je doute que le Seigneur Noir soit heureux de devoir constater ma mort, alors que j'ai si bien caché son cher trésor.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tout mon temps pour te faire avouer. Si nous testions nos pouvoirs, mon ami ? Es-tu toujours aussi svelte qu'avant ?  
Severus eut juste le temps d'éviter un sort. Il riposta, et la sorcière para en ricanant. Les sorts commencèrent à fuser des deux côtés, en étincelantes gerbes de couleur. Puis d'un seul coup plus rien.  
Severus n'entendait plus que le propre son de sa respiration.  
Un son saccadé. Elle l'avait fatigué. Peste ! Il connaissait pourtant ses techniques mieux que personne. C'est à lui qu'elle devait tout.  
Une douleur fulgurante lui transperça le dos. Il s'écroula en hurlant.  
Un rire nerveux lui répondit. Puis une main l'attrapa par les cheveux, relevant son visage d'un coup sec.  
- J'ai horreur de te faire du mal, Sevy. Tu devrais le savoir. Dis-moi ce que je veux, que je puisse te tuer sans douleur. Je t'aime tellement, même après toutes années, tu as toujours été tellement abject… Alors dis-moi tout, que je puisse en finir vite et proprement avec toi…  
Il tendit rapidement la main.  
Elle le regarda d'un air surpris, puis hurla de rire. Du sang mouilla ses lèvres.  
- Lâche, hahaha, lâche ignominieux… J'aurais dû me douter de ce genre de bassesse… N'aie crainte, nous nous reverrons dans l'autre monde mon chéri… De là-haut, je serais aux premières loges pour assister à ta défaite…  
Elle avait lâché sa baguette, et posa la main sur le couteau fiché dans son abdomen.  
Severus se releva, grimaçant sous la douleur.  
Elle tira sur le petit poignard. Une gerbe de sang se mêla à la neige boueuse, ornant le sol d'une large fleur sanglante.  
Son regard fou se posa une nouvelle fois sur l'ex-espion. Puis elle ferma les yeux.  
Severus ramassa le sac qu'il avait fait tomber, et repartit aussi vite que le lui permettait la souffrance qui lui martelait le dos. Un liquide chaud et poisseux coulait en abondance.  
Son sang.  
Arrivé à la lisière de la forêt, il transplana.  
Une fois dans la maison, il s'écroula sur le sol. Tout irait bien. Il avait les racines. N'était-ce pas ce qui importait le plus ?

À suivre………………………


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic

CHAPITRE 5  
PAPILLON

Harry entendit le bruit sourd d'une chute, alors qu'il se rendait dans la petite bibliothèque pour prendre un livre sur les sorts de combat. Il se rendit le plus vite possible en haut de l'escalier, et vit Snape écroulé sur le sol. Serrant tant bien que mal sa baguette dans sa main droite, en même temps que la poignée de sa béquille, il descendit les marches avec prudence, jetant un regard circulaire pour s'assurer que son professeur était revenu seul. Il avait peur et sentait son sang pulser à toute allure dans ses tempes. Il inspira un grand coup, et descendit les dernières marches.  
Le dos du sorcier, qui se trouvait face contre sol, se soulevait légèrement. Harry s'approcha doucement. Il s'accroupit à côté et une posa une main sur son épaule. Une quinte de toux brutale le fit sursauter. Le corps de l'ex-espion se souleva d'un coup, et il laissa tomber un gros sac aux pieds du jeune homme.  
- Va… rempoter ça… tout de suite.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous êtes blessé ? Attendez !  
Harry le fixa un instant alors qu'il s'éloignait de lui.  
- Fais ce que je te dis ! Sinon les racines vont mourir… Je vais… dans ma chambre, allez, file ! Hurla-t-il presque en commençant son ascension.  
Le griffondor sursauta, puis se leva difficilement et partit en direction du laboratoire. Il ouvrit le sac, et vit les racines de mandragore, tout à fait éveillées, qui le regardaient avec suspicion.  
Il prit trois gros pots, les remplit de terre, et les déposa côtes à côtes. Il tendit la main vers la première racine, qui commençait à ouvrir doucement sa petite bouche.  
- J'avais oublié qu'elles hurlaient en sortant de terre, mince !  
Il la prit avec précaution, la recouvrant le plus possible avec la terre du sac. Il réussit à la replanter dans le pot sans histoires. Il refit les mêmes gestes précautionneux avec les autres. Parfait. Il se sentait plutôt fier de lui ! Il partit se laver les mains, et revint dans le hall. L'état de Snape l'inquiétait, et il se dirigea vers les escaliers. Une boule se forma alors dans son estomac. De larges flaques brunâtres s'étalaient le long de l'escalier. Il s'approcha. De petites gouttes écarlates glissaient doucement le long de la rampe.  
Par Merlin, il devait être sérieusement blessé ! Harry tenta de monter aussi vite qu'il le pût, priant afin que Snape soit toujours de ce monde. Perdre autant de sang…  
Il ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre. Snape était allongé sur le lit, encore habillé, le visage fiévreux.  
- Il faut vous soigner ! Levez-vous vite, et enlevez votre robe et votre chemise, je dois voir ce que vous avez !  
- C'est bon… Je n'ai rien, des égratignures. Je me soignerais après, je suis fatigué, laisse-moi…  
Harry s'approcha, et pointa sa baguette vers lui. En un sort, il le mit torse nu, et poussa une exclamation étouffée. Son dos était complètement lapidé. Des larges griffes labouraient la peau claire du dos et des épaules, ainsi que le haut de son bras droit.  
- Ah… Il faut nettoyer ça… C'est… c'est…  
Snape s'assit péniblement, laissant échapper un râle rauque. Harry se précipita dans sa salle de bain, et fit couler de l'eau très chaude dans une bassine. Il jeta un sort de lévitation sur l'objet, et retourna dans la chambre, suivit également de quelques baumes et lotions que l'adulte utilisait sur lui.  
- Laissez-moi faire, ce n'est pas humain de perdre autant de sang ! J'ai besoin de vous moi !  
- Vous êtes… plus têtu…que…  
Il ferma les yeux en grimaçant, lorsque Harry posa un linge mouillé sur les blessures pour les nettoyer. Le garçon sentait tous les muscles se crisper sous ses va-et-vient. Il essayait pourtant d'y aller le plus doucement possible. Il tamponna d'abord les plaies, pour nettoyer le sang séché, minutieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de risque qu'un corps étranger infecte les blessures. La fièvre de Snape semblait ne jamais vouloir tomber. Il avait les paupières closes et respirait par saccades.  
Harry connaissait par cœur les potions et les crèmes qu'il avait utilisées sur lui, ce fut sans difficulté qu'il eut à choisir parmi les soins. Une lotion pour faire arrêter l'écoulement du sang. Une autre pour purifier les plaies. Une pour désinfecter en profondeur. Puis une autre pour assainir la peau tout autour. Au final, beaucoup de griffes, mais moins profondes que ce qu'avait craint le jeune homme au départ. Pas besoin de recoudre apparemment. Il se leva, partit une nouvelle fois dans la salle de bain pour prendre de la gaze et des bandages dans l'armoire à pharmacie, puis revint avec peine. Peste soit de ces foutues béquilles, de ces foutues jambes ! Il n'en pouvait plus. Snape le regarda fixement lorsqu'il revint. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, et glissaient le long de ses tempes et de son cou. Harry finit en lui mettant une bonne rasade de crème pour activer la fermeture des plaies, et banda son bras, puis son dos et son torse. Enfin, il lui donna une gorgée de potion pour faire tomber la fièvre.  
Le professeur s'allongea sur le ventre, l'air complètement ailleurs. Il semblait épuisé, et grandement contrarié.  
Harry le laissa, préférant remettre un éventuel interrogatoire à plus tard.

Il se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Son cœur battait vite. Jamais il n'avait eu à soigner quelqu'un de la sorte. Surtout pas quelqu'un dont il dépendait autant. La vie et la mort de cet homme étaient liées aux siennes à présent. S'il se retrouvait seul, il ne pourrait jamais se débrouiller, de cela, il était bien conscient. Comment rejoindre les autres ? Et puis, il n'était bon à rien actuellement…  
Il se releva aussitôt. Après tout, il pouvait s'entraîner seul. Il était fatigué, mais s'il baissait les bras à chaque fois que quelque chose sortait de l'ordinaire, il n'était pas prêt d'y arriver.  
Il partit dans la salle d'entraînement, et marcha longuement sur son appareil de sport, intensifiant la vitesse autant qu'il le pût. En même temps, il avait ensorcelé un livre, qui se tenait devant lui et tournait lui-même ses propres pages. Au bout d'une heure et demi, complètement lessivé, Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise, pour reprendre son souffle.  
Il attendit un bon moment, puis repartit en direction de la salle de bain. Après une longue douche, il s'installa dans un fauteuil, et continua à apprendre, des sorts de guérison cette fois.  
En milieu d'après-midi, il risqua un œil dans la chambre de Snape, qui semblait dormir profondément.  
Il s'avança, voulant poser une main sur son front, afin de voir si sa température avait baissé. Une main s'agrippa automatiquement à la sienne, le faisant bondir de peur.  
- Harry… soupira Snape, évite de t'approcher de moi durant mon sommeil, ça pourrait être dangereux…  
Il le lâcha, et se releva, jetant un regard sur ses bandages.  
- Et bien… Je n'ose croire qu'un gryffondor ait pu faire du bon boulot… Mais je me sens bien mieux, heureusement que tu as eu droit à MES cours…  
- Hum, je prendrais ça pour un merci. Vous n'avez plus de fièvre… ?  
- Non, c'est passé.  
L'estomac du jeune homme se mit à gronder soudainement. Il rougit et baissa les yeux.  
- Tu n'as pas mangé ? Gronda le maître des potions.  
- Non, je me suis entraîné, et j'ai travaillé quelques sorts, j'ai complètement oublié, je suis désolé.  
- Je te l'ai dit maintes fois, trois repas par jour, et c'est un minimum pour quelqu'un de ton âge. Comment espères-tu te remplumer si tu ne manges rien ?  
Il le traitait toujours comme un enfant. Cela le contrariait. Mais il préféra se taire.  
- Descendons, nous allons manger, ensuite, je te montrerais que faire avec les racines de mandragore. Elles sont à point pour ma préparation.  
Il passa un tee-shirt, et sortit de la chambre en regardant Harry clopiner durement à sa suite.  
- Tu as fait de gros efforts on dirait, c'est très bien. C'est le seul moyen, en plus de ce que je vais préparer, pour activer ton rétablissement.  
Harry hocha la tête. Une fois en bas, il eut droit à une immense assiette de pâtes bolognaises, qu'il dévora de bon cœur. Cette journée lui avait ouvert l'appétit finalement.  
Ils allèrent ensuite dans le laboratoire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Snape à la dérobée. Ce dernier manipulait agilement les ingrédients, pourtant, par instant, son visage reflétait une réelle souffrance. Harry admirait sa capacité à agir comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été blessé. Il ne semblait pas décidé à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry préféra encore attendre sagement, pour avoir des réponses.  
Regarder Severus préparer ses potions l'apaisait étrangement. Ses gestes précis l'hypnotisaient de plus en plus. Comment avait-il pu ne pas se rendre compte de la souplesse de ces mains lorsqu'il était étudiant ? Sans doute, s'il avait eu confiance en lui dès le départ, comme le lui avait demandé Dumbledore, beaucoup de choses ne seraient pas arrivées. Encore et toujours de sa faute… De la faute de ce fichu caractère…  
- Arrête de rêvasser, Potter, n'oublie pas que c'est sur toi que je vais tester ceci. Tu as plutôt intérêt à m'avancer les ingrédients dans l'ordre où je te les demanderais !  
- Euh, oui, oui bien sûr !  
Ils préparèrent le mélange pendant une bonne heure. Puis Snape mit le tout dans des bocaux, l'air satisfait.  
- Bien… Tout est parfait… Mais je te préviens, les effets sont dévastateurs. Je ne pourrais t'en mettre qu'une fois par semaine. Grâce à ce baume, les cellules de guérison sont activées au centuple. Cela demande beaucoup d'effort au corps. Tu auras la sensation de brûler entièrement. Ne fais pas cette tête, on ne peut pas dire que ça fait mal, mais… c'est bizarre, une sensation qui te prend complètement. De toute façon, je te l'appliquerais, donc je resterais près de toi si tu as peur.  
- Hummm…. Ce n'est pas très engageant, murmura Harry pour lui-même, dites-moi, cette nuit, que vous est-il arrivé exactement ?  
Le regard de l'homme se fit plus dur. Il reprit aussitôt son masque austère.  
- Rien qui ne t'intéresse.  
Le sang du jeune sorcier ne fit qu'un tour. Il explosa :  
- Vous vous fichez de moi ? Je vous retrouve sur le sol, baignant dans votre sang, et il ne s'est rien passé d'assez important ? Je veux savoir ! J'ai décidé de vous faire confiance ! Je pensais que ce serait réciproque ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'envoyer balader !  
- Et au non de quoi exactement ? Demanda Snape d'un ton acide.  
Il dardait sur Harry un drôle de regard. Ce dernier, furieux, s'approcha un peu plus de lui.  
- Et bien… Si vous êtes à mes côtés, c'est à cause de Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? Alors vous devez m'obéir ! Comme vous l'auriez fait avec lui ! Sinon… Sinon… Je vous tuerais si vous ne vous soumettez pas !  
Il criait. Une furie semblait vouloir le consumer. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses propos. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : faire du mal à cet homme revêche et irrespectueux.  
Des mains se posèrent sur chacune de ses épaules, et les yeux noirs se plongèrent dans les siens.  
- Maintenant ça suffit.  
Une des mains quitta son épaule, pour se poser sur ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de ce regard d'ébène qui semblait l'aspirer.  
Sa colère fit place à un grand froid, puis à du vide. Il ferma les yeux et expira doucement par le nez.  
La main glissa sur sa joue, pour se perdre dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi avait-il dit ces choses horribles ? Il n'osait relever la tête. Son corps tremblait comme un fou. Le maître des potions allait le tuer sur place. Comment avait-il pu… ?  
- Je… je… balbutia-t-il avec difficulté.  
Ses dents s'entrechoquaient tellement… Il n'arriverait pas à s'excuser. Et quand bien même…  
- C'est bon, murmura le sorcier contre son oreille.  
Le visage enfoui contre le torse de Snape, il fut vite calmé en écoutant les battements réguliers et doux de son cœur.  
- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas parler comme ça… je vous jure, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je…  
Il s'interrompit avec horreur. Non, ce n'était quand même pas… Il se détacha brusquement de son aîné, un air de dégoût sur le visage. À la manière dont le sorcier le regardait, il n'y avait pas de doute…  
- Vous… vous pensez que…  
- J'y ai déjà réfléchi, Harry. Il est tout à fait possible que son âme interfère sur la tienne. Heureusement, ce n'est qu'une partie. Tu arriveras sans doute à la contrôler. Nous trouverons une solution. Ton âme à toi est entière Harry, ne l'oublie pas !  
Le jeune homme tourna le dos et sortit du labo. Il devait être seul. Savoir que ce monstre avait osé profaner son corps en y insérant son âme immonde, et maintenant, sentir que cette chose pouvait outrepasser la sienne…  
Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il était bel et bien foutu.  
Il jeta ses béquilles contre le mur d'un geste rageur, et se laissa glisser au sol, ramenant ses genoux sous son menton. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, ne voulant plus réfléchir à rien.  
Des pas firent crisser le parquet.  
- Lève-toi, je vais t'étaler ça tout de suite.  
- Non, pas besoin ! Laissez-moi.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de protester. Snape l'avait soulevé et jeté sur le lit. Il se penchait à présent sur lui et déboutonnait sa robe. Harry ferma les yeux, se laissant faire. Il n'avait envie de rien. En les rouvrant, il comprit que la douleur du dos de Severus s'était réveillée. Il affichait un air concentré, bien trop crispé.  
Le jeune homme soupira et repoussant ses mains, lui fit comprendre qu'il se déshabillerait lui-même. Il se mit en boxer et s'allongea sur le dos.  
Snape ouvrit un bocal, y plongea les doigts, et remonta doucement des chevilles aux cuisses. Cela picotait un peu. Il prit un peu plus de crème, et massa plus largement sa jambe droite, avant de passer à la gauche. Harry commençait à ressentir des picotements de plus en plus insistants. Le sorcier le fit se retourner, et passa de la crème à la base de son dos, puis sur ses hanches. Harry se retrouva à nouveau sur le dos.  
Et la sensation s'intensifia d'un coup. Il poussa un gémissement de surprise. Une chaleur étrange le prenait au corps, l'enveloppant complètement. Ce n'était ni agréable, ni désagréable. C'était inquiétant, bien trop bizarre. Il gigota pour essayer de faire partir ces sensations, sans résultats. Il se retourna et s'agrippa des deux mains au matelas, en haletant. Il ne supportait plus cela. Ça devait cesser… Il se roula sur le côté, puis fut immobilisé par des bras puissants. Il s'arc-bouta. Qu'on le laisse en paix ! Par Merlin ! Des milliers de flammes lui léchaient le corps, suivies aussitôt par une armada de jets glacés. Horrible et délicieux tout à la fois. Il ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien. Rien d'autre que son corps. Il était son corps. Entièrement et absolument.  
Puis la sensation partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.  
Harry reposait, pantelant, entre les bras de Severus. Ce dernier tourna de sa main le visage du jeune homme vers lui.  
- Tout va bien ?  
Harry acquiesça. Il n'avait plus la force de parler. Une main rassurante caressait doucement ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux un moment, savourant cet instant. Quelque chose s'était passé. Vraiment. Il le sentait. Son corps voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il avait repris de la vigueur. Il voulut se lever, et fit quelques pas. Lentement, l'un après l'autre. Il se sentait fébrile. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion… Mais non, il sentait la faiblesse de ses jambes, mais il marchait sans aide…  
Pour un peu, il en aurait sauté de joie. Il adressa un sourire heureux au sorcier qui le regardait avec une pointe d'anxiété.  
- Je marche bien… vous ne trouvez pas ?  
- Oui, répondit Severus, mais ménage-toi pour l'instant. Ton corps a subi un choc. Viens ici.  
Harry se dirigea vers lui. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il pourrait s'entraîner vraiment sérieusement…  
- Viens te coucher, je veux que tu dormes le plus possible. Demain après-midi, nous combattrons de manière plus poussée.  
- Votre dos… ?  
- C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas. Tu m'as bien soigné. D'ici quelques jours, je n'aurais même plus de traces. N'oublie pas que j'ai créé moi-même ces produits. Ils sont excellents, finit-il sur un petit sourire ironique.  
- C'est vrai, répondit simplement Harry.  
Il s'allongea sous les couvertures, le cœur léger.  
- Bonne nuit Harry.

Quatorze mois passèrent. Quatorze mois d'entraînement acharné, durant lesquels Harry apprenait par cœur toutes les techniques de combat des plus grands mages de guerre. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Severus s'y connaissait à ce point. Il comprenait qu'il ait eu tellement envie d'enseigner tout cela aux étudiants de Poudlard. Pourquoi Albus l'en avait-il toujours empêché ? Par peur de se trouver avec d'autres Jedusor en puissance peut-être, qui utiliseraient ces techniques à mauvais escient, estimait Severus. Harry pensait qu'il devait sans doute avoir raison.  
Il avait fini par lui expliquer sa confrontation avec Bellatrix. Cela l'avait remué, parce qu'il la connaissait depuis l'enfance. Il aurait préféré ne pas la tuer lui-même. Elle avait été une de ses amies les plus proches, durant leur scolarité, et malgré leurs nombreuses divergences d'idées, il l'appréciait énormément. Harry se doutait qu'il y avait eu plus que de l'amitié entre eux. Mais jamais il n'aurait osé amener ce sujet. Il préférait ne même pas penser que cette folle ait pu avoir une quelconque vie sexuelle. Elle le dégoûtait tellement…  
Bizarrement, ils s'étaient beaucoup plus rapproché durant leurs combats que durant leurs conversations.  
Harry se démenait corps et âme pour être à la hauteur de son partenaire, et ce dernier semblait apprécier grandement ses efforts.  
Ils n'arrêtaient que pour manger, ou lorsque Severus voulait à tout prix le faire étudier. Puis recommençaient rapidement leurs combats, inlassablement.  
Harry adorait ça. Il se sentait plus vivant que jamais. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.  
Bien sûr, il pensait souvent à ses amis le soir, avant de se coucher, mais son désir d'être un jour assez fort pour les protéger prévalait sur son désir de les revoir.  
Harry avait 20 ans, bientôt 21. Il avait bien grandi, s'était finement musclé, et était d'une souplesse extraordinaire.  
Il égalait presque Severus, qui n'aurait reconnu cela pour rien au monde. Ce dernier était toujours aussi tranchant et implacable, mais s'était adouci, d'une certaine manière.  
Adouci à sa façon, se disait Harry. Cela voulait dire que pour n'importe qui, c'était un homme sévère et ronchon. Pour lui, c'était un professeur extrêmement compétent, et compréhensif. Et cela, jamais il n'aurait cru le dire, ni même le penser de lui.  
Chacun à leur manière, ils avaient tout fait pour mettre du leur dans leur relation. Et cela avait marché. Ils se respectaient mutuellement. C'était un immense pas en avant. Et cela leur suffisait.  
Un soir, alors qu'ils se reposaient dans la salle à manger, un verre de bourbon à la main, Severus surprit le jeune homme, qui faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson.  
- Demain, nous retournerons au Q.G. Et nous y resterons pour un temps. Tu es prêt à présent.  
- Demain ? Déjà ? Tu es fou ? Mais non, ce n'est pas possible…  
Un haussement de sourcil étonné fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut en retour.  
- Voyons Severus, je ne suis pas assez fort. Je ne peux pas rester là-bas ? On… On peut y aller, mais revenir ici ensuite, non ?  
- Je pensais que tu aurais été heureux de revoir tes amies… Et puis, tous les membres de l'Ordre, qui seront sous ton commandement, comme le désirait Albus.  
Harry se sentait déboussolé. Il était bien ici, rien qu'avec lui. Il ne voulait pas vivre ailleurs. Puis son esprit se remit en place brusquement :  
- Qu'as-tu dit ? Sous… sous mon commandement… ? Jamais de la vie ! Je suis trop jeune !  
- Tout ira bien, Harry. Tu savais que cela arriverait, non ? Albus te l'avait laissé entendre.  
Le jeune homme reposa son verre. Il réfléchit un long moment. Il n'était plus un gosse. Il était vraiment temps de sortir de sa tanière. Maintenant qu'il était entièrement guéri, il n'avait plus de raison de rester ici. Il devait suivre sa voie. La seule façon d'accomplir pleinement sa vengeance.  
- Severus. Tu resteras avec moi ?  
- Bien sûr, répondit le sorcier d'un air surpris, à moins que ne veuilles pas de moi.  
Harry se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Il se plaça ensuite face à l'ancien maître des potions.  
- Je ne veux personne d'autre avec moi. Tu m'apprends tellement… Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne veux que toi pour m'épauler. Promets-le.  
L'aîné se leva à son tour, le fixant avec un sourire moqueur.  
- Quel honneur, me demanderais-tu de devenir ton bras droit ?  
- Bien sûr que oui, répondit le jeune homme avec sérieux, quoi d'autre ?  
Le sorcier secoua la tête.  
- Minerva est à la tête de l'Ordre depuis un certain temps, je doute qu'elle soit heureuse d'être évincée pour mon profit Harry, ce ne sera pas judicieux. Je serais là, mais à la même échelle que les autres.  
- Non, répondit Harry d'un ton sans appel. Ce sera toi et c'est tout. Tu es le seul qui connaisse suffisamment de choses pour contrecarrer le serpent. Et tu sais pour l'horcruxe, il n'y a que toi qui saches. Je ne peux avoir personne d'autre en permanence auprès de moi. Je te veux toi.  
- Quand tu as une idée en tête… Soit, nous verrons demain. Pour l'heure, finissons ce verre, et allons manger.  
La seule pensée qui vint à Harry fut : leur dernier dîner en tête à tête. Il chassa vite cette idée bizarre. Il se sentait étrange. Il aurait dû se réjouir, et cela ne lui faisait pas vraiment plaisir.  
Il n'avait pas peur d'affronter l'extérieur, non, c'était juste… qu'il devrait partager son professeur avec les autres, et lui aussi devrait se partager. Il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Plus de deux ans ensemble… Eux… Il finit son verre et s'en resservit un autre.  
- Hey, tu ne vas pas te soûler quand même ? Pas la veille de notre retour !  
- Mais non, j'en ai besoin c'est tout.  
Un bras autour de ses épaules l'attira contre le corps souple et chaud de l'ex-espion.  
- Tout se passera bien Harry, ne t'en fais pas. Je croyais te faire plaisir…  
- Il n'y a que toi qui me connaisses. Si Hermione s'apercevait de mes névroses ? Si elle devinait pour l'horcruxe… ? Et les autres ? Pourtant, je sais aussi que je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment ici avec toi. Ce serait lâche.  
- Allons… Et puis il y aura ta jolie fiancée, ne l'oublie pas.  
Harry le regarda sans comprendre. Puis…  
- Ginny ? Nous étions séparé quelques temps avant la Rafle, et de toute façon… Je n'ai pas l'esprit à ce genre de sottises, il y a plus important que ça !  
- Fais attention, je trouve que tu me ressembles de plus en plus, sourit Severus.  
Harry plongea un regard audacieux dans le sien.  
- Ce serait un honneur…  
Ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire. Puis Severus réagit le premier. Il toussota et se dégagea brusquement.  
- Nous allons manger, et tu vas emporter ce à quoi tu tiens, Harry. Mes vêtements sont malgré tout un peu grand pour toi, nous devrions pouvoir nous en procurer d'autres demain.  
Il sortit d'un pas rapide de la pièce, en rappelant que le dîner serait prêt dans peu de temps.  
Harry suivit sa silhouette pensivement. Qu'était-il sur le point de faire à son professeur ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment, ou plutôt si. Mais cela aurait été suicidaire !  
Il n'avait pas hâte d'être au lendemain…

À suivre…………………………………..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6  
Dominus  
**  
_" Rien ne nous rend si grands qu'une grande douleur. "  
Alfred de Musset  
_

Disclaimer : je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic, et les persos ne sont pas à moi, voili voilou !!

Remus et Hermione attendait l'arrivée de Severus et Harry avec nervosité. Ils avaient tout préparé la veille. Et aujourd'hui, à 10h00 précises, Harry serait introduit en qualité de Maître de l'Ordre du Phoenix.  
Pas un seul des membres, hormis bien sûr Minerva et eux-mêmes n'était au courant du fait que le Survivant avait échappé à Voldemort, deux ans plus tôt.  
La surprise serait de taille.  
Un fracas se fit entendre puis les deux hommes apparurent.  
Hermione resta un instant bouche bée. Remus toussota, et elle se reprit instantanément.  
- oh Harry… Tu as tellement changé…  
Il se tenait devant elle, le visage sérieux, grand et svelte, habillé d'une armure d'écailles de dragon, épousant à la perfection chaque ligne de son corps, l'épée de Godric griffondor ceinte à son côté gauche. Du bras droit, il tenait un heaume contre sa hanche.  
- Oh, oui, je ne porte plus de lunettes, plutôt gênant, lors d'un combat… répondit-il en souriant doucement.  
Snape s'avança à ses côtés, portant la même armure.  
- waouh… murmura Remus, où vous êtes-vous procuré ces cuirasses ?  
- Elles appartenaient à mon père et à son frère, je les ai toujours protégées de mon mieux. Je savais qu'elles auraient de nouveau une utilité. Même si mon très cher père doit se retourner dans sa tombe, sachant à quel usage je les destine… répondit Severus sans ironie.  
Hermione n'en revenait pas. La prestance et la force qui se dégageaient du jeune homme étaient impressionnantes.  
- Tu as encore tellement grandi, c'est incroyable…  
Harry hocha la tête :  
- hum, on dirait que mes hormones de croissances ont fini par s'affoler ces derniers mois ! J'ai grandi ainsi en à peine deux mois !  
Remus s'approcha d'eux en se grattant la nuque.  
- Les membres n'en reviendront pas ! Minerva n'en croira pas ses yeux, elle non plus ! Ah oui, elle s'excuse de ne pas être ici, une affaire de dernière minute à régler. Nous devons l'attendre dans son bureau. Bientôt le tien, Harry, finit-il en souriant chaleureusement.  
Hermione fixait son ami avec attention. À n'en pas douter, il ferait un chef parfait… Elle en était convaincue. Il avait le charisme pour.

Elle se tourna vers la porte, et posa la main sur la poignée.  
- Bien, allons-y.  
Ils la suivirent jusqu'au bureau de l'ancienne directrice. Hermione était nerveuse à l'idée de ce que penserait Ginny en voyant Harry. La jeune fille avait eu tellement de mal à essayer de mettre ses sentiments de côté. Le fait de le côtoyer à nouveau chaque jour la tourmenterait encore plus. Bien sûr, la rouquine savait bien que le temps n'était pas propice aux amours, mais elle avait aimé Harry tellement fort.  
Sans doute, s'ils gagnaient cette foutue guerre, tout redeviendrait comme avant… D'ailleurs, Harry n'avait-il pas interrompu leur relation pour la protéger… ?  
Snape lui posa une question, elle sortit brusquement de ses pensées, un peu rouge ne pas avoir écouté, et pria Snape de répéter.  
- Mademoiselle Granger, vos neurones auraient-elles elles aussi subi les affres de la guerre ? Je vous demandais juste quelle heure il était.  
Toujours aussi aimable, pensa-t-elle, si une seule personne sur cette terre ne changerait jamais, ce serait bien lui !  
- Il est 8h40… Professeur.  
Elle ne savait pas comment s'adresser à lui à présent.  
- Plus la peine de m'appeler ainsi, nous serons collègues à temps plein maintenant, même si je ne saute pas de joie à cette idée, alors appelez-moi par mon prénom, ça ira très bien ainsi, miss Granger.  
- Très bien, c'est valable aussi dans l'autre sens, Severus.  
Des tasses de thé apparurent sur une table basse. Puis un cri les fit sursauter.  
- Oooooooh!! Harry Potter, monsieur!! Harry Potter est revenu !! Dobby est si heureux, Monsieur !!  
Le jeune homme se pencha vers lui :  
- Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir, Dobby. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, là où j'étais.  
Le petit elfe était rose de plaisir, et battait des mains.  
- Si heureux, si heureux ! Un tel honneur, Harry Potter est encore plus beau qu'avant !! Harry Potter était le plus beau de Poudlard, maintenant il est le plus beau du monde entier !  
Severus faillit s'étouffer avec son thé. Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux qui fit rire Harry.  
- Je crois que Severus n'est pas de ton avis !  
Un grognement lui répondit, et Harry rit plus franchement. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil, et finit par se calmer. Dobby lui fit encore des tonnes de louanges, puis disparut dans un plop.  
La porte s'ouvrit ensuite sur Minerva, qui salua Harry et Severus avec effusion, contrairement à son caractère.  
- J'ai appris de bonnes nouvelles. Harry, dès la fin de la réunion, je m'entretiendrais avec toi, puis tu pourras aller avec tes amies, elles seront plus à même de te mettre au courant de la situation. Charlie revient ce soir, il te verra également.  
Remus lui tendit une tasse de thé :  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Les troupes de Charlie ont réussi à repousser les troupes ennemies vers les frontières russes. Elles ne pourront pas s'introduire en Allemagne par ce côté, ni par l'Autriche. Il devra trouver une autre stratégie s'il veut arriver ici !  
Harry jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à Hermione.  
- Et… ici, c'est où exactement ?  
- Nous sommes en France Harry, cachés dans les montagnes. En pleines Pyrénées ! Des troupes se battent dans le monde entier, il a réussi à déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale. Tous les sorciers et les moldus combattent du mieux possible. Mais c'est dur…  
Remus posa sa tasse, et s'approcha de Severus.  
- Tu as l'air en forme, toi aussi, ça me fait plaisir.  
- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Même ce gamin stupide n'aura pas réussi à me donner des cheveux blancs ! Alors tu sais...  
- Severus ! S'indigna Harry.  
Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Le sorcier s'avança vers Harry en souriant et lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux du plat de la main. Le jeune homme soupira et se renfonça dans son fauteuil en fermant les yeux.  
La jeune femme était surprise par ce geste familier. Bien sûr, ils avaient dû finalement se rapprocher, par la force des choses, mais de là à ce que Snape se montre taquin envers son ami… Snape, taquin ? Ouah, elle ne devait pas avoir assez dormi cette nuit. Non, définitivement, il s'agissait de deux mots impossibles à associer.  
Ils discutèrent un long moment.  
Puis vint l'heure.

Le visage de Harry était redevenu froid et sévère. Il chercha Severus des yeux en se levant. Pas de paroles prononcées entre eux deux, mais l'ex-mangemort vint aussitôt se placer près de lui.  
Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la grande salle, emplie de monde. Fudge et Scrimgeour se tenait près de la scène, jetant un œil curieux vers la porte qu'ils empruntèrent pour monter sur l'estrade.  
Harry et Severus montèrent à leur suite. Aussitôt, les murmures cessèrent.  
Puis un cri fusa dans la salle :  
- Le Survivant !  
Un brouhaha s'éleva instantanément dans la salle. Des applaudissements, des cris de joie, Minerva dût s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour avoir le calme, même en ayant poussé son sonorus au maximum.  
Finalement, la salle se calma. Scrimgeour se frottait nerveusement les mains, et Fudge semblait au bord de l'apoplexie.  
- Ecoutez tous. Après bien des épreuves, Harry Potter est enfin revenu parmi nous. Conformément à la volonté de notre bien-aimé Albus Dumbledore, c'est à lui que revient le gouvernement de notre Ordre. Je vous ai donc rassemblé ici aujourd'hui pour que la passation de nos pouvoirs soit officielle, mais surtout pour raviver l'espoir en chacun de nous. Harry, comme vous le savez tous, est le seul capable de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il nous guidera et nous mènera à la victoire. J'en suis persuadée.  
Des cris affirmatifs fusèrent d'un peu partout, suivis d'une tonne d'applaudissements.  
Elle invita Harry à s'approcher.  
Hermione était sidéré. Il était d'un calme sidérant. Elle écouta à peine son discours, portée par sa voix chaude et rassurante. Une aura lumineuse semblait émaner de lui. Elle aurait pu jurer sur son sang qu'il pourrait déplacer des montagnes par un simple claquement de doigt.  
Comment avait-il atteint ce degré de sérénité ? Les gens semblaient suspendus à ces lèvres. Seule la voix du jeune homme emplissait la salle. Quand il eut fini, les gens applaudirent encore comme des fous. Même les deux anciens ministres avaient l'air subjugués par le garçon.  
Puis une ombre gigantesque traversa la foule, sanglotant bruyamment.  
- Harry !!  
- Hagrid !  
Le sorcier n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Hagrid le serrait à l'étouffer, pleurant comme une madeleine.  
- Je… croyais vraiment… ne plus… te revoir… mon petit…  
Il finit par le poser sur le sol. Harry rayonnait. Pour lui, le demi-géant avait toujours été spécial. Après tout, il était venu le chercher pour l'emmener à Poudlard. Harry avait avoué à Hermione qu'il avait toujours considéré Hagrid comme un super héro, qui l'avait délivré des méchants.  
Son cœur se gonfla à l'évocation de ces souvenirs. Ils étaient si jeunes… Si ils avaient pu imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, la tournure que prendraient les évènements…  
Beaucoup de sorcières et sorciers se pressèrent ensuite autour du jeune homme, pour lui témoigner leur bonheur de le revoir vivant.  
Harry était revenu, et il incarnait à lui seul tout l'espoir du monde sorcier. C'était un lourd poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Arriverait-il à le supporter ?  
Un buffet fut servi, frugal en ces temps de guerre. Les heures s'égrenèrent, bientôt, Harry devrait s'entretenir avec Minerva.

Son regard fut attiré par une chevelure de feu, qui tentait de se frayer un passage jusqu'au jeune homme. Ginny ! Elle la vit étreindre Harry. Ce dernier se tourna pour la énième fois à la recherche de l'ancien professeur de potion. Ce dernier s'était adossé calmement à un mur. Il fixait Harry depuis le début, ne détournant pas un instant le regard, malgré les efforts que semblait déployer Remus pour attirer son attention.  
Elle vit Snape faire un geste discret. Harry se détacha brusquement de Ginny, et salua la foule. Il se précipita ensuite vers son aîné. Hermione s'avança vers eux. Elle devait leur montrer où dormir. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son amie, qui semblait retenir ses larmes. Cela lui fit un pincement au cœur. Ginny, d'habitude si posée, n'arrivait toujours pas à se dominer lorsque Harry était dans les parages. Les années ne changeaient rien. Elle irait la consoler plus tard.  
- Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer où vous installer, leur dit-elle en se rapprochant.  
Ils partirent à sa suite, l'air soulagé autant l'un que l'autre d'échapper aux festivités. Hermione les entraîna vers les chambres.  
- Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas assez de place pour tout le monde. Harry, pour que tu sois seul, Remus a dit qu'il ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à ce que Severus partage sa chambre. C'est spacieux quand même, mais nous sommes seulement en pleins travaux d'agrandissement, donc on se case comme on peut en attendant.  
- Pas de problème, répondit Severus.  
Harry fit volte-face.  
- Et pourquoi pas avec moi ?  
Hermione allait répliquer, mais le plus vieux la coupa dans sa lancée.  
- C'est parfait ainsi. Harry, tu dois apprendre à te débrouiller seul. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Tu es le maître à présent. Agis comme tel !  
Son ton était sec et intransigeant. Hermione se crispa. Harry allait sans doute s'emporter…  
- Bien. Tu as raison.  
Quoi ? Le visage calme, il entra dans sa chambre, suivit de ses bagages flottant derrière lui. Severus s'avança de quelques pas, et fit de même dans la chambre du lycan.  
La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Ils étaient vraiment bizarres… Harry semblait par moment complètement dépendant de l'homme, et l'instant d'après, plus rien…  
Elle haussa les épaules. Après tout, que pouvait-elle juger sur le peu qu'elle avait vu d'eux ?  
Elle prévint Harry qu'elle partait voir Ginny, et lui rappela son rendez-vous avec Minerva.  
Elle s'éloigna, repensant à leur dernière rencontre.  
Harry, si chétif sur ses béquilles, l'air tellement fragile… Snape avait réussi à le métamorphoser complètement.  
Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle lui fasse part du résultat de ses recherches sur Voldemort. Elle avait découvert une chose incroyable. Si le fruit de ses trouvailles s'avérait exact, leur ennemi serait plus dur à combattre que ce qu'ils pensaient tous.  
Minerva et Remus avaient refusé sa théorie. Seule Ginny était de son côté.  
Hermione pouvait comprendre les réticences des autres. Imaginer que ce qu'elle avait trouvé était vrai ne serait-ce qu'un instant était réellement terrifiant.  
Elle devait à tout prix en faire part à Harry. Lui la croirait. Ou plutôt, n'aurait pas peur de la croire…

Elle retrouva Ginny dans leur chambre. La jeune femme, les yeux un peu rougis, lisait un livre avec attention. Du moins, voulait le faire croire.  
- Ginny…  
Elle leva les yeux vers Hermione.  
- Ah, tu montrais ses appartements à notre nouveau chef ?  
Sa voix tremblotait.  
- Pourquoi te mets-tu dans cet état ?  
Ginny posa son livre en secouant la tête.  
- Je pensais qu'Harry m'aurait réservé un accueil plus chaleureux. C'est à peine s'il a eu l'air de s'apercevoir de ma présence. Quand je l'ai serré dans mes bras, il m'a repoussé si vite…  
- Allons… Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête avec ce monde ! De plus, la fête en son honneur touchait à se fin. Je devais les emmener chacun à leur chambre, pour qu'ils rangent leurs affaires. Harry doit voir Minerva. C'est une journée particulière, ne lui en veut pas… Il doit venir ici de toute façon, il sera un peu plus à l'aise, rien qu'avec nous deux.  
- Je sais bien que tu as raison. Je me fais l'effet d'être encore une gamine en pamoison quand je le vois… Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend… Je suis idiote, excuse-moi.  
Hermione s'approcha d'elle, et posa une main rassurante sur son bras.  
- Nous sommes tous tellement fébriles… Il est normal que nos sentiments soient à fleur de peau en ce moment. Tout ira bien, je te le promets.  
- Merci Hermione…  
Elles trièrent quelques vieux parchemins qui traînaient, puis se firent monter un thé. Peu de temps après, Harry arriva.  
- Viens, entre, s'empressa Hermione, il faut absolument que nous te racontions tout ça !  
Harry les regarda d'un air interrogatif.  
- Il n'y a que toi qui puisses être assez fou pour nous croire, je crois ! Et c'est un compliment. Avec Ginny, nous avons rassemblé énormément de documents ces quatre dernières années. Oui, même à Poudlard, nous pensions à cela.  
Ginny agita brusquement sa baguette.  
- Hermione, moins fort !  
Elle jeta un sort de silence sur la pièce.  
- Pardon, je m'emporte. Et bien, si dans ce que nous avons découvert, tout venait à concorder, beaucoup de choses changeraient…  
Harry la regardait avec intérêt.  
- Au sujet de Tu-Sais-Qui… Il est bien possible qu'il ne soit pas ce que nous croyons qu'il est.  
- Pardon ?  
- Oui, continua Ginny, en fait… par où commencer ? Sache d'abord que Minerva et Remus n'ont pas voulu corroborer notre thèse. Je reconnais qu'elle paraît un peu saugrenue, ou même folle… Mais nos indices concordent tellement….  
Elle s'interrompit, rouge d'excitation. Hermione prit le relais :  
- Et bien, nous avons étudié en profondeur l'Histoire de la Magie. En réalité, nous avons récupéré les livres les plus intéressants sur les sujets qui nous perturbaient. Même des ouvrages anciens, que nous avons pu récupéré au Ministère, nous avons eu chaud d'ailleurs ce jour-là ! Bref, nous avons comparé Tu-Sais-Qui à d'autres Mages Noirs. Il s'avère qu'à certaines époques, des faits troublant semblent relier quelques sorciers entre eux. Prends Grindelwald, Dzou Hiao Lin, Caelius Tiberius Cocles, et j'en passe… Ces grands mages noirs ont de tout temps essayé de prendre le pouvoir. Mêmes motivations, mêmes manières de faire, même personnalité ou à peu de choses près… Harry, nous pensons que Tu-Sais-Qui n'est qu'un autre pendant d'une force plus sombre encore, qui se perpétue à travers les âges…  
Harry, scotché aux lèvres de son amie, frappa du poing sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.  
- Bon sang, mais oui ! Cela expliquerait un certain nombre de choses ! Pourquoi les autres ne veulent pas tenir compte de ça ?  
Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent un instant, puis la sorcière rousse se tourna vers le jeune homme :  
- Harry… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un véritable monstre, mais il y a la prophétie. Qui prouve bien qu'il peut être tué ! C'est un être fait de chair et de sang… Qui voudrait combattre le Mal à l'état pur ? Une force aussi mystérieuse, qui pourrait prendre possession des corps sorciers afin de mener le monde à sa guise ? C'est bien trop effrayant. Les gens vivent déjà dans la terreur, alors, en rajouter en leur disant que non, Vous-Savez-Qui n'est pas éternel, mais oui, la chose qui le hante peut revenir à tout moment pour nous engloutir…  
- Et puis que savons-nous de cette chose ? Comment la tuer ? Tout est tellement compliqué…  
Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.  
- Ne vous en faites pas. Je vais en parler à Severus, demain, nous aviserons. Il faut que l'on se retrouve dans ma chambre dès le matin. Bonne nuit les filles.  
Hermione et Ginny le regardèrent partir en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Elles pourraient travailler plus sérieusement sur le sujet. Harry leur en donnerait les moyens.  
Enfin…………

À suivre…………………..


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7

CHAPITRE 7  
MASTER AND SERVANT

3 ans plus tôt…

- Je n'ai pas hâte de rentrer à Poudlard, murmura Ron, les yeux au ciel.  
Hermione hocha la tête. Ils avaient chassé les horcruxes tout l'été. Sans réel succès…  
Le lendemain, ils redeviendraient étudiants, pour leur dernière année. Revenir sans Dumbledore ne serait pas pareil. Plus rien ne serait jamais pareil…  
Harry se leva et épousseta son jean.  
- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne retournerais pas en cours. Mais Albus n'aurait pas apprécié.  
Ron fixa un instant son ami. Il était devenu tellement sombre… Le fait que ce soit Snape qui ait tué Dumbledore l'avait sans doute plus choqué qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il pouvait comprendre. L'insistance du directeur à placer sa confiance dans le bâtard graisseux avait fini, sans doute, par les convaincre, au moins un peu…  
Et de savoir que même Dumbledore avait pu se tromper sur toute la ligne était démoralisant.  
Il se leva lui aussi et tendit la main à Hermione.  
- Allons manger. Demain sera un autre jour. Pas la peine de trop réfléchir ce soir.  
Harry hocha la tête, et ils partirent en silence. L'ambiance n'était pas à la fête. C'était la pleine lune, et Bill et Remus étaient enfermés depuis deux jours ensemble. Ils se tenaient compagnie au moins, mais Fleur semblait tellement désespérée qu'elle aurait presque réussi à leur tirer des larmes.  
Ginny mangea avec eux, puis s'éclipsa aussitôt. Elle essayait d'éviter Harry le plus possible, sans doute dans l'espoir de réussir à l'oublier. Ron compatissait pour sa petite sœur. Ce devait être dur.  
Ils allèrent se coucher, une boule à l'estomac.

Et ce fut la rentrée.  
Le train était silencieux. Pas de Malfoy pour venir les titiller. Ce petit enfoiré… Si Ron le tenait, il lui donnerait la plus belle raclée de toute sa vie. Sale fouine !  
Le choipeau ne chanta pas. Il se contenta d'envoyer chaque enfant dans sa nouvelle maison. La directrice fit un discours rapide, simple et efficace.  
Tonks prenait d'assaut le poste de professeur de DCFM. Mme Pomfresh assurerait les cours de potion quelques temps.  
Pas grand chose de nouveau. Juste un grand vide. Etrange…  
Le repas de bienvenue fut vite expédié. Et les trois amis se retrouvèrent dans leur dortoir. Ils discutèrent toute la nuit, accompagnés de Neville, Luna, et quelques autres. Pas mal de parents avaient voulu garder leurs enfants chez eux.  
Mais où seraient-ils mieux protégés qu'ici même ?  
Une semaine passa. Monotone.  
Puis encore une.  
Et un soir, alors que Ron attendait Hermione et Ginny qui revenaient de la bibliothèque, un grand tremblement secoua tout le château.  
Le rouquin ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. Des hurlements se firent entendre, à l'autre bout du couloir où il se tenait. La main crispée sur sa baguette, il attendit.  
Vit arriver Hermione et Ginny.  
Les poussa en hurlant dans la salle sur demande.  
Et courut vers la grande salle.

Des centaines de mangemorts lançaient des sorts à droite et à gauche. Il se protégea tant bien que mal, essayant de trouver quelqu'un de sa classe. Neville était attaché au milieu de la salle, avec plusieurs autres adolescents. Pas de Harry ?  
Ron lança des sorts en vrac, tentant de se rapprocher des autres pour les délivrer. Il réussit même à allonger quelques coups par-ci par-là. C'était une véritable cohue. Des jeunes gens couraient en tout sens, se faisaient stupéfixer à tout va…  
Puis le jeune sorcier aperçut son ami.  
Attaché, à la merci de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il hurla et jeta un sort de libération. Mais il fut capturé. Ils se firent fouetter. Ron n'avait jamais connu une douleur pareille. Il voulait jeter un sort informulable, mais hoquetait trop entre chaque coup. Il posa les yeux sur la foule.  
Vit des yeux gris aciers, qui le fixaient.  
Avec dédain ?  
Il hurla son nom.  
La fouine parut surprise.  
Puis il aperçut la baguette qui avait glissé à ses pieds. Il réussit il ne sut comment à se libérer, ainsi que son ami.  
Se précipita sur Lestranges, baguette à la main, plein de hargne.  
Puis ce fut le trou noir.  
Il se sentit tomber doucement… si doucement…

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Ses yeux eurent du mal à s'habituer. Il devait se trouver dans un cachot. Une lumière blafarde éclairait un coin de la pièce. Il n'était pas seul. Des gémissements plaintifs le tirèrent un peu plus de sa torpeur.  
Il était attaché par le cou, les poignets et les chevilles. Pas de danger qu'il s'échappe !  
- Réveillé… ? Marmonna une voix terne.  
Ron se tourna sur la gauche :  
- Lee… ? C'est bien toi ? Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ici ?  
- Plus de 12 heures, ça c'est sûr ! Tu as dormi tout ce temps !  
- Tu crois qu'ils nous ont prévu quelque chose de spécial ?  
- je ne sais pas… Je vais devenir dingue si on reste encore ici !  
Ron soupira. Il avait mal partout. Il avait froid.  
Au bout d'un long moment, ils entendirent des pas s'approcher. Puis des mangemorts les firent sortirent, en les tenant par des chaînes, et les tirèrent dans d'interminables couloirs.  
Le jeune griffondor espérait se réveiller de ce cauchemar  
On les poussa en pleine lumière, au centre d'une pièce immense, dont la hauteur des plafonds donnait le tournis.  
Une vois s'éleva alors, rauque et d'une lenteur abominable.  
- Vous avez le choix maintenant. Me rejoindre, ou devenir de stupides esclaves. Ou pire. Je me sens d'humeur généreuse, alors faites comme bon vous semble. Pour ma part, j'ai déjà choisi mon esclave attitré. Oh, une dernière chose, votre cher Potter ne viendra définitivement plus vous sauver. J'ai réglé son cas…  
Des sanglots éclatèrent, un peu partout. Vite calmés par des sorts.  
Une vois s'éleva dans la salle, fine, élégante, et péremptoire.  
- Moi, je veux celui-là ! Je peux, Père ?  
Malfoy ! Ron se tourna vers la voix. Il s'aperçut avec horreur que le père et le fils avaient les yeux rivés sur lui.  
Lucius s'approcha de Ron en souriant avec mépris.  
- Tu voudrais d'un tel esclave ? Les Weasley ne seraient même pas assez dignes de servir de serpillière dans un hangar à cochons !  
Ron lui cracha dessus. Enchaîné comme il l'était, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.  
Un coup de canne lui arracha un juron.  
- Père, ce sera lui.  
Un rire cristallin s'éleva dans la pièce, les faisant tous frissonner. Etait-ce bien le même homme qui changeait de timbre si aisément ?  
- Lucius, laisse-moi offrir cet esclave à ton fils. Lui au moins sait clairement ce qu'il veut.  
Malfoy père tiqua. Une légère grimace de mécontentement vint déformer sa bouche. Mais il se reprit aussitôt.  
- Comme il vous plaira, mon Maître…  
Ron vit le jeune blond s'élancer au devant de Vous-Savez-Qui.  
- Merci Seigneur ! J'en prendrais grand soin !  
- Oui, répondit Voldemort, ne me l'abîme pas trop, il pourrait nous être utile, un jour ou l'autre !  
Ron ferma les yeux.  
Cela… ne…pouvait pas… être… réel… !  
On tira sur sa chaîne.  
- Allez Weasmoche, lève-toi vite !! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !  
- Vas te faire foutre, Malfoy !  
Un rire joyeux emplit la salle.  
- Voilà une occasion de tester mon pouvoir ! Imperium !  
Il n'avait pas osé ! Ron se sentit se lever et marcher à sa suite, sans rien pouvoir faire ou dire…  
Une telle humiliation… Le blond se retourna vers lui d'un air triomphal.  
Il l'emmena près d'une porte, et lui banda les yeux. Puis il le tira par sa laisse. Ron sentit l'air frais courir sur sa peau glacée.  
- Finite Incantatem !  
Ron sentit des bras se refermer autour de lui, et comprit qu'ils transplanaient.  
On lui enleva son bandeau.  
Il était devant le manoir Malfoy.  
- Draco, je rentre, ne me dérange sous aucun prétexte, c'est compris ?  
- Aucun danger, Père, je vais être occupé ce soir !  
Ron serra les dents. Au moins, il savait où il se trouvait. Malfoy le traîna derrière lui, lui fit monter des escaliers, en descendre d'autres, prit des couloirs interminables.  
Il n'avait pas besoin d'autant de précautions pour le fatiguer, il n'en pouvait déjà plus.  
- Tu vas me promener encore longtemps comme ça ?  
- Chhhh…. Un esclave n'élève pas la voix avant que son maître ne lui en donne l'ordre !  
Ron laissa échapper un gloussement nerveux.  
- Esclave… Maître… Je savais que tu étais bizarre, vieux, mais à ce point…  
Le sorcier s'arrêta brusquement, puis se tourna vers lui :  
- Si tu prononces encore une parole sans que je te l'autorise, je pourrais avoir de très vilains projets te concernant. Sous Imperium, tu ne pourrais pas me résister.  
Il le poussa par une petite porte.  
- Voilà, tu vivras ici. Cet endroit communique avec ma chambre. Je pourrais venir te voir à tout moment. Tu ne pourras pas sortir d'ici bien entendu. J'ai un cadeau pour toi.  
Il avança les mains si vite que Ron n'eut pas temps de reculer. Il entendit un petit clic, et porta les mains à son cou.  
Malfoy murmura un sort, et ses chaînes tombèrent sur le sol. Ron le regarda un moment, mais ne fit pas un geste.  
- Tu as compris n'est-ce pas ?  
- Collarium Slavus… Tu es un sacré bel enfoiré, toi !  
- Tiens, tu saurais donc ce que c'est… ? Un peu plus cultivé que ce que j'imaginais… Mais avec ça, tu ne peux rien me faire de dangereux, et tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici. Tu es vraiment à moi !  
Ron détourna son regard des yeux d'acier. Il était complètement fou celui-là. Il devait trouver un autre moyen… Non, le seul moyen était que Malfoy enlève lui-même ce collier… Et merde !  
- Bon, allons-y ! Il faut que tu te laves. Tu pues le sang, c'est très désagréable !  
- Et en quoi ça te gêne ?  
- Ne dis pas ça ! Cria Malfoy.  
Il se tourna vers lui, des éclairs dans le regard.  
- Je n'aime pas ça… murmura-t-il si bas que Ron se demanda s'il avait bien entendu.  
Puis il lui fit signe de le suivre. Il l'emmena dans sa salle de bain.  
- Tiens, tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour te laver. Tu feras couler ça sur tes traces de fouet, dit-il en lui tendant une lotion, ça fera partir la douleur. La brosse à dent verte est pour toi. Et tu mettras ça en attendant, j'irais acheter des vêtements pour toi demain.  
- Tu me fais trop d'honneur…  
Malfoy lui sourit avec mépris :  
- À moins que tu ne veuilles te promener nu chez moi… Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, mais tu risques d'attraper froid, et je ne veux pas passer la majeur partie du temps à te soigner !  
Ron ne répondit pas. Le blond sortit de la pièce, en le gratifiant d'un regard hilare.  
Ooouh !! S'il avait pu lui démolir son sale visage de fouine !! Impossible avec ce fichu collier. Il se demandait d'ailleurs où il avait pu trouver cet objet. Le sorcier qui portait ceci était condamné à être attaché à une personne sans pouvoir s'en éloigner plus de quelques heures, et ne pouvait absolument pas porter la main sur elle. Ron sentait même son avis de fracasser le serpentard s'amoindrir. Ce genre d'objet n'existait normalement plus depuis longtemps. Ils dataient des colonisations, et avaient tous étaient regroupés et détruits à la fin d'une longue période d'esclavage. Pour que justement ce genre de chose ne se reproduise plus. Même tout ce qui concernait leur fabrication avait été détruit… Pas étonnant que ces chiens de Malfoy aient réussi à en conserver au moins un !

Il monta avec fureur dans la douche, et poussa un cri. Dans son énervement, il avait complètement oublié les coups qu'il avait reçus. Il mit la lotion, puis se doucha énergiquement. Tout ce sang l'écoeurait.  
Il devait réfléchir à un moyen de se sauver d'ici. Mais comment allait-il faire ?  
Il sortit de la douche, se sécha, et enfila la longue chemise de nuit et le boxer que le sorcier lui avait préparé. Cela le répugnait…  
Il sortit de la salle de bain. Malfoy lisait la Gazette, assis en tailleur sur son lit. C'est à ce moment que l'estomac de Ron se mit à gargouiller à fendre l'âme. Il rougit violemment. Même dans des situations pareilles, son ventre ne le laisserait donc pas tranquille ??  
Tout à coup, le regard de Ron fut attiré brutalement vers le bras de la fouine. Les manches relevées, on distinguait parfaitement son tatouage de mangemort. Le roux eut un mouvement de recul, accompagné d'une grimace.  
Draco avait suivi son regard, et baissa brusquement ses manches.  
- Tu mangeras ici, installe-toi sur la table là-bas.  
Ron détourna les yeux et s'assit sur la chaise. La table s'emplit de différents plats. Le griffondor se tourna d'un air méfiant :  
- C'est empoisonné ?  
- N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi te donnerais-je une nourriture empoisonnée ? Si je t'ai choisi, ce n'est pas pour te faire mourir !  
- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié les paroles de ton maître, me garder en vie au cas où !  
Le blond ne répondit pas.  
Ron avala quelques morceaux avec difficulté. Pourtant, son estomac criait famine, mais une boule dans la gorge l'empêchait d'avaler.  
Il but un grand verre d'eau. Il ne comptait pas faire grève de la faim. Ce serait stupide, et il avait besoin de garder toutes ses forces, et de trouver un moyen de sortir. Il se força à manger encore un peu.  
- J'ai changé d'avis ! S'écria brusquement Malfoy. Tu es comme un animal de compagnie, et tout chien qui se respecte doit dormir près de son maître ! Tu dormiras au pied de mon lit ! Regarde !  
Il fit apparaître un gros matelas rond, des oreillers et une couverture.  
- Tu rêves, Malfoy, qui voudrait dormir dans la chambre d'un mangemort ? Je préfèrerais encore dormir sur le sol, de l'autre côté !  
En deux secondes, le blond sauta près de lui.  
- Tu feras ce que je t'ordonne, cria-t-il.  
Puis il se pencha légèrement, murmurant si bas que Ron dû bien tendre l'oreille :  
- Ne fais pas l'idiot, s'il te plaît…  
Il se redressa, et jeta un coup d'œil sur la porte.  
- Allons, Weasmoche, dépêche-toi, file te coucher, demain j'irais te promener ! Allez !  
À quoi s'amusait-il ? Ron ne répondit rien, puis s'avança vers le matelas.  
- Hey, je n'ai rien entendu ! On dit « oui Maître ! », plus vite que ça !  
- Oui Maître, répondit-il en le fixant d'un air étonné.  
Le blond faisait une étrange mimique, ce qui l'avait incité à répondre sans protester. Quelles étaient donc ses intentions ? Son père devait certainement l'espionner. C'était bien trop bizarre.  
Dès que Ron s'allongea sur le matelas, il se sentit transporté au pays des songes. Il était tellement fatigué et courbaturé…

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par des cris féminins.  
- Draco ! Draco ! Vite, je t'attends depuis longtemps ! Dépêches-toi voyons !  
Il ouvrit un œil, et vit Malfoy, un chapeau sur la tête, et les cheveux teints en noir, sortir précipitamment de la chambre. Il s'étira, et s'assit sur le lit.  
Une bonne odeur lui titilla les narines. Il tourna la tête vers la table. Du jus d'orange, du café, du chocolat, de la brioche, des croissants, du pain et du beurre.  
Décidément, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Un petit parchemin vola jusqu'à lui.  
« Mange vite ! »  
Il brûla aussitôt après avoir été lu. Ron se leva, s'attabla, et mangea. Il avait plus d'appétit que la veille. Dès qu'il eut finit, tout disparut, jusqu'aux odeurs.  
Il fit le tour de la chambre. Elle était immense. Il s'arrêta un instant devant l'impressionnante bibliothèque. Elle ferait le bonheur d'Hermione…  
Hermione et Ginny… Pourvu qu'elles s'en soient tirées toutes les deux… Il n'aurait aucun moyen de le savoir, sauf si Malfoy acceptait de répondre à ses questions. Il prit un livre, et lut pendant presque une heure.  
Puis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisant sursauter.  
- Mon fils t'offre une prison dorée. Tu as de la chance, gamin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il t'a voulu toi, mais je compte bien le découvrir. Je ne crois pas qu'il voulait juste se venger pour vos petites disputes scolaires… Il doit y avoir autre chose. Il essaie de me supplanter auprès du Lord, ce n'est un secret pour personne, et je veux en apprendre davantage. Si tu travailles pour moi, je ferais en sorte de te libérer, et tu n'auras à t'inquiéter de rien. Je te rendrais à ta famille. Que penses-tu de ça ? C'est un marché équitable, non ?  
Ron soutint son regard froid.  
- Marchander avec un mangemort ? Je ne suis pas un traître, contrairement à certains ! Il en est hors de question ! Je me sortirais seul de cet endroit, vous pouvez compter sur moi !  
Malfoy père tiqua un peu, mais se reprit vite :  
- Bien, répondit-il d'un ton doucereux, comme tu veux. Mais ma proposition tiendra toujours, tu pourras venir quand tu voudras. Au bout d'un moment, tu finiras par craquer ! Mon fils est très… têtu, et invivable… Tu viendras à moi en courant !  
Il ne dit rien. Lucius le jaugea un instant, puis sortit de la pièce. Il soupira. Quelle maison de fou ! Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Draco.  
- Regarde, je t'ai acheté des vêtements, et une jolie laisse !  
Il jeta le chapeau, tapota ses cheveux qui reprirent leur couleur naturelle, et posa un gros paquet devant Ron.  
Ce dernier le regardait, bouche bée.  
- Regarde !  
Joignant le geste à la parole, il sortit une laisse en écaille rose bonbon. Il éclata de rire devant la tête du roux.  
- C'est trop mignon, je trouve !!  
- Mais… ça va pas la tête ??  
- Que tu aimes ou pas, tu seras bien obligé de la mettre ! Tiens, je t'ai pris des vêtements simples, et si tu refuses de mettre cette laisse quand j'irais te promener, j'irais tout échanger contre des fringues ultra-moches !  
- Hum, tu as pris un coup sur la tête ? Tu es plus débile que je ne croyais, la fouine !  
- Pas de ça, si tu m'insultes, je t'attache trois jours à un poteau dans la cour, sans manger ni boire.  
Son ton était léger. Ron se demanda ce qu'il tramait. Il ouvrit le paquet, et en sortit des jeans et des t-shirt, plus un pull. Des boxers et des caleçons, des chaussettes. Une paire de basket.  
Il se tourna, jeta la chemise de nuit sur le sol et s'habilla.  
- Wow, le quidditch ne t'a pas fait de mal, Belette ! Allez, on va se promener !  
Il s'approcha de lui pour lui mettre la laisse. Ron se laissa faire en soupirant. Il devait prendre son pied à l'humilier de la sorte…

Il le traîna derrière lui à toute vitesse. Ils croisèrent Narcissa Malfoy, qui lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, cela lui serra le cœur.  
- Draco, tu ne devrais pas…  
- Mère, laissez-moi m'amuser, c'est mon animal, je m'en occupe comme il me plaît !  
Elle ne répondit pas, mais les regarda partir avec insistance.  
Ils arrivèrent dans la forêt, et le blond le houspilla en criant de toutes ses forces. Puis ils s'enfoncèrent au loin, au cœur de la forêt, dans une petite clairière sombre.  
Là, le serpentard créa une bulle de silence autour d'eux. Ron se mit sur la défensive. Que comptait-il lui faire ?  
- Ecoute-moi bien, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je suis surveillé en permanence, alors je vais te demander de jouer le jeu. Ne crois pas que je te traite ainsi par plaisir, je t'ai sauvé la vie. Il t'aurait mis à mort. Tu vas pouvoir m'aider, ici.  
- De quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends rien, Malfoy ! À quoi tu joues avec moi ?  
- Je veux trouver le moyen de tuer cet enfoiré de Lord ! Quand je t'ai vu, dans la salle, je savais qu'il me laisserait t'emmener. Je fais partie de ses favoris. Tu dois me croire, Weasley ! Personne ne doit savoir ! Toi, tu pourras m'aider, je suis seul, complètement seul. Je ne sais pas à qui me fier.  
- Et tu penses sincèrement que je vais te croire ? Tu as voulu tuer Dumbledore !  
- Tu crois que j'avais le choix ? D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas pu ! Jamais je n'aurais pu ! Quand Severus l'a tué, j'ai compris aussi qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. Je suis persuadé que c'était prémédité. Ma mère lui avait demandé de faire le serment inviolable. Si je ne tuais pas Dumbledore, Severus était obligé de le faire à ma place, sinon il mourrait ! Je suis convaincu que quelque chose s'était passé entre mon parrain et Dumbledore. Il avait essayé tant de fois de me dissuader de suivre mon père ! Dumbledore m'avait offert sa protection, lui aussi. Mais je ne voulais pas laisser ma mère… Alors je me suis laissé apposer la marque. Et j'en suis heureux, depuis que mon père est sorti d'Azkaban ! Je n'aurais jamais pu la protéger sans cela !  
- Pauvre Malfoy, alors tu aurais une fierté ? Tu serais enfin devenu une espèce de héros ? Foutaises ! Ne crois pas m'avoir si facilement !  
- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas t'en prouver plus. Mais je t'en prie, joue ton rôle d'esclave jusqu'au bout ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois renvoyé auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Tu dois rester à mes côtés ! Potter n'est pas mort, lorsqu'il parlait d'esclave personnel, c'était de lui dont il était question, bien sûr ! Je vais essayer de le libérer, et je ferais tout pour essayer de sauver les autres.  
- Et pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas partir alors ?  
- Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Si je faisais ça, tu peux être sûr que je me ferais emprisonner illico ! Je serais immédiatement soupçonné de traîtrise. Et j'aimerais faire le maximum avant qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit. J'ai gagné une position privilégiée sur quelques mois de temps seulement, il faut que je sois encore patient, et j'accéderais à tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour savoir comment le détruire. Mon parrain est en train de jouer avec le feu. Il répond de moins en moins souvent aux ordres du Maître. Bientôt, je pense que je serais complètement seul… C'est pourquoi j'ai réellement besoin de toi…  
Ron se gratta la nuque. Bon sang, tout était plausible ! Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon… Il allait bien falloir faire quelque chose…  
- Weasley, je dois enlever ce sort. Je peux compter sur toi ?  
Ce dernier hocha la tête en silence. Il verrait bien. Le blond ôta son sort, et l'entraîna près d'une vieille souche d'arbre. Là, il se laissa tomber sur les fesses, l'incitant à faire de même.

Il attrapa un bout de bois en tendant l'oreille.  
- Allez, va chercher ça !  
Il le lança devant le regard médusé de Ron.  
- Dépêche-toi !  
- Certainement pas, tu es taré !  
- Obéis ! Imperium !  
Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Ron était en train de courir après le bâton, fulminant à l'intérieur. S'il pouvait l'étrangler sur place celui-là !  
- Draco, je savais que je te trouverais ici ! Ton père m'a dit que tu avais un nouveau jouet ?  
Zabini ouvrit la bouche en grand lorsqu'il posa son regard sur lui.  
- Pas… Pas possible ! Weasel ! Comment… ?  
- Le Lord me l'a offert. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point elle est amusante cette belette ! Et tu constateras qu'on a plus rien à m'apprendre sur l'Imperium ! Finite Incantatem !  
Ron crispa ses doigts sur le bâton, et le lança de toutes ses forces sur Malfoy. Le bâton revint sur lui.  
- Aïe !  
Le blond éclata de rire.  
- N'oublie pas que tu as ce fameux collier, Weasley !  
Zabini semblait mal à l'aise.  
- C'est un collier d'esclave ? Draco, on n'en trouve plus depuis des siècles…  
- Et alors, ce ne serait pas la première fois que ma famille posséderait un objet interdit. Bientôt, une ère nouvelle arrivera, tout le monde en aura un chez soi, ce sera un véritable must !  
Il se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Le brun se força à sourire.  
- Si tu le dis…  
- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Blaise ?  
Le brun jeta encore un regard surpris à Ron, qui s'était tourné et assis en tailleur sur le sol. Il finirait par tuer cet idiot de Malfoy un jour !  
- Tu peux parler devant mon animal, il ne pourra rien répéter. Il ne peut pas s'échapper non plus, héhé, il n'y a aucun danger !  
- C'est trop malsain, Draco…  
- Malsain, murmura le blond d'une voix mauvaise, que pourrais-je faire pour te mettre à l'aise, ne plus le soumettre à la vue de ton petit cœur Zabini ?  
- N… Non, excuse-moi…  
- Viens-en aux faits, alors, au lieu de penser à ce qui est bien ou pas ! Si tu veux mériter ta marque, il va falloir te sentir un peu plus concerné mon grand, et arrêter d'avoir des états d'âme ! Tu crois qu'il y a de la place pour les couards dans nos rangs ?  
- Bien sûr que non, reprit le jeune homme d'une voix plus ferme. Je voulais juste te dire que les doutes se confirment au sujet de Snape. Ta tante surveille ses moindres faits et gestes, elle m'a demandé de te prévenir. Il faut que tu restes sur tes gardes.  
- Peste soit de cet homme ! Je l'ai toujours tellement admiré ! Dumbledore l'a rendu faible. Il faut attendre. On ne peut vraiment pas se prononcer pour l'instant. Il aurait tué son véritable mentor ? Tu arrives à le croire ça ? Et au sujet d'hier ? Que t'a dit Bellatrix ?  
- Poudlard est détruit. Il ne reste que des ruines. Il y a eu pas mal de morts. Flitwick, Chourave, Rusard… La directrice s'en est tirée, le demi-géant aussi, et quelques autres. Il y a eu des enfants morts aussi. Disons que cette rafle fut une grosse réussite. Des jeunes gens ont rejoint nos rangs. Beaucoup.  
Ron serrait les mâchoires. Il se leva d'un bond, et sauta sur Zabini.  
- Bande de salauds ! Vous êtes fiers de ça ? Vous l'êtes ?  
Il le serrait à la gorge. L'autre avait les yeux exorbités, le visage cramoisi. Draco ne bougea pas d'un poil, regardant la scène, le visage impassible.  
Ron sentit que le brun tirait maladroitement ses cheveux. Il serra plus fort encore, écumant d'une rage incontrôlable. Puis un sort le projeta en arrière. Le serpentard, la baguette à la main, le regardait en reprenant maladroitement son souffle. Il tendit sa baguette vers lui :  
- Dolori…  
Il fut projeté sur le sol par un sort de Malfoy.  
- Idiot, il ne peut pas se défendre !  
- Mais… il a voulu… me tuer…haletait le brun, les yeux fous.  
Malfoy éclata de rire :  
- Il aurait mérité de réussir ! Allons, tu te fais attaquer par un Weasley sans baguette qui te met directement au tapis ! Blaise, n'as-tu pas honte ? Que se passerait-il si un sorcier t'attaquait avec les armes nécessaires ? Repart chez toi pour t'entraîner mon pauvre, je ne veux pas d'une larve à mes côtés !  
Il s'approcha de Ron, qui reprenait son souffle, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, en les caressant doucement.  
- Bien, bon chien…  
Le roux eut un mouvement de recul.  
- Malfoy, ne fais plus jamais ça !  
Le blond s'accroupit à sa hauteur, un sourire aux lèvres :  
- Je fais ce que je veux… Rappelle-toi ça, seulement ça…  
Puis il se tourna vers Zabini, qui le regardait, le visage déformé par la contrariété.  
- Je vais manger maintenant, à plus tard, Blaise, et entraîne-toi mieux, ok ?  
Il attrapa la laisse de Ron et le tira à sa suite. Le griffondor ne se retourna pas sur le serpentard. Mine de rien, se défouler avait du bon. Il était tellement inquiet pour sa famille. Et pour ses amis…

Malfoy l'envoya dans sa chambre. Là l'attendait un repas fumant. Il mangea d'un meilleur appétit, en repensant à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu…  
Il allait devoir être patient… vraiment très patient…

Plusieurs jours passsèrent ainsi. Draco ne lui parla plus de ces projets. Il hurlait sur lui à tout va lorsque quelqu'un semblait être dans les parages. Et même s'il n'y avait personne. Ron était sûr qu'il prenait un plaisir sadique à crier comme ça à tout bout de champ. Mais il ne craignait rien pour sa vie. C'était le principal.  
Il aurait tellement voulu s'entraîner en cachette, mais ce n'était même pas la peine d'y songer. Il était nul en sorts informulables. Après tout, s'il s'y entraînait un peu chaque jour en faisant attention à ne pas trop libérer de magie, ce serait toujours ça de gagné…  
Il s'attela à la tâche avec rigueur. Il était effaré en voyant à quel point c'était difficile pour lui d'y arriver. Le collier bloquait ses pouvoirs magiques. Pas en totalité, car il s'agissait bien d'un collier d'époque, et la magie avait évolué durant les siècles qui avaient suivis sa fabrication, mais il avait énormément de mal à obtenir de bons résultats.  
Un soir où il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il décida d'aller faire un tour dans le manoir. Sans se faire prendre. Draco dormait à poings fermés, pourtant, il n'était pas tard.  
Il voulut aller farfouiller dans l'immense bibliothèque des Malfoy. Peut-être trouverait-il un bouquin qui pourrait l'aider par rapport à la magie sans parole.  
Il descendit furtivement les escaliers, et se rendit vers la pièce qui l'intéressait. En chemin, il remarqua de la lumière dans un des petits salons.  
Devait-il faire demi-tour ?  
Le cœur battant, il approcha à pas de loup, et s'accroupit derrière le mur. Il tendit l'oreille, jetant un rapide coup d'œil.  
Malfoy senior et sa femme discutaient avec animation.  
- Je te dis que c'est un traître ! Je l'ai toujours su, bientôt, il nous fera faux-bond !  
Le cœur de Ron s'emballa. Parlait-il de Draco ? Il devait écouter jusqu'au bout.  
- Arrête Lucius ! Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça ! Il est mon cousin le plus cher !  
- Non, son comportement est trop étrange ces derniers temps ! Même sa marque, on dirait qu'elle est sur le point de disparaître quelques fois ! C'est une preuve flagrante !  
- Il aurait donné sa vie pour ton fils, tu le sais bien ! Il n'a pas hésité à tuer Dumbledore pour protéger notre enfant ! Perds-tu la raison ? Ta jalousie te monte-t-elle à ce point à la tête ?  
- Tais-toi, je ne supporte pas ces jérémiades ! Je vais le confondre !  
- Severus a prouvé sa loyauté à tant de reprise ! Il est un exemple pour ton fils !  
- Mon fils ! Ce gamin a su je ne sais comment gagner toute la confiance du Lord ! Il veut m'évincer aussi ! Je trouverais bientôt ce qu'il complote !  
- Tu es devenu complètement fou mon pauvre… murmura Narcissa.  
- - Non, c'est plutôt toi qui ne sait pas ouvrir les yeux ! Dès qu'il est né, tu n'en a plus eu que pour lui. Il était le centre de toutes tes attentions ! Es-tu heureuse à présent ? Ta petite merveille est presque devenu le bras droit du Lord, et il s'est octroyé un esclave ! Ton fils est insensible et têtu, il y a deux jours encore, je l'ai vu tuer sans discernement lors d'une expédition punitive dans un village de sorciers. Aucun sentiment ne se lit sur son visage ! Un véritable monstre ! Jamais je n'ai vu un sorcier de cette envergure !  
Ron entendit des sanglots. Son cœur s'était serré. Une envie de vomir l'avait pris à la gorge.  
- Tais-toi, je t'en prie… C'est toi le monstre ! Jamais… jamais je n'aurais dû t'épouser !  
- Vas-y pars, rejoins donc ton cher Severus ! Il aurait fait un père mille fois meilleur, je le sais bien ! Ingrate, je t'ai tout donné, lui ne possédait même pas le quart de ma fortune ! Que voulais-tu de plus ?  
Ron n'entendit pas la réponse. Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche, et il fut tiré en arrière.  
Draco lui fit signe de remonter sans bruit. Il semblait furieux.  
Arrivés dans la chambre, il explosa :  
- Je t'interdis de fureter ici !  
- Calme-toi ! Je voulais juste aller chercher un bouquin dans votre bibliothèque. Tu crois que ça m'amuse ce que j'ai entendu ?  
Draco ne répondit pas, le visage furieux. Il détourna la tête, et s'enfonça dans ses couvertures. Ron s'attendait à une déferlante de colère, mais rien ne vint. C'était bizarre. Il s'assit au bord du lit, et posa la main sur un bout d'épaule qui dépassait. Le serpentard sursauta.  
- Je suis désolé. Mais quand j'ai entendu parler, je pensais qu'il s'agissait de toi. Tes parents parlaient d'un traître. J'ai voulu en savoir plus.  
Le blond se redressa.  
- Hum. Mon père sait pour mon parrain. Ma mère… ma mère était fiancée à Snape, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Puis mon père a tout fait pour se l'approprier. Il a réussi. Et ensuite je suis né. Ma mère m'a plus ou moins étouffé quand j'étais jeune, mais elle tellement maladroite dans ses sentiments. Un jour elle m'a dit qu'avec moi, elle avait découvert le sens véritable du mot aimer. Elle a commis beaucoup d'erreur, mais je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir. Elle m'a toujours défendu bec et ongle. C'est pour cela qu'à mon tour, je veux la protéger. Je hais mon père. J'étais soulagé lorsqu'il est entré à Azkaban, même si je ne pouvais pas le montrer. Quand il est sorti, j'ai décidé d'intégrer pour de bond les rangs du Seigneur des ténèbres.  
Il se tut. Ron comprit qu'il en avait déjà trop dit. Son père était bien trop occupé pour s'occuper à les espionner de toute façon.  
Ils entendirent des cris. Draco se leva d'un bond, baguette à la main, et il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, suivi de Ron.  
Ils virent Narcissa sur le sol, les bras levés devant le visage, et Lucius, l'air furieux.  
- Expelliarmus !  
Malfoy senior fut projeté contre un mur. Il s'écroula en poussant un glapissement. Ron se précipita sur la mère de Draco pour la relever, tandis que Draco menaçait son père :  
- Ose encore une fois la toucher, ne serait-ce que du bout des doigts, et je n'aurais aucune pitié envers toi !  
- Petit égoïste ! Je te tuerais !  
- Tu pues l'alcool ! Qu'est-ce qu'un vieil alcoolique pourrait bien me faire ? Tu oublies que je suis plus fort que toi, reconnais-le une fois pour toutes ! Je t'interdis de nous approcher, s'il le faut je t'enfermerais !  
- Gamin stupide ! Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne t'épargneras pas ! Que crois-tu ? Tu rejoindras toi aussi Severus en enfer, un jour ou l'autre ! Comme nous tous ! Nous serons tous condamnés pour nos actes…  
- Il est temps de pleurer ! Tu as fait bien de plus mal que tout ce que j'ai pu faire jusqu'à présent ! Et je n'ai pas peur de l'enfer, rien ne peut être pire que d'avoir grandi à tes côtés, cher père ! Si Mère connaissait la moitié des choses que tu m'as faites subir ! Je te tuerais un jour de mes propres mains ! Je ne suis plus un enfant à présent, et tu as tout intérêt à m'obéir !  
Le plus vieux se tourna alors vers Ron :  
- Mon pauvre… Si tu m'avais écouté, tu serais heureux à l'heure qu'il est. En refusant ma proposition, tu as signé ta perte… Mon fils est complètement cinglé, tu le vois bien, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il ne répondit pas, détournant les yeux.  
- Tu vas te taire maintenant ! Martela durement Draco, ou je te lance un sort dont tu me diras des nouvelles !  
- Tu n'oserais pas…  
Le jeune homme lui lança un regard meurtrier, et ouvrit la bouche.  
- Arrête, s'interposa Ron, c'est ton père ! Arrête, s'il te plaît !  
- Mon père…  
Il rit.  
- Vois-tu, Weasley, cet homme a passé son temps à m'humilier, toute mon enfance, toute mon adolescence… Toi, avec ta famille si aimante, si parfaite, tu ne peux pas imaginer un seul instant ce que j'ai pu vivre. Mais je ne le tuerais pas, non, il n'en vaut pas vraiment la peine.  
Narcissa se releva, tremblotante, et finit par s'agenouiller auprès de son mari.  
- C'est bon, Draco, laisse-le s'il te plaît…  
- Mère…  
- C'est bon, je te dis. Il ne fera plus rien, n'est-ce pas, Lucius ?  
Ce dernier soupira, et acquiesça d'un air écoeuré. Il se releva en titubant et partit sans un regard en arrière.  
- Quel déchet, murmura Draco…  
- Ce jeune homme a raison, il est ton père avant tout, malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer… J'ai ma part de responsabilité également, j'étais bien trop faible. Ne m'idéalise plus comme tu le fais, mon chéri, j'ai mon lot de noirceur, comme tous ceux qui touchent de près ou de loin à cette famille. Je vais me coucher. Merci de votre sollicitude, jeune Weasley, vous ne méritez pas ce qui arrive.  
- Mère ! C'est juste un animal, ne t'occupe pas de lui.  
Elle ne répliqua pas, et sourit d'un air résigné. Puis elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit.  
Repartis dans la chambre du blond, celui-ci laissa libre cours à sa colère pendant un bon moment. Puis il se calma brusquement, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Ron s'était contenté de l'écouter, sans intervenir. Quel genre d'enfance avait bien pu avoir cet adolescent arrogant ? Lui qui avait toujours pensé qu'il avait évolué dans le luxe, qu'il avait une jeunesse dorée, sans soucis…  
Fils de mangemort… Non, décidément, il avait dû vivre des moments bien misérables… Il avait senti poindre de la jalousie lorsque Draco avait mentionné sa famille. Avait-il rêvé ? Le grand Malfoy aurait-il vraiment pu avoir ce sentiment envers lui ?  
Il s'allongea dans son lit, écoutant Draco grommeler. Il se laissa bercer par le bruit des arbres dehors. Une tempête semblait se préparer.

Les mois passèrent à toute vitesse. Draco avait appris à Ron que sa sœur et Hermione étaient saines et sauves. Que l'Ordre du Phoenix oeuvrait dans l'ombre. Entre temps, un nombre important de jeunes gens emprisonnés durant la raffle avait été délivrés. Grâce à un espion inconnu, qui leur avait donné la position des malheureux. Quand Ron lui avait demandé si c'était grâce à lui, il s'était contenté de se moquer de lui en haussant les épaules.  
Ils se disputaient beaucoup tous les deux, mais dans l'ensemble ils se supportaient.  
Ron s'entraînait dur à la magie sans paroles, et faisait d'indéniables progrès. Il n'en avait même pas parlé au blond. Il ne lui faisait pas assez confiance. Il n'en avait pas envie. Draco lui ramenait chaque jour la gazette, et lui prêtait sa baguette afin qu'il vérifie qu'aucun sort de falsification n'ait été jeté dessus. Puis Ron dévorait les nouvelles.  
Pourquoi l'avait-il choisi lui ? Cela restait un mystère complet. Draco ne répondait jamais à cette question. Somme toute, le roux ne le voyait pas tant que ça. Il partait souvent en mission pour Vous-Savez-Qui, mais revenait dès qu'il le pouvait. À cause du collier, Ron ressentait comme une sorte de manque, s'il avait le malheur de s'absenter plus de trois jours.  
Lucius les approchait à peine. Il restait calme, étrange. Disparaissait parfois une semaine entière sans qu'aucun d'eux ne sache où il était allé.  
Puis un soir, Draco entra dans la chambre en coup de vent, se rendit directement à la salle de bain. Ron le suivit pour voir ce qui lui prenait. Du sang coulait de son nez et un long filet glissait de la commissure de ses lèvres. Il portait des traces de coup au visage, sur les bras. Sa chemise était déchirée comme s'il avait reçu des coups de fouet.  
- Ah ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?  
- Rien, murmura Draco en souriant, le Maître était plutôt furieux aujourd'hui… Il a perdu son bras droit et son beau joujou le même jour.  
Il activa une bulle de silence autour d'eux.  
- Severus avait disparu depuis quelques temps. Il en était furieux, surtout en sachant qu'il n'était pas mort, puisqu'il ressentait toujours sa marque. Il m'avait demandé de mener mon enquête, tu penses bien que j'ai bâclé l'affaire ! Et tout à l'heure, il s'est aperçu de la disparition de Potter ! Il y avait un petit mot de mon parrain : « tel est pris qui croyait prendre. »  
Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans une rage pareille, si tu avais vu ça ! Il s'est défoulé sur ceux qui étaient présents. Malheureusement j'y étais ! Mais ça valait le coup, rien que pour voir sa tête !  
- Tu es dingue ! Murmura Ron.  
Il attrapa un linge, le mouilla, et l'aida à se nettoyer.  
- Bon, ton ami est hors de danger ! En plus, Severus a réussi à faire disparaître sa marque apparemment. Il est impossible de les retrouver !  
Ron ne pût empêcher quelques larmes de faire leur chemin sur ses joues. Il porta une main à son cœur.  
- C'est une si bonne nouvelle… C'est vraiment merveilleux… Oh, Draco, il réussira à nous sauver, j'en suis sûr !  
Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et désactiva le sort.  
- Je l'espère. Je vais prendre une douche, vas me chercher tous les bouquins de Salazar Serpentard que tu pourras trouver ! J'en ai besoin.  
- La bulle ne sert pas à grand chose, tes parents sont partis tous les deux. Voir ton grand-père je crois.  
Draco blêmit.  
- Ce vieux maboule ? Je suis heureux d'être rentré tard. Il est complètement gâteux et d'un ennui…  
Ron le laissa et descendit dans la bibliothèque.

Harry libre ! Avec cette nouvelle, l'espoir revenait, encore plus fort !  
Pourvu qu'il les débarrasse de cette ordure !!  
Ron pensa très fort à son meilleur ami. S'il pouvait seulement l'entendre, entendre ses encouragements…  
Il sourit, pour lui seul, empli d'un doux bonheur, comme il n'en avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps…

À suivre……………………….


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8

**NDA : les persos ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic !**

**Lovedesnape et Oxaline : Merci pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au cœur, et ne me font pas regretter d'avoir posté cette fic ! **

**Et merci énormément à toutes, ces encouragements me motivent beaucoup pour terminer (enfin) cette fic **

**CHAPITRE 8  
DEUX DE MOINS…**

Severus enleva méthodiquement son armure. La plaça dans sa malle ensorcelée. Il portait une tenue de toile noire en dessous, très simple, mais sertie d'une magie si puissante qu'elle le protégeait presque tout autant que l'armure. Il la tapota d'un air satisfait. Presque six mois entier à travailler dessus afin qu'elle atteigne ce niveau de protection…  
Il était fier de lui.  
- C'est vraiment du beau boulot, affirma Remus en le fixant d'un air admiratif.  
- Oui.  
Il se tourna vers le lycan.  
- Explique-moi les choses essentielles. Plus vite je saurais, plus vite nous prendrons des dispositions.  
- Et bien, nous avons l'emplacement d'un autre horcruxe. Lorsqu'il sera détruit, il ne restera plus que son serpent, lui-même, et le dernier morceau d'âme. Impossible de trouver une piste. Mais nous ne perdons pas espoir !  
Des coups furent frappés à la porte. Ils se retournèrent derechef.  
- Severus, laisse-moi entrer, c'est important !  
Il ouvrit la porte sur Harry, qui s'engouffra dans la chambre.  
Il raconta à son professeur ce que venait de lui dire ses deux amies. Remus avait l'air de tiquer un peu.  
- Harry, nous en avons déjà parlé avec elles… C'est un peu gros tout ça, tu ne crois pas ? Jedusor est parti du mauvais côté, c'est un véritable dictateur, mais ce n'est quand même pas le diable en personne !  
- Pour l'instant, ce qu'elles m'ont dit semble concorder ! Remus, pourquoi ne pas s'attacher à cette piste ?  
- Pour faire quoi ? Et puis, elles ne sont pas les premières à se pencher là-dessus. C'est impossible ! Ce n'est qu'une série de coïncidences, ce serait trop simple. Si Albus nous a demandé de détruire les horcruxes, c'est pour détruire complètement Jedusor. Pas pour abattre une entité qui reviendrait sans cesse. Car dans ce cas, à quoi bon faire tout ce que nous faisons en ce moment ?  
Severus se pencha vers Harry, dont les yeux commençaient à flamboyer.  
- Du calme, Remus a raison, dans son raisonnement. Mais demain, je voudrais tout de même parler à Granger et Weasley, vas te coucher à présent.  
Le jeune homme semblait ne pas l'entendre de cette oreille :  
- Non ! Remus, vous avez donc peur à ce point vous tous ? Je sais dans quelle horreur ce monde est plongé ! Si nous voulons le sauver, il faut éliminer le mal à la racine, pas juste égrener quelques feuilles ! Et toutes les pistes sont les bienvenues !  
Son ton s'était élevé au fur et à mesure. Remus le fixait d'un air surpris. Le serpentard soupira, et posa sa main sur la bouche du jeune homme.  
- Ça suffit ! Une nuit de repos ne nous fera pas de mal. Nous sommes épuisés. Toi plus encore. Vas te coucher !  
Harry, le souffle court, lui jeta un regard furieux.  
- Harry…  
Surtout, surtout qu'il se calme… Il ne devait en aucun cas se donner en spectacle ! Le jeune homme semblait en proie à une véritable lutte intérieur. Il prit une inspiration.  
- Désolé. Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît…  
Severus jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui observait la scène avec attention. Il prit Harry par le bras, et sortit de la pièce en grommelant un « j'arrive tout de suite ».

Dans la chambre du jeune homme, il activa une bulle de silence. Harry se tourna vers lui, l'air atterré.  
- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas crier sur lui comme ça… Je… j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler.  
- Il le faut, Harry… N'avons-nous pas travaillé durement là-dessus ?  
- Oui, mais le stress de cette journée…  
- Tais-toi, le coupa l'ex-espion, en toutes circonstances, tu dois être maître de toi. Si je suis obligé de te surveiller tout le temps, on n'avancera à rien, et ça paraîtra suspect.  
Le jeune homme reprit un visage impassible.  
- Bien. Excuse-moi.  
Severus désactiva la bulle.  
- Bonne nuit. Tâche de reprendre des forces. Demain, nous allons dans le monde extérieur.  
- Reste avec moi… Je ne veux pas être seul.  
Le sorcier eut un mouvement de recul. Foutu gamin !  
- Bien sûr que non ! Tu es le nouveau Maître de l'Ordre ! Je ne vais quand même pas dormir avec toi ! Je suis sûr de t'étriper avant la fin de la nuit en plus !  
- Severus…  
- Non ! Je ne suis plus qu'un bras armé maintenant. Tu dois prendre tes décisions seul, dormir seul, tout faire seul ! Et je te prierais de ne pas t'énerver, merci !  
Le griffondor serra les lèvres et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le matelas.  
Severus prit une profonde inspiration. Ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine… L'emprise de l'horcruxe se développait à une vitesse effrayante. Seul Harry pouvait le contenir, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen.  
Plus les semaines passaient, moins le griffondor semblait vouloir l'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas baisser les bras !  
Surtout maintenant. Il avait repoussé ce moment au maximum, mais il ne pouvait pas garder ce stupide gamin éternellement auprès de lui ! Gamin… il n'en était plus vraiment un.  
Il était avant tout l'héritier d'Albus. Il se devait d'être un chef exemplaire pour l'Ordre. Et s'il devenait fou furieux à chaque contradiction, ils n'auraient plus qu'à se terrer de nouveau hors de tout tous les deux !

Il réactiva la bulle, et posa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon.  
- Tu veux retourner te cacher… ?  
- Non, souffla le brun d'un ton rauque.  
- Tu veux peut-être que je parte, que j'emmène Remus avec moi, puisqu'il semble te gêner, et que je te laisse te débrouiller seul ? Demain, je partirais.  
- Jamais ! Hurla-t-il en se levant brusquement.  
L'ex-mangemort fit un pas en arrière. Les yeux rouges du jeune homme l'impressionnaient terriblement.  
- Alors… ? Que faire ?  
Il essayait de prendre un ton détaché. S'il le voulait, le jeune homme n'aurait qu'un sort à formuler pour lui faire exploser la cervelle. Il avait tellement développé ses pouvoirs sur un si court laps de temps qu'il était difficile pour lui de gérer ses effets.  
Il avait livré une bombe à retardement à l'Ordre… Seulement, il n'avait pas eu le choix.  
- Je…vais…me… calmer… balbutia Harry avec nervosité.  
Il regardait fixement le sol, essayant de reprendre maladroitement sa respiration.  
Puis ce fut tout.  
Il leva un visage effrayé vers lui. Le voir ainsi misérable lui fit remonter une ancienne et étrange sensation dans le ventre. Il ne savait pas quoi exactement. Il tendit les bras et le garçon s'y réfugia en tremblotant.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, bon sang ? Comme s'il n'avait pas mieux à faire que de faire un câlin à un Potter !  
Il le repoussa presque aussi vite, mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant.  
- Tu peux y arriver. Et tu le sais. Alors concentre-toi de toutes tes forces, lorsque tu sens la colère affluer en toi. Je ne serais pas toujours là ! Comment cela se passera-t-il, demain ? Tu vas détruire tout ce qui se trouve sur ton passage ? Tu n'es plus isolé, Harry, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne ! Tu dois protéger les gens qui t'entourent. Si tu ne te contrôles pas, tu seras de nouveau seul. Et pour toujours cette fois.  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête d'un air pitoyable. Puis il se recula, et soutint à nouveau son regard :  
- Je n'étais pas seul. Tu étais avec moi.  
- Allez, Harry, ressaisis-toi. Je trouverais comment t'enlever ça, je te l'ai promis.  
Les yeux verts semblèrent vouloir se noyer dans les siens. Une alarme quelque part dans son cerveau commença à retentir. Il desserra la prise de ses doigts sur les bras du jeune homme et marcha vers la porte. Il posa la main sur la poignée, sans se retourner.  
- Finite Incantatem !  
La bulle éclata. Merlin savait qu'il avait envie de bien plus, mais c'était impossible. Du moins pour l'instant.  
Une insidieuse petite voix lui demanda quand viendrait le bon moment.  
Jamais.  
Jamais.  
Jamais.

Le lendemain, il attendit Harry un bon moment. Puis il finit par aller frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Une voix féminine lui dit d'entrer, et il ouvrit la porte sur le trio en train de discuter avec animation.  
- C'est incroyable ! Harry nous a dit que c'était vous avant même que vous frappiez à la porte ! S'exclama la cadette des Weasley.  
- Hum, ce n'était pas difficile à prévoir. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous faites ici, j'attendais Harry pour aller à Godric's Hollow.  
Le visage de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout s'assombrit instantanément.  
- Ce n'est pas nécessaire… Harry ne sera pas prêt à… à voir ça. Et s'il y a des mangemorts qui traînent encore par là ?  
- Mais il y en aura, répondit Severus, que croyez-vous ? La nouvelle doit s'être répandue jusqu'aux confins de ce monde. Le Survivant est de retour ! Mais là-bas se cache un horcruxe. Dans les ruines de l'ancienne maison des Potter.  
- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment il peut le laisser là-bas, murmura Ginny, c'est trop bizarre !  
- Il se doutait qu'absolument personne ne penserait à cet endroit, si proche mais si improbable, répondit le griffondor.  
- Neville doit vous attendre là-bas, avec Lee et les jumeaux.  
- Très bien.  
Ils se levèrent sur un signe de main, et le suivirent jusqu'à la salle à manger. Là, Hagrid et Minerva les attendaient.  
- Bien, Les autres sont sur place. Ils vous attendent. Il vous faudra faire extrêmement attention. L'armée de Vous-Savez-Qui est sur place. Ils sont sur le qui-vive depuis hier.  
Ils hochèrent la tête. Harry salua ses amies, et Severus l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils avaient revêtu leurs armures. Harry, baguette en main, sauta avec lui dans le trou magique qui les conduirait aux abords de l'ancien village.

Severus vit la stupeur se peindre sur les traits du jeune homme. Pourtant, grâce à la magie, il lui avait montré ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier. Et dans le monde moldu. Harry était prêt.  
Mais la vision qui s'offrait à eux était cauchemardesque. Des ruines à perte de vue, des monts de cadavres, une odeur de souffre et des relents âcres alourdissaient l'air. Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et pointa sa baguette.  
- Avada Kedavra !  
Il entendit le bruit mat d'un corps derrière lui. Un mangemort gisait sur le sol.  
- Joli réflexe !  
- Je crois que j'ai eu le meilleur des professeurs !  
Un bruissement leur fit tourner la tête. Des mèches rousses apparurent entre les branchages, puis quelques dreadlocks tombèrent par-dessus.  
- Pousse-toi Lee, tu m'écrases !  
- Mais arrête un peu Georges, je vais tomber !  
- Vous êtes certains que c'est lui, murmura une voix tremblante.  
- Neville, s'exclama Harry.  
Quatre corps se jetèrent sur le jeune homme. Severus retint une grimace exaspérée. Toujours aussi énergiques, ceux-là !  
- Oh, c'est bien toi, riait Fred, je l'avais dit, ils ne me croyaient pas ! Vous non plus, professeur, on ne vous avait pas reconnu !  
- Wouah, tu lui as mit la pâtée à celui-là, dit Jordan en regardant fixement le mangemort sur le sol.  
Soudain, ils furent encerclés par une dizaine des sbires de Voldemort.  
- Yo, prêts à s'amuser ? Hurla Fred en riant.  
Ils pointèrent leurs baguettes. La bataille fut courte.  
- Harry, tu es incroyable, s'exclama Neville, les yeux emplis d'admiration.  
- M. Longdubat, veuillez regarder vos pieds, il y a un trou devant. Ne croyez pas qu'on va se coltiner un blessé sur le chemin.  
Le jeune homme rougit furieusement. Il avait grandi et s'était plutôt bien musclé. Il n'avait plus à rien à voir avec le petit garçon gras de Poudlard.  
Ils arrivèrent avec du mal aux ruines de l'ancienne demeure des Potter. Severus jeta un regard à Harry. Cela ne semblait lui faire ni chaud ni froid.  
Ils furent encore attaqués. Harry para toutes les attaques, au grand dam des jumeaux, qui avaient l'air de vouloir se battre.  
Lee Jordan se rapprocha de lui.  
- Monsieur, il est devenu vraiment fort n'est-ce pas ? Peu de sorciers seraient capable de mettre au tapis autant d'ennemis d'un coup.  
Severus le regarda en hochant la tête.  
- Oui, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point.  
- Merci beaucoup.  
Il regarda le jeune homme d'un air surpris.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- C'est grâce à vous s'il s'en est sorti. Merci pour ça. Et pour tout le reste.  
Cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Il n'était pas habitué aux compliments. Encore moins venant d'élèves. Enfin… d'anciens élèves…  
Fred leur fit signe de le rejoindre derrière un vieux mur de briques lézardé.  
- On va devoir être très prudents, regardez !  
Il leur montra une petite boule de cristal, dans laquelle on pouvait voir le sous-sol de la maison. Une troupe de mangemorts, cinquante, soixante ? Se tenait autour d'un petit piédestal. On ne distinguait pas grand chose de plus.  
- Il y a assez de recoins et de petits passages dans ce genre de vieille cave pour arriver discrètement jusqu'à eux, leur dit Fred, on ne fonce surtout pas dans le tas. L'alerte a déjà due être donnée. Soyons prudents.  
Ils se séparèrent en trois groupes, après avoir mis au point un plan rapide et simple, encercler les mangemorts, en passant par les veines d'aération du plafond.  
Harry et Neville partirent d'un côté, Lee et Georges de l'autre. Severus et Fred se glissèrent par une ouverture, après s'être jetés un court sort d'invisibilité. Ils devaient ménager leur énergie.  
Ils rampèrent un bon moment, puis arrivèrent enfin au-dessus de la pièce voutée qu'ils avaient aperçu dans la boule.

- Regardez, chuchota Fred, que font-ils au juste ?  
Un mangemort qui s'était placé à côté du piédestal découvrit son visage. Lucius. Severus retint un juron. Il était encore là celui-là ?  
- Ecoutez tous, voici ce que notre maître attend. Cet objet est très important. Je sais qu'il a y des troupes rebelles en embuscade dans la région. Je ne sais pas comment l'information est venue jusqu'à eux. Il faut juste sortir du village. Ensuite, nous pourrons transplaner à proximité du manoir. Je prendrais l'objet avec moi, et vous me ferez un bouclier de vos corps. Ce qui s'est passé hier soir a plongé le maître dans une grande fureur. Nous n'avons pas intérêt à nous faire prendre.  
Le regard de l'ancien professeur fut attiré par trois mangemorts qui se détachaient légèrement du groupe. Leur attitude était étrange. Il jeta un œil vers la bouche d'aération en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Harry avait les yeux rivés sur eux également.  
L'un d'eux tira légèrement la manche du plus proche de lui, puis tout s'enchaîna.  
Il bondit sur Lucius, baguette à la main, tandis que les autres prenaient un peu plus de recul.  
- Si un seul de vous fait un geste, je le tue sur le champ.  
Des murmures surpris emplirent la pièce.  
- Toi… répondit Lucius, les yeux posés sur le visage encapuchonné.  
Severus sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Cette voix…  
- Maintenant, tu vas me laisser gentiment prendre cet artefact.  
- Sinon ? Répondit sèchement Lucius.  
- Je ne pose aucun ultimatum, Père, c'est un ordre, tout simplement.  
Un des mangemorts se tourna vers Draco.  
- Que se passe-t-il, Draco ? Tu devrais être auprès du Lord, dit-il d'une voix blanche.  
Le blond se dégagea de sa capuche. Il offrit un magnifique sourire à l'assemblée.  
- Et bien, le temps est venu de me dégager de quelques responsabilités. Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec vous, bande de misérables insectes, hier est arrivé une chose que j'attendais depuis maintenant presque trois longues années, et soit dit en passant, celui qui a détruit cet idiot de basilic, c'est moi…  
Zabini s'avança vers lui, l'air mauvais.  
- Traître !  
Il fut projeté contre le mur, sans que personne n'ait levé le plus petit bout de baguette. Severus avait senti une magie puissante déferler dans la salle. Qui pouvait être assez fort pour utiliser de la sorte la magie sans parole ?  
L'attention de Draco fut attirée par le fond de la salle. Juste deux petites secondes qui suffirent à Lucius pour retourner la situation. Il pointait sa baguette vers son fils.  
- Qui aurait cru que tu avais tellement envie de rejoindre le petit groupe de Dumbledore ! J'aurais du me méfier de toi. Mais tu étais tellement dévoué à notre Maître… Même si tu rejoignais cet Ordre infâme, tu ne seras jamais qu'un ex-mangemort. Ton âme est souillée par tous tes crimes. Tu as fait des choses atroces Draco, n'espère pas être pardonné !  
- Je n'espère rien, Père, toutes ces choses, je les ai accomplies pour pouvoir un jour faire parti de ceux qui auront au moins une chose à ne pas se reprocher. Celle de ne pas être resté à la botte de ce monstre ! Ce sera ma seule fierté, c'est certain, mais elle vaut bien tout ce que j'ai dû endurer jusque là, et rien que le fait d'avoir vu ta tête me procure une douce réjouissance…  
Un Experlliarmus informulé projeta Lucius sur le sol, faisant rouler sa baguette loin de lui.  
Draco saisit l'espèce de petit œuf en bronze posé sur le piédestal.  
Pas un des mangemorts ne bougeaient, semblant indécis.  
- Mais que faites-vous, bande d'imbéciles ? Empêchez-le !  
Fred attira son attention.  
- S'il faut agir, c'est maintenant, murmura-t-il, ils sont tous en état de choc on dirait.  
Un regard rapide vers les deux autres aérations, un hochement de tête, et ils sautèrent tous les six à chacun des coins de la salle, au moment ou Zabini, à visage découvert, tentait de sauter sur Draco. Il se tourna vers eux, stupéfait.  
- Potter !  
Harry les regardait tous, un sourire illuminant son beau visage. Il désigna l'assemblée d'un geste.  
- Il est encore temps pour vous de renoncer. Je vous laisse le choix.  
Un hurlement retentit, et des sorts jaillirent d'un peu partout. Severus évita des attaques, voulant se précipiter sur Draco. Dans sa course, il bouscula un mangemort dont le capuchon dévoila des cheveux de feu, bien vite remis en place par son propriétaire, qui lui sourit malicieusement avant de reprendre sa course vers le blond.  
Il regarda par-dessus son épaule. Harry avait abandonné sa baguette au profit de son épée, et pourfendait les corps comme s'il s'agissait de simples poupées de paille. Fred et Georges couvraient ses arrières, tandis que Neville luttait contre Crabe et Goyle junior. Il faillit revenir aider le garçon, mais Lee fonçait déjà en hurlant vers eux. Harry progressait en évitant aisément les sorts, vers le jeune Malfoy également.  
Ce dernier venait d'expédier Zabini au fin fond de la salle, et s'escrimait à détruire l'horcruxe. Il ne vit pas son père arriver derrière lui.  
- Draco ! Hurla Severus.  
Il se retourna, mais ne put esquiver un coup de poing de Malfoy senior qui semblait plus que furieux. Il sauta sur lui et s'acharna tant qu'il le put, essayant au passage de dérober l'objet précieux. Severus envoya trois mangemorts au tapis, et se précipita vers eux.  
Il fut devancé par le jeune homme silencieux, qui lui avait offert un sourire éclatant. S'il avait cru le retrouver ici !  
- Maintenant, Malfoy, tu vas le laisser tranquille…  
Lucius regarda le jeune homme avec des yeux ronds, puis éclata de rire.  
- Ah, je me doutais bien de l'utilité réelle de ce collier que tu portais autrefois ! Seulement, cet enfant était un tel monstre que je mettais en doute mes soupçons ! Je sens combien ta force est élevée, Weasley… Tu n'as même plus besoin de baguette à présent !  
- Alors laisse-le, car tu sais ce qui t'attend ! Répondit le jeune homme d'un ton tranquille.  
Il avait toujours sa capuche. Severus sentit une lame fendre l'air contre son oreille. Un corps tomba à ses pieds. Il vit Harry lever son épée derrière le jeune Weasley avec horreur. Il tendit la main pour l'arrêter, mais l'épée s'abattit dans un sifflement tranchant.  
Draco s'était relevé avec difficulté, et avait attiré le jeune homme à lui. Le capuchon se rabattit sur ses épaules, laissant apparaître la tête du meilleur ami du griffondor.  
Dans les bras de Malfoy, il regarda Harry d'un air hilare :  
- Encore un peu et tu m'entaillais une oreille !  
Les prunelles de son protégé étaient d'un rouge flamboyant. Son estomac se tordit. Il esquissa un geste vers lui, mais le jeune homme se contenta de fixer son ami un instant, puis lui rendit un sourire joyeux.  
- Hermione et Ginny seront tellement heureuses !  
- Hey, petit frère, regarde derrière toi, Stupefix !  
Lucius se figea sous le sort de Georges. Les jumeaux délogèrent leur frère des bras de Malfoy pour le serrer contre eux avec enthousiasme.  
Derrière eux, Lee et Neville finissaient de stupefixer quelques mangemorts.  
Harry hocha la tête dans leur direction, puis s'avança vers les corps immobiles.  
- Ils ont fait leurs choix.  
De son épée, il envoya rouler les têtes de ses ennemis au sol, sous le regard effaré de Neville.  
- Mais Harry…  
Severus se plaça à ses côtés, l'air approbateur.  
- Il a raison, on ne peut se permettre de laisser des témoins, ces idiots avaient l'âme trop gangrenée, et ils n'étaient que des sous-fifres. Lucius est bien plus intéressant, nous allons l'emmener avec nous. Attachez-le et bâillonnez-le.  
Les jumeaux s'empressèrent autour du mangemort, qui contemplait la scène avec consternation.  
La troisième silhouette avait rabattue également sa capuche, et se tenait aux côtés des griffondors et des serpentards.  
- Mademoiselle Parkinson, s'exclama Severus !  
Elle lui offrit un sourire éclatant. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient relevés en un chignon négligé, quelques gouttes de sueur roulaient le long de ses tempes, et un peu de sang perlait d'une légère blessure à sa lèvre. Elle passa son avant-bras sur son front en soupirant.  
- Et bien, Ron, ton ami n'y a pas été de main morte ! J'ai failli y passer moi aussi ! Heureusement que ma capacité d'esquive est extraordinaire ! La véritable descendante des serpentards, ce doit bien être moi !  
Si Lucius avait pu parler, il aurait sans doute hurlé, au vu de ses yeux exorbités.  
- Harry, Pansy et Draco sont de notre côté. Depuis longtemps. Il faudra qu'on te raconte tout ça, mon frère !  
Le rouquin se jeta dans les bras de son ami, l'étreignant avec force.

Puis un éclair énorme emplit la salle pour subitement disparaître, sous le cri de joie de Draco.  
- Je l'ai eu !  
Ses mains saignaient abondamment, son visage et son torse étaient lacérés. Ron se précipita sur lui.  
- Regarde à quel prix ! Tu es dans un état pitoyable !  
- Je ne suis pas mort, Ronichou, et cette saleté est détruite !  
- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça imbécile !  
Il reçut une tape sur la tête, ce qui fit rire les jumeaux. Draco se releva avec difficulté, l'œuf calciné dans la main. Pansy fixait son bras avec insistance.  
Sa marque se mit à briller.  
Il regarda Severus, de la peur au fond des yeux.  
Il se devait d'agir très vite. Il attrapa Draco, et tira Harry vers lui.  
- Il va essayer de le récupérer ! Je pars avec lui, il faut lui enlever sa marque ! Toi, tu repars au Q.G, c'est compris ?  
Harry remit son épée dans son fourreau d'un mouvement sec.  
- Non, si tu pars, je pars !  
- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'enfant ! Nous n'avons que quelques minutes, dans une semaine nous serons de retour ! J'ai tout ce qu'il faut… là-bas. Profites-en pour cuisiner celui-là, acheva-t-il avec un geste du menton en direction de Lucius.  
Il vit Harry se mordre la lèvre. Ses yeux reprirent pourtant une teinte normale.  
- D'accord. Allons-y !  
Ils filèrent chacun de leur côté.

Hors du village, Severus transplana, son filleul dans ses bras. Il jeta un sort rapide pour contenir le tatouage, puis ils entrèrent chez lui.  
Là, il hurla à Draco de filer sous la douche pour rincer le sang coagulé, et de prendre de quoi guérir rapidement ses blessures.  
Il le rejoignit très vite.  
Severus avait tracé un cercle dans son laboratoire. Il fit asseoir Draco au milieu, et activa magiquement le tout. Impossible pour Voldemort de le localiser à présent.  
Il commença à mélanger des ingrédients dans différents chaudrons, tout en cherchant ce fichu parchemin ! Où était-il passé ? Il mit enfin la main dessus. Le tendit à Draco en lui ordonnant de réciter la formule sans relâche.  
Le garçon semblait souffrir de ses blessures. Pourtant, il n'émit pas une seule plainte. Severus travailla d'arrache pieds toute la semaine pour désactiver la marque, et la faire disparaître.  
Il était fier de son filleul. Ce dernier semblait soulagé d'un poids immense. Au bout de six jours, tout était terminé.  
Draco n'avait plus l'infâme marque tatouée sur le bras.  
- Merci, Severus… Infiniment… Si vous n'aviez pas tous été là, ce jour-là…  
- Tu devais te douter que nous y serions, je me trompe ?  
Draco lui sourit. Il ressemblait énormément à son père.  
- Disons que la personne qui avait donné l'info, c'était moi. Je n'avais pas prévu le retour de Potter. Mais dans tous les cas, je voulais détruire cet objet. Comme j'ai détruit son serpent hideux !  
- Nagini ?  
Draco sourit fièrement. Des cernes violets soulignaient ses doux yeux gris. Il avait l'air fatigué, un peu nostalgique, Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser à Narcissa. Il ressemblait bien plus à sa mère finalement.  
- Oui ! La veille du rendez-vous à Godric's Hollow. C'est pour cela que nous étions cachés, Ron, Pansy et moi. C'était la seule façon d'agir. J'aurais détruit cet horcruxe aussi, même au prix de ma propre vie. Je suis heureux d'avoir réussi à balancer l'information à l'Ordre.  
- C'était toi, depuis tout ce temps, qui les a aidé dans l'ombre.  
Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement.  
- Je suis fier de toi. Tu as choisi la bonne voix.  
- C'est toi qui m'y as décidé, tu sais. Je t'ai toujours tellement admiré, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour te ressembler. Je savais bien que tu ferais faux-bond au Lord, et lorsque tu t'es enfui, j'ai décidé de continuer ce que tu n'avais pu finir. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'un horcruxe. Et cet enfoiré pourra vraiment, vraiment commencer à avoir peur !  
Severus se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il devait continuer à chercher un moyen d'aider Harry. Il se sentit tout à coup très las.  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Ecoute, je vais te confier une chose. Personne n'est au courant, j'ai eu trop peur des conséquences. Le dernier horcruxe, et bien, je sais où il se trouve.  
- Moi aussi.  
Severus releva brusquement la tête.  
- Je suis devenu son bras droit, ne l'oublie pas. En tant que tel, j'ai eu des privilèges. Entre autre, celui de savoir où se trouvaient ses chers morceaux d'âmes… C'est Potter qui porte le dernier. Pauvre chose ! Il se devra d'être héroïque jusqu'au bout !  
Draco se leva et leur servit un verre chacun.  
- Je dois trouver comment contrer cela.  
Les yeux du blond brillèrent. Il avala une gorgée, puis s'avança vers lui.  
- J'ai vu, tu sais, quand il a logé son âme dans Harry. Je pourrais mettre mes souvenirs dans ta pensine. Seulement, même avec ça, je crains fort que tu ne trouves rien. Il a utilisé la magie interdite. Lorsque tu t'en sers, c'est définitif. Le seul moyen, c'est que Harry meurt.  
- Tiens, tu as utilisé son prénom ! C'est exceptionnel.  
Un sourire éclaira le visage du jeune serpentard.  
- C'est à cause de Ron, avec ses Harry par ci, Harry par là ! Pour en revenir à notre sujet, notre cher griffondor ne peut être délivré que par son arrêt de mort. C'est certain !  
- Je trouverais une solution. Ma pensine est là, tu peux t'y pencher ?  
- Bien sûr. J'aurais cru que tu te serais réjoui à l'idée de mettre fin aux jours de notre Sauveur adoré. Que t'est-il arrivé ?  
Il se pencha au-dessus de la bassine magique, baguette posée sur la tempe.  
Severus n'émit qu'un grognement pour toute réponse. Son filleul avait raison. Que pouvait lui importer la vie d'un gosse idiot ? Il le laisserait tuer Voldy, puis l'achèverait lui-même après. Fin de l'histoire.

N'importe quoi.

Le fait de vouloir à tout prix aider Harry restait un mystère complet pour lui. Un gamin qui avait été toujours ingrat avec lui ! Qui l'avait poussé à bout maintes fois ! Mais pourtant ces dernières années avec lui avait effacé toute l'animosité qu'il avait pu ressentir envers lui un jour.  
Enfin presque !  
Il ne sautait pas de joie non plus à l'idée que ce morveux soit dépendant de lui.  
Il savait qu'il se mentait. En fait, il adorait ça. Que le jeune homme le cherche des yeux à chaque instant.  
Qu'il ait autant besoin de son approbation.  
Qu'il ait besoin de lui tout simplement.  
Même s'il devenait dangereux.

Harry Potter.

Son ventre se serra. Une semaine entière. Qui lui avait semblé très longue. Il détestait ressentir ce besoin de voir quelqu'un.  
Il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de chose. Il était un sorcier expert dans l'art de la guerre.  
Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre dans sa vie que de combattre jusqu'à épuisement.  
Mais ce stupide griffondor avait réussi à semer le trouble dans son esprit !  
Il devait remédier à cela, sans quoi, il ne serait plus aussi efficace au combat.  
Et Merlin savait que maintenant, plus que jamais, l'Ordre du Phoenix avait besoin de ses dons.

- C'est bon !  
Draco l'avait sorti de ses pensées. Il se pencha au dessus du récipient. Plongea à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.  
- Que fait-on maintenant, cher parrain ?  
Severus sentit que le peu de couleur dispersé sur son visage venait de le quitter pour un bon moment.  
- Nous partons. Vite !

À suivre………………………


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9

CHAPITRE 9  
À CŒUR PERDU

Harry était resté cloîtré toute la journée dans sa chambre. Il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner d'avoir failli décapiter son meilleur ami. Ce dernier semblait n'avoir aucun grief envers lui, mais c'était impardonnable. Il avait fait de son mieux en s'entraînant avec Severus. Mais la colère qui l'envahissait à chaque fois était si douce et tentante qu'il avait du mal à la repousser.  
Se laisser aller à la fureur lui semblait si délectable… C'était complètement absurde. Ce changement en lui le troublait. Et des tas d'autres choses le troublaient également. Il deviendrait rapidement fou si ça continuait. Il ne se comportait pas en sorcier digne de ce nom. Se laisser aller à de telles turpitudes alors que tous avaient besoin de lui…  
Severus l'aurait sorti de sa chambre par le col, en lui hurlant dessus, c'était certain. Quoique « hurler » n'était pas approprié à cet homme austère. Il lui aurait parlé, comme à son habitude, d'un ton sec et sans appel.  
Voilà pourquoi il se serait roulé par terre pour un geste ou un mot plus doux. Mais Severus n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Et les rares occasions où il s'était montré prévenant ces derniers temps, Harry aurait voulu les figer pour l'éternité.  
Savoir que son professeur serait absent toute la semaine pour protéger cet idiot de Malfoy lui glaçait les veines.

Il était devenu complètement dépendant de Snape. Il fallait que ça change. Mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Lui avec son caractère insupportable, son visage méprisant, son corps souple et puissant… Ses paroles et ses moqueries acerbes…  
Et ses gestes suspendus à chaque fois… Comme s'il avait peur… d'aller trop loin ? Du fait qu'ils soient des hommes tous les deux ?  
Oui, Harry pensait que sans doute, s'il osait un geste déplacé, il se ferait avadakadevriser sur place… Il ne devait pas oublier qu'apparemment, Severus avait aimé ce monstre de Bellatrix, ainsi que la mère de Malfoy ? Cela il en était moins sûr, mais il avait retrouvé de vieilles photographies d'elle. Et même une des deux réunis, à Poudlard.  
En farfouillant dans la bibliothèque de Severus, qui lui avait d'ailleurs bien crié dessus après ça.  
Harry sourit. C'est vrai qu'il avait un caractère à faire fuir les plus courageux. Même s'il avait fait des efforts extraordinaire avec lui, le dicton disait vrai : chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.  
Malgré tout, Harry ne voulait vraiment que lui. Avec lui, il pouvait être lui-même, au lieu de prendre un masque de gentillesse avec les autres.  
Il ne trompait personne, seulement, il en avait marre d'avoir l'image du héros parfait collée à la peau.  
Ce que souhaitaient les gens…  
Lui s'en fichait. Il ne comprenait toutefois pas vraiment comment il avait pu ressentir ça pour lui. À aucun moment l'autre ne lui avait laissé entrevoir ce genre de possibilité.  
Comment le bâtard graisseux avait-il pu le séduire à ce point ? Il n'osait se l'avouer au début, mais c'était devenu une évidence. Il ne pensait qu'à lui. Il l'obsédait complètement.  
Il avait beau se sermonner, se dire que ce n'était absolument pas le moment d'avoir des pensées de la sorte, rien n'y faisait. Il ne pouvait pas commander ses émotions.  
Il ne pouvait pas commander son humeur.  
Tout était étroitement lié, sans doute.  
Les sentiments qu'il ressentait, qui tournaient en boucle à l'intérieur de sa tête, de son cœur, se pressaient, s'entrelaçaient, se défaisaient, et revenaient finalement à l'assaut.  
Il allait finir par péter un câble. C'était vraiment difficile de se contenir.

Un léger tapotement le tira de sa torpeur. Il dit d'entrer à Ron qui passa un visage inquiet par la porte.  
- Je peux entrer ?  
- Bien sûr, viens là, tu dois me raconter tout ce qui t'est arrivé !  
Le roux ferma la porte derrière lui. Il vint s'installer à côté de son ami.  
- Comment vas-tu ? Je m'inquiétais, comme tu n'es pas sorti de là depuis hier soir…  
Harry haussa les épaules, un sourire triste sur le visage, et baissa la tête.  
- Disons que j'ai plutôt honte, je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir reconnu, j'étais tellement aveuglé par la colère que j'aurais pu te tuer !  
Ron passa un bras autour des épaules de Harry, en le forçant à le regarder.  
- Allons, ce n'est pas arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais ma capuche, n'oublie pas ! Et Draco a eu le temps de te voir agir. N'y pense plus, je t'en prie…  
Le brun se mordit la lèvre.  
- Ron, tu es bien trop gentil avec moi. Je ne mérite pas ton pardon. J'aurais du savoir que c'était toi, à l'instant même où j'avais posé les yeux sur toi. Mais soit, dis-moi plutôt, Malfoy ne t'en a pas trop fait baver ? Je n'aurais pas cru à un revirement de sa part, il a joué le jeu du parfait mangemort avec précision…  
Harry crût voir une étincelle s'allumer dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Il cligna des yeux, et vit Ron rougir légèrement.  
- Draco a commis des actes horribles, c'est vrai. Des actes dont il ne se remettra probablement jamais. Mais cela n'a pas été fait à perte, n'est-ce pas Harry ? J'aimerais tant que tu le lui dises… Il m'a sauvé, lors de la rafle, et grâce à lui, je suis devenu très fort.  
- Oui, acquiesça le brun, j'ai bien senti ça, c'est incroyable, Ron, comment avez-vous fait ?  
- Il m'a récupéré dans le manoir de Tu-Sais-Qui, et m'a emmené chez lui. Il m'a mis un collier d'esclave. Pour que personne ne se doute de rien.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- C'est un objet interdit, donc qui traînait forcément chez les Malfoy, qui servait à entraver complètement une personne, en emprisonnant ses pouvoirs, d'une part, puis en la faisant dépendre complètement de son maître. Par exemple, je ne pouvais pas faire de mal à Draco. Si je le frappais, je me frappais moi-même. Trop bizarre ! Mais avec ça, j'ai appris la magie sans parole. Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait, c'est Draco qui s'en est aperçu. Alors je me suis entraîné sans relâche. Tellement que je n'ai plus besoin de baguette ! Pour une fois que je suis bon dans quelque chose !  
Ron souriait, l'air un peu nostalgique.  
- Ne parle pas comme si tu avais été un nul, lui répondit Harry, en tout cas, je te félicite. Mais c'est tordu comme entraînement, il n'y a vraiment que ce taré pour penser à ça !  
- Ne l'insulte pas, répliqua Ron, plus rouge encore, il ne savait absolument pas que ça pouvait arriver ! Il m'avait mis ce collier dans l'intention de faire croire à ses parents qu'il m'avait réellement récupéré comme esclave personnel ! Ils n'y ont vu que du feu. Grâce à ça, j'ai échappé à un triste sort. Et puis… lui et moi, on s'est rapprochés ces trois dernières années. Tu… tu vois… ?  
Harry sentit tout son sang se retirer de son visage.  
- Pardon ?  
Ron, sur le point d'exploser au vu de la couleur de sa peau, se tortillait sur son arrière-train.  
- Ben… rapprochés, comme… comme un couple quoi… !  
- Un… couple ? Avec… Draco… Malfoy… ?  
- Hé, n'exagère pas quand même ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais avec Tu-Sais-Qui, non plus ! Ou pire… Snape !  
Ce fut au tour de Harry de rougir. Par Merlin, la vexation qu'il ressentit à la fin de la phrase de Ron, n'était rien comparé au choc qu'il venait d'avoir. Ron et Malfoy ??  
- Alors… alors…  
Ron soupira, les yeux au ciel.  
- Hermione avait raison. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais choqué à ce point, je sais bien que c'est tabou, chez les sorciers, mais franchement, en temps de guerre, on s'en fout un peu non ?  
- Mais, mais, mais… bégaya Harry, ce n'est pas le fait que tu sois avec un garçon qui me choque ! C'est… Comment est-ce possible ? Vous vous détestiez !  
- Le temps arrange les choses, Harry. Et Draco est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Je t'assure !  
- Et Hermione ? Comment… comment a-t-elle réagi ?  
- Bien, pourquoi ?  
Harry se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit.  
- Elle t'aimait.  
- Autant que toi, idiot, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais remarqué ! Hermione n'était pas amoureuse de moi en réalité, elle nous a toujours considéré comme des frères, n'oublie pas que comme toi, elle est fille unique.  
- Oh, je pensais… répondit Harry, bah… laisse tomber. En tout cas, je vais devoir m'habituer à aller prendre le thé chez « Ron et Draco » après cette foutue guerre ? Quel choc !  
Un oreiller lui atterrit sur la tête.  
- Ne te moque pas de nous, Grand Chef ! Ou il t'en cuira, hé hé !  
Ils bataillèrent un petit moment, puis Ron entraîna Harry afin qu'ils aillent manger.

Pansy Parkinson les attendait au pied de l'escalier, les bras croisés. Harry se surprit à penser qu'elle était devenue vraiment belle. Grande, svelte, ses longs cheveux noirs s'entortillaient le long de son dos, et son visage autrefois trop anguleux avait pris quelques rondeurs qui lui donnait beaucoup de charme. Ses yeux par contre, lançaient des éclairs.  
- Ronald ! Ça fait une heure que je t'attends dans la bibliothèque ! Tu ne te ficherais pas un peu du monde ? Granger en a eu assez d'attendre, elle s'est sauvée en pestant contre toi, stupide griffondor égoïste !  
- Bonjour, Pansy, moi aussi j'avais hâte de te voir, mais j'ai préféré rendre visite à mon meilleur ami avant, tu n'y vois pas trop d'inconvénient, tout de même ?  
Elle le fixa d'un air hautain, puis se détourna en soufflant légèrement.  
- Les Weasley, décidément, vous êtes incurables !  
Elle se rendit vers la salle à manger d'un pas sec.  
- Dis, ça va aller si tu la laisses partir ?  
Ron lui sourit :  
- Bien sûr, Pansy est toujours comme ça, c'est son caractère, mais à elle aussi tu peux faire confiance. Elle est entièrement dévouée à Draco. Plus encore depuis que… que ses parents ont été exécutés. Ils n'ont pas voulu que leur fille ait la marque, alors… Pansy aurait dû la recevoir aujourd'hui. Je crois que c'est la personne la plus heureuse d'être ici en ce moment.  
- Elle en a l'air en tout cas, murmura une voix moqueuse derrière eux.  
- Ginny, se fâcha Ron, accepte-là, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas évident pour elle. Se trouver catapulter avec des gens qu'elle connaît à peine ou pas du tout… Fais de ton mieux pour l'aider s'il te plaît.  
La jeune femme haussa les épaules avec dédain.  
- Pour toi je veux bien, Ron, mais je ne te promets rien. Ce matin au petit déjeuner, elle a regardé Hermione d'une drôle de façon. Si elle lui fait de la peine, j'aiderais ma meilleure amie, cela va de soi. On ne peut pas effacer nos animosités de Poudlard d'un coup de baguette, tu sais.  
Ils descendirent et rejoignirent la salle à manger. Des gens étaient installés autour des quelques tables de fortune dressées à la va-vite. Tous se levèrent à l'entrée du jeune maître de l'Ordre. Harry inclina la tête d'un air gêné.  
Ils s'installèrent et mangèrent sur le pouce, avant de partir vers un des petits salons. Pansy s'était jointe à eux.

Ils devisaient depuis une bonne heure, sur les mesures à prendre. Voldemort ne tarderait pas à déclarer une guerre ouverte à l'Ordre du Phoenix, et ils devaient mettre au point la meilleure des stratégies.  
Hermione était avec Minerva, occupée à rassembler divers documents sur les nouvelles frontières établies par le Mage Noir.  
Ils travaillèrent d'arrache pieds les quelques jours qui suivirent. Hermione et Pansy s'évitaient soigneusement. Du moins, Hermione avait dit à Harry qu'une sang-de-bourbe ne devait pas être assez intelligente pour pouvoir converser avec une Parkinson. Elle qui était d'ordinaire la plus sage d'eux tous semblait ne vouloir faire aucun effort.  
Pourtant la serpentard ne semblait rien avoir à se reprocher. Elle était calme, et ne se disputait qu'avec Ron, qui prenait pourtant systématiquement son parti auprès des autres.  
Harry ne voulait pas intervenir dans ces histoires, malgré les demandes du rouquin.  
Il s'inquiétait terriblement pour Severus. Il aurait voulu le rejoindre, mais cela aurait été complètement stupide et irraisonné.  
Il rongeait son frein en l'attendant.

Remus, lui, avait eu l'air de se rendre compte de cela. Il avait demandé à lui parler, la veille supposée du retour de Severus et Malfoy.  
Harry était allé le voir avec un peu d'appréhension. Il souhaitait que le lycan ait oublié son attitude idiote.  
Remus était installé dans un des petits salons, un verre de firewhisky à la main. Il en proposa un à Harry.  
- Comment se passe ta première semaine ?  
- Pour l'instant, ça va. J'ai peur de la suite, un peu comme tout le monde.  
- Demain Severus et Draco reviendront ensemble, si tout s'est bien passé.  
- Oui, répondit le jeune homme, demain.  
- Harry… je voudrais savoir comment s'est passée ta semaine loin de lui en réalité.  
Harry avala une gorgée.  
- C'est-à-dire ? Répondit-il d'un air indifférent.  
- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tes regards envers lui ne m'ont pas trompé j'en suis sûr. Tu le fixes d'une façon pareille à nulle autre.  
Harry soupira. Avec Remus, impossible de feindre.  
- De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me parles de ça, l'heure n'est pas à ce genre de futilité, nous sommes en guerre, et tout ce qui importe est justement cette guerre. Si je m'en sors vivant, je viendrais peut-être te parler de mes histoires de cœur.  
Le sorcier sourit, en hochant la tête.  
- Fais attention, Harry, tu déteins sur lui, j'aurais juré l'entendre à travers ta bouche ! Plus sérieusement, tu es jeune encore, je sais bien qu'il y a cette guerre, mais les sentiments se fichent du lieu, de l'espace ou du temps. Severus n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi. Il n'est d'ailleurs pour personne. C'est un homme qui se pose où le vent le mène, si tu veux pouvoir espérer quoi que ce soit un jour, ce ne sera pas avec lui. Loin s'en faut.  
- Tu parles de lui comme d'un Don Juan, c'est Severus Snape, Remus, et puis, je suis assez grand pour décider seul non ? En plus, rien ne me dit qu'il a le même genre de penchants que moi. Et même si c'était le cas, il ne me regardera jamais comme je voudrais qu'il le fasse.  
- Détrompe-toi Harry. Severus n'est pas du genre à se poser de question sur le sexe de son partenaire. Mais dans tous les cas, méfies-toi, je doute qu'un tel homme puisse aimer à nouveau un jour. Il a été trop brisé par le destin. Et ne te méprends pas, je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, c'est juste que je n'ai plus de famille, et je voudrais vraiment ton bonheur. Harry, tu es comme un neveu en quelque sorte pour moi… Je t'aime énormément.  
Harry se radoucit. Remus avait perdu Tonks peu avant leur mariage, et il s'en voulait de ne pas penser aux sentiments de son ancien professeur.  
Le doux Remus, qui jamais n'élevait la voix, ni ne s'imposait. Sa présence était rassurante, et à elle seule, calmait les esprits les plus échauffés.  
- Merci de ta sollicitude. Je ne suis plus un enfant, et je saurais comment agir le moment venu. Mais je suis heureux que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, et très honoré. Tu as été un modèle pour moi à Poudlard, et tu le resteras. Je n'aurais pu espérer mieux qu'un partenaire tel que toi pour cette bataille. Je… Pour la dernière fois, je suis désolé de m'être emporté, je n'ai pas d'excuses, j'aimerais que tu me pardonnes d'avoir été si irrespectueux envers toi…  
Le sorcier se leva et posa son verre sur un rebord de cheminée.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je ne t'en ai pas voulu du tout, ton comportement m'a un peu intrigué, mais tu es fougueux de nature, je n'ai pas de reproches à te faire, Harry, sois en sûr. Seulement, je tenais à te dire que quel soit le problème que tu pourrais avoir, n'hésite jamais à m'en faire part, je t'écouterais, bien sûr. Je serais là pour toi, en toute circonstances.  
- Merci, Remus.  
Harry le salua et prit congé.

Il passa voir Hermione avant d'aller se coucher. La jeune fille était seule dans la chambre, plongée dans un ancien livre. Elle leva à peine la tête à son entrée.  
- Alors ? Tu as trouvé une autre chose intéressante ?  
Elle lui fit signe d'attendre une minute, puis posa le bouquin à plat sur le lit.  
- Et bien, il se pourrait que Ginny et moi n'ayons pas tout à fait tort. J'avais emmené ce livre avec moi, il faisait parti de la section interdite de Poudlard. Je l'avais mis de côté, et à vrai dire, j'avais un peu oublié qu'il était dans mes affaires. D'ailleurs, le titre fait plutôt penser à un recueil de nouvelles comme il en existe tant… « Histoires maléfiques et légendes en tout genre, au pays de Sorcellerie », de B.A.R.  
- Comment ? Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement.  
- Oui, ou encore tout simplement, R.A.B. celui-là même dont nous cherchions qui il pouvait bien être. Tu imagines Harry, que j'ai eu ce fichu livre à portée de main pendant trois ans sans m'en rappeler l'existence ? Que ces initiales me taraudaient tellement, depuis tout ce temps, sans que je parvienne à me rappeler pourquoi ? Et par hasard, ce matin, en faisant un peu de rangement, je suis retombée dessus. Il s'était glissé derrière la planche de notre armoire. C'est complètement fou.  
Harry se précipita à ses côtés. Elle lui tendit le livre, à la première page.  
- D'après Regulus A. Black. Ce livre a été écrit par le frère de Sirius. Le papier du médaillon provient de lui, sans aucun doute ! Il raconte plusieurs anecdotes réelles arrivées à travers les âges dans le monde sorcier. Il parle de démons capables de vivre dans notre monde en se réincarnant grâce à des objets démoniaques ! Pourquoi Dumbledore n'a jamais parlé de ce livre ?  
- Même les gens en général !  
- Pour ça, pas de danger. Regarde.  
Elle fit tourner les pages reliées. ecrites à la main.  
- Je doute qu'il en ait écrit plusieurs comme ça. J'ai jeté un sort dessus, c'est un exemplaire unique. Qui aurait dû se trouver dans un coffre au ministère ou encore dans le bureau de Dumbledore ! Pas dans la bibliothèque ! Même si les élèves ne pouvaient l'emprunter, il était à la portée des professeurs ! Snape aurait dû savoir, ou n'importe qui d'autre !  
Harry eut un déclic.  
- Tu dis bien que tu l'as oublié alors que tu l'avais tout ce temps ? Pourtant, tu aurais dû le dévorer dès que tu l'as eu dans les mains, te connaissant. Et personne ne semble y avoir eu accès. Donne-le moi.  
Harry donna un coup de baguette au livre.  
- Finite Protego !  
Un bruit tinta dans la pièce semblable au bris d'un verre de cristal, puis une lumière bleue enveloppa le livre pour s'éparpiller en un millier de petites particules.  
Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.  
- Un sort d'oubli ! Mais bien sûr ! Seulement, pourquoi sur ce livre ?  
- Sans doute trop explicite, trop dangereux. Regulus ou quelqu'un d'autre a certainement voulu le cacher, pour protéger ses écrits, et a jeté ce sort afin que personne n'en soupçonne l'existence. Puis cette personne a disparu, laissant le livre caché pour l'éternité. Enfin… pas entièrement caché non plus… Puisque tu l'as trouvé. Et puis, quel endroit au monde aurait été plus sûr que cette bibliothèque pour cacher ce livre ?  
- Waah, sacré esprit d'analyse, Harry ! Seulement, ça ne peut pas être Regulus, il est mort, et la magie disparaît automatiquement à la mort d'une personne. Celui qui a caché ce livre, quel qu'il soit, est toujours en vie.  
- Tu as raison… Et qu'as-tu découvert d'autre ?  
- Et bien tu devrais le prendre, et te rendre compte par toi-même. Je l'ai fini, tu verras c'est extrêmement intéressant. Il parle de beaucoup de choses inexpliquées et avance des théories tout à fait plausible, c'est incroyable. Nous savons au moins une chose, les horcruxes ne sont pas une invention de Voldemort. Il y en a eu d'autres créées avant, et il est bien probable que la même entité en soit toujours à l'origine. Cette créature ne se réincarnerait pas vraiment, en quelque sorte, elle voyage d'un corps à l'autre, ce qui voudrait dire que c'est son âme à elle, qui est disséminée, et pas celle de Jedusor à la base… Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai compris…  
- Très bien… Je le prends, de toute façon, je n'arriverais pas à trouver le sommeil. Je vais essayer de faire le maximum, pour que nous puissions en reparler demain.  
Il se leva, le livre à la main.  
- Bonne nuit, Hermione, et merci énormément. Grâce à toi, nous allons élucider une bonne partie de cette affaire ! Et je t'assure que cette créature, qu'elle soit humaine ou non, je la détruirais définitivement !  
Elle lui sourit, et le salua à son tour.

Il se précipita dans sa chambre, et dévora le bouquin toute la nuit. À la fin du livre, ses mains tremblaient de peur et d'excitation. Si tout était détruit, cette chose ne pourrait plus faire passer son âme. Et c'en serait fini pour de bon !  
Seulement, lui aussi devrait y laisser la vie…  
Une voix perfide lui laissa entendre qu'après tout, pourquoi ne pas vivre avec cela en lui… ? Personne ne découvrirait jamais son secret.  
Une forme semblait le jauger, immobile au pied de son lit. Ce fut d'une voix chaude qu'elle lui dit :  
- Laisse-moi en toi. Ce n'est qu'un petit morceau de mon âme… Comment pourrait-elle t'influencer ? Tu es devenu un sorcier si puissant ! Cela vaudrait-il vraiment le coup de perdre ceux que tu aimes à cause moi, qui ne suis déjà presque plus rien ? Faisons un marché… Je laisserais mon autre se faire tuer par toi, en échange, tu me laisseras au creux de toi, je serais si minuscule, si petit, que tu ne t'apercevras même pas de ma présence…  
Harry crispa ses doigts sur les draps du lit. Il ne ressentait rien d'hostile chez cette étrange chose pourtant.  
- Crois-moi, continua-t-elle, tu auras ma parole. Tu as tant d'amis… Et je ne suis qu'un être insignifiant face à toi… Tu es généreux, tu devrais me garder, je ne te nuirais en rien. Je t'offrirais même le peu de pouvoirs qui me reste, comme j'ai déjà commencé à le faire. N'es-tu pas devenu un sorcier aux pouvoirs incomparables ? C'est un peu grâce à moi, en plus de ton extraordinaire courage.  
- Jamais je n'accepterais un pacte pareil ! Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui est arrivé.  
- Moi non plus, crois-le s'il te plaît, l'esprit de Tom est devenu si instable, mes pouvoirs sont à présent si misérables que je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de te faire subir ceci…  
- Et tu penses que je vais te croire ?  
- Tu as cru cet homme auprès de toi, celui qui t'a sauvé… Celui-là même qui ne t'avait pas épargné une seule fois… Moi, je ne suis que de passage, et je t'offre mon aide. J'ai peur de ne plus exister, Harry, car lors de ma mort, seul le néant m'attendra… Prends pitié d'un pauvre esprit, qui ne demande pas grand-chose. Une petite place dans ton âme si noble et charitable…  
- Jamais ! Je te détruirais !! Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de toi !  
La forme bougea légèrement. Puis s'approcha un peu plus près.  
- Pourtant, tu aimes ma présence. Elle te permet d'être ce que tu es réellement…  
- Non, tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Laisse-moi, hurla-t-il !  
Il s'éveilla en sursauts. Son corps était baigné de sueur. Un simple cauchemar. Vraiment…

Il se leva, et regarda l'heure. Presque 7h00. Il ne pensait pas arriver à s'endormir. Il prit une douche, puis descendit déjeuner. Il se sentait fébrile. Severus reviendrait sous peu. Cette sensation de manque allait enfin s'estomper…  
Ron n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil à la porte. Harry sourit. Son ami semblait également impatient.  
Sauf que lui pouvait se permettre de l'être.  
Il soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense à ce genre de choses en ce moment ?  
Puis un bruit fracassant se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à côté. Ron s'était déjà précipité sur la porte.  
Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce. Draco souriait, l'air véritablement heureux. Harry en fut frappé. Jamais il ne l'avait vu avec un visage si paisible. Ron le harcelait déjà de questions, et, après avoir salué les personnes présentes, ils partirent tous les deux. Minerva salua Severus, lui demandant de la rejoindre le soir dans son bureau avec Harry. Elle avait quelques nouvelles intéressantes pour eux, mais devait d'abord aller vérifier avec Neville et Ginny si elles étaient fondées. Elle sortit de la pièce suivit des deux jeunes gens.  
Severus le regardait, le visage soucieux.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Harry.  
- C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question. Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi depuis plus de trois jours !  
Harry secoua la tête. S'il savait…  
- Tu sais, nous devrions monter, j'ai des choses importantes à te montrer.  
Il le suivit sans rien dire. Harry lui montra le livre. Les yeux du serpentards s'arrondirent de surprise.  
- C'est incroyable ! Ce livre, je l'ai déjà eu entre les mains, c'est sûr ! Qui aurait pu le cacher ? Sûrement pas quelqu'un de mal intentionné, qui l'aurait détruit à la place. C'est bizarre…  
- Alors, tu admets que Ginny et Hermione avaient raison ?  
Severus leva les yeux au ciel :  
- Quand tu as une idée quelque part…  
Harry respira un grand coup. Il leva une main tremblante et agrippa le bras de l'ex-espion.  
- Dis… Tu ne me laisseras plus…  
- Je ne suis pas parti longtemps, répondit-il en évitant son regard.  
Harry sentit encore une fois une vague de colère monter en lui. Pourquoi se détournait-il toujours de lui ?  
- Je ne veux plus que tu sois loin de moi.  
Son ton était sec.  
- Si c'est un ordre, murmura le serpentard avec une pointe d'ironie.  
Pourtant Harry sentit qu'il commençait à être mal à l'aise. C'était de sa faute. Il devait se calmer. Repousser ce stupide afflux de haine.  
- Pardon… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai besoin de toi. Vraiment… Aide-moi, Severus, je t'en prie.  
Les yeux noirs plongèrent dans les siens avec étonnement. Il essayait de le sonder. S'il avait pu lui ouvrir son âme complètement il l'aurait fait sans hésitation. Mais il ne pouvait se le permettre.  
Bien trop sombre…  
- Je ne veux pas… que tu me voies. Que tu vois à l'intérieur de moi…  
Les mains du sorcier agrippèrent ses poignets.  
- Harry… soupira-t-il, que veux-tu exactement ? Dis-le-moi.  
- Je… je…  
Les mots lui manquaient, aussi simples qu'ils aient pu être.  
Il ferma les yeux, son être tendu à l'extrême. S'il le repoussait, comment ferait-il pour ne pas lui faire du mal ? Il avait peur de cela aussi.  
Il sentit l'homme l'attirer à lui. Puis un murmure à son oreille.  
- Dis-moi…  
Il devait se taire. S'il se laissait aller, plus rien ne serait pareil…  
- Je… je suis désolé de te faire perdre ton temps. Je vais m'appliquer, je te le promets. Cette semaine j'ai fait mon possible. Je ne me suis pas énervé devant les autres. Dès que la colère montait, je m'isolais.  
- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu voulais me dire, je me trompe ?  
Harry s'éloigna, l'air malheureux.  
- Pardonne-moi. Je ne peux pas… J'ai peur de…  
- De ne pas pouvoir te contrôler. Harry, il est temps de dépasser ce stade. Si à moi tu ne peux rien dire à cause de cela, qu'en sera-t-il des autres ? Tu me fais toujours confiance, n'est-ce pas ?  
Le griffondor hocha la tête. Il se sentait de plus en plus étrange. Son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade.  
Pourquoi devait-il l'ennuyer avec ça ? Ce n'était pas digne de lui. Ils avaient bien autre chose à penser.  
- Harry ! Réponds-moi, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ! Comment veux-tu que je t'aide sinon ?  
Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, les yeux rivés aux siens.  
- Je t'aime. J'ai besoin de toi. Voilà. Maintenant tu sais.  
Le sorcier le regarda un moment sans répondre, puis esquissa un sourire.  
- Voyons, ne t'en fais pas. Ce doit être normal. Tu n'as connu que moi, ces dernières années, en plus, je t'ai sauvé. Peut-être le syndrome du Prince Charmant, Monsieur Potter ?  
Harry le fixait avec surprise. Il balbutia doucement :  
- Qu'est-ce que… tu racontes… ?  
- Je pense simplement que tu t'es mis ça en tête par projection, Harry. Voyons, j'ai l'âge de ton père !  
- Non, Harry haussa le ton, tu oses dire que ce que je ressens pour toi est une illusion ? Pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu es ignoble !  
Severus le regardait sans répondre, l'air pensif.  
- C'est déjà assez dur comme ça, murmura Harry pour lui même, un sourire nerveux plaqué sur son visage défait, alors dis-moi que tu t'en fous, à la limite, mais pas que je ne sais pas ce que serait de t'aimer ! Tu n'as pas le droit !  
- Et crois-tu que ce soit bien, d'aimer quelqu'un comme moi ? Alors que beaucoup serait à tes pieds en un claquement de doigts ! La petite Weasley par exemple, qui te fixe toujours avec des yeux de merlan frits. Il serait tout de même plus convenable que tu t'affiches avec ce genre de personne.  
Harry haussa les épaules, et crispa les poings.  
- Moi qui pensait que tu m'aurais donné des arguments valables… Je me fiche des autres, il n'y a que toi qui compte.  
En deux secondes, Severus l'avait plaqué contre le mur, l'empêchant de bouger.  
- Tu es certain de ça… ?  
- O… Oui…  
Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille, le faisant frissonner de tout son long.  
- Parce que si c'est le cas, je veux bien faire un effort. Rien ne me semblerait impossible pour toi, pourvu que tu sois satisfait. Ne t'imagine pas que je t'aime ou autre stupidité de ce genre, seulement, c'est pour toi que j'ai continué à vivre après la mort d'Albus. Et je suis prêt à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour toi. Même à t'aimer si tu le désires.  
- Non, pas parce que je le voudrais, Harry essaya de le repousser, en vain, je ne veux pas de ça…  
- Tu n'auras pas le choix pourtant…  
Les yeux noirs le fixaient avec une telle intensité que le jeune homme crût défaillir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.  
Chacun de ses mots lui avait fait tellement mal. Et pourtant, le désir le rongeait, malgré tout.  
Il le haïssait autant qu'il l'aimait.  
Cela en avait sans doute toujours été ainsi…  
Il ferma les yeux.  
Des lèvres dures s'écrasèrent contre les siennes, ne lui laissant aucun répit.  
Il gémit.  
Une main se pressa son sous tee-shirt.  
La langue franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.  
Puis Severus le souleva pour le déposer sur le lit. Le matelas crissa sous leur poids.  
Harry avait peur, malgré tout. Il sentait qu'après cela, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil.  
Le voulait-il vraiment ? Avait-il ce courage ?  
Les battements de son cœur le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il se détacha de son aîné, qui le regarda avec un soupçon d'étonnement.  
- Severus… Tu ne me laisseras pas ?  
- Non, je te l'ai déjà promis. Je reste avec toi jusqu'à la fin.  
Harry déglutit avec difficulté. La fin. Sans doute plus proche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Dans peu de temps, la guerre ouverte serait déclarée. Il devrait en finir.  
Avec Voldemort.  
Avec lui-même.  
- Ne pense plus à rien, murmura Severus, tout viendra en temps et en heure.  
Il l'embrassa, plus doucement cette fois, et Harry se laissa aller dans ses bras.  
Oui, pour le moment, il ne devait penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce qui se passait à ce moment précis.  
Ses lèvres et ses mains sur son corps.  
Ses baisers doux et violents.  
Un soupir de bien-être lui échappa.  
Il avait bien le droit d'être heureux.  
Ne serait-ce qu'une heure de sa vie…

À suivre………………………..


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE 10

_**Disclaimer **__: Les persos ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic !_

_**Oxaline**__ : Merci pour tes nombreuses reviews qui m'ont fait un plaisir énorme !! Merci vraiment pour ton soutien !!_

_**Jenni944**__ : Merci de me suivre sur mes fis, ça me fait très plaisir !!_

_**Lovedeseveru**__s : Merci également pour tes reviews !! _

_**A toutes**__ : Merci pour tout, votre soutient me motive énormément !!_

_J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira dans son intégralité !!_

**CHAPITRE 10  
TROUBLE**

Severus se fixait depuis un moment déjà dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il devait passer voir Minerva qui avait envoyé un elfe de toute urgence. Harry s'était déjà précipité là-bas.  
Il promena son regard sur son visage dur et aigri de tant d'années de lutte intérieure. Tant d'années à se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de tout laisser tomber. Une seule chose l'avait fait tenir.  
Ce bébé qu'Albus lui avait montré dans sa pensine.  
Ce bébé qui était l'unique clé de sa rédemption. Pour lequel il devrait se battre de toutes ses forces, et affronter les pires épreuves.  
Cet enfant qui était un gamin insouciant, défiant les règles selon son bon vouloir. Qui était assez stupide pour se jeter à corps perdu dans les pires ennuis.  
Cet enfant qu'il avait maudit un nombre impressionnant de fois. Malgré ce qu'il connaissait de lui.  
Enfant devenu adolescent, tout aussi téméraire, un pur griffondor en réalité.  
Il savait qu'il avait lui-même choisi sa maison à Poudlard. Albus le lui avait confié. Le choipeau n'avait pu choisir, mais Harry avait décidé. Déjà, à cet âge, il avait décidé de son destin. Cela l'avait agacé autant que dérouté. Le choipeau n'avait jamais hésité auparavant.  
Et ensuite… il avait lui-même réussi à faire de lui cet homme… à le façonner comme il se devait. Toutefois, il ne pouvait nier que c'était grâce à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait fait subir.  
Il était bien plus facile de remodeler un corps et une âme perdus qu'un esprit sain dans un corps sain.  
Cela il s'en était rendu compte au fur et à mesure. Le jeune homme avait bu ses paroles, lui avait obéit en tout point. Simplement parce qu'il l'avait sauvé de l'enfer.  
Il n'aurait pas eu d'aussi bons résultats s'il avait du entraîner Harry de son plein gré, sans que rien ne l'ait affecté.  
C'était évident.  
Et ce matin…  
Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?  
Fichu gosse !  
Mais comment avait-il réussi à l'ébranler de cette façon ? Peste ! Il se voilait la face depuis trop longtemps, et ce stupide griffondor avait abattu ses derniers remparts.  
Ce n'était absolument pas le moment pour ce genre de relations. Non, c'était lui le stupide serpentard. Il n'aurait pas du céder.  
Mais Harry était…  
Il se prit le visage dans les mains. Il ne devait plus penser à tout ça. Lui qui aurait du être celui qui gardait tout contrôle…  
Il se rinça à nouveau la figure à l'eau, pour la quatrième fois au moins depuis qu'il était dans la salle de bain. Puis il jeta sa cape sur ses épaules, et sortit de la chambre.

- Severus !  
Pas possible, le lycan l'attendait ou quoi ?  
- Désolé Remus, je n'ai pas le temps. On se verra plus tard.  
- Attends, je… j'espère que tu ne feras pas de mal à Harry. Il est honnête, et…  
- Pas comme le méchant Servilus, le coupa-t-il méchamment, qui est un vil personnage…  
L'homme lui jeta un regard peiné.  
- Sev… Harry est jeune encore, il a l'air sûr de lui et en même temps complètement paumé. Il n'est pas totalement guéri, n'est-ce pas ? J'ignore tout de ce qui a pu se passer, mais je m'inquiète énormément pour lui.  
Severus soupira.  
- Il n'est plus cet adolescent chétif que tu as connu. Ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien pour lui, d'accord ? Alors évite de m'importuner avec tes jérémiades, je sais ce que je fais, lui aussi. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus.  
- Es-tu certain de ça ? Il n'a pas l'air stable, psychologiquement, ne me dis pas le contraire. Alors, si en plus, tu lui offres la possibilité d'entrevoir monts et merveilles alors qu'il n'y a rien derrière…  
L'ex-espion se campa devant le loup-garou, poings sur les hanches.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues exactement ?  
- Ton cœur est desséché. Tu ne peux rien lui apporter de bon, voilà tout. Il a tout à apprendre de la vie, tu ne peux pas juste te servir de lui pour une partie de jambes en l'air !  
La parole manqua au Maître des potions. Il se foutait de lui cet espèce d'hybride ?? Il avait plutôt intérêt !  
- Je sens que j'ai vu juste, tu ne me réponds pas, continua Lupin, Harry est précieux, et tu as osé le souiller… Tu devrais avoir honte. Comment as-tu pu ? C'est un jeune homme magnifique qui n'a rien à faire avec un homme dans ton genre. Il était si pur… Tu es monstrueux ! Tu vas t'amuser à le démolir ? Comme tu détruis tous ceux qui ont osé avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'affection pour toi ?  
- Tais-toi, siffla Severus, ou je t'arrache la langue ! Tu es jaloux à ce point ?  
Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de Remus.  
- Jaloux ? Non, je n'ai qu'un seul et unique amour, et tu le sais. Je trouve injuste que tu ne te sois pas effacé devant Harry. Alors qu'il pourrait pleinement profiter de sa gloire…  
- Sa gloire… Tu divagues ? Nous sommes en pleine guerre, Harry affrontera Voldemort dans peu de temps, tu crois qu'il a le temps de profiter de quoi que ce soit ? Je n'écouterais pas une parole de plus, garde tes inepties pour d'autres ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'arrive, mais tu es devenu réellement bizarre !  
Severus tourna les talons et marcha d'un pas ferme vers le bureau de Minerva, sans se retourner. Il devenait cinglé celui-là ! Est-ce qu'il se mêlait de ses affaires, lui ? Et comment avait-il osé lui dire ce genre de choses ? Il allait garder un œil sur le loup-garou, il était vraiment étrange. Ce n'était pas son genre de parler de ça. Mais le chagrin l'avait sans doute rendu un peu dingue. Voilà pourquoi l'amour ne servait à rien, sinon à faire n'importe quoi !

Il toqua et entra. Minerva, Harry, Hermione et les jumeaux l'accueillirent avec une drôle de tête. Il posa aussitôt les yeux sur une petite boîte posée sur le bureau de l'ancienne directrice. Une sorte de boîte à bijoux ? Des vibrations malsaines en émanaient.  
- Je désespérais de vous voir arriver, lui dit-elle, mais voyez ceci. Je l'ai trouvé sur mon bureau tout à l'heure. Ce qui est problématique, vous en conviendrez.  
Elle ouvrit la boîte. Un hologramme magique se mit à tourner sur lui-même, petite ombre noire qui prit un aspect bien connu.  
- Ce soir, Harry Potter, au pied de l'Arbre des Supplices, derrière la maison hantée de Pré-Au-Lard. Je t'attendrais à 22h00 précises. Prépare-toi bien, si je t'attrape, je ne te lâcherais plus ! Et amène donc mon cher Severus avec toi, je l'autorise à être de la partie.  
La boîte se referma sur un rire sardonique.  
- On se croirait dans un mauvais film, murmura Harry.  
Il releva la tête vers lui, baguette au poing. Son visage n'exprimait absolument rien. Ce qui eut l'air de donner froid dans le dos à Minerva.  
- Qu'en penses-tu ? Je crois que c'est un leurre.  
Severus hocha la tête et se tourna vers la Professeur de Métamorphoses.  
- Comment savoir qui est le traître ici ? Pas un seul elfe n'a vu qui a déposé la boîte ?  
Hermione Granger s'avança vers lui.  
- Nous avons eu le temps d'interroger tous les elfes de maison, Monsieur. Harry pense que s'il va au rendez-vous, Vous-Savez-Qui en profitera pour lâcher ses mangemorts ici.  
Elle se tut et jeta un coup d'œil à son ami qui lui sourit.  
- C'est certain, répondit Severus, c'est même étonnant qu'il n'ait pas fait ça avant…  
- Il veut s'amuser sans doute… dit Harry, et j'ai bien envie de m'amuser moi aussi. Nous irons donc ce soir, à cet endroit, voir ce qui nous attend.  
- Et nous évacuerons les gens à la dernière minute, continua Hermione, si un traître se cache parmi nous, ce qui est sûr, il n'aura pas le temps d'expliquer notre nouvelle position.  
- Nous avons l'après-midi pour débusquer cette larve, s'exclama un des jumeaux d'un ton ferme, permettez-nous de nous retirer, nous allons à la chasse !  
Ils sortirent tous les deux, laissant la place à Neville Longdubat.  
- Ils sont une cinquantaine environ autour de notre cachette. Lee est resté pour surveiller, je repars auprès de lui. J'ai besoin de Remus, mais il n'est pas dans les parages.  
- J'étais avec lui avant d'arriver ici, il doit y avoir un quart d'heure.  
Le jeune homme se gratta la nuque.  
- Je vais refaire un tour dans le manoir rapidement. A plus tard !  
Il sortit en coup de vent.  
- Tu tiens à y aller, demanda Severus en fixant Harry avec curiosité.  
Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres en une grimace dérangeante. Ses pupilles rougirent légèrement.  
Il se mit sur la défensive, au cas où le jeune homme déraperait…  
- Bien sûr, parce que peut-être qu'il sera tout de même là ! Je ne peux me permettre de manquer cette occasion… J'attends depuis longtemps de pouvoir me venger de ce stupide monstre ! Je trancherais chacun de ses membres avec plaisir !  
- Harry ! Gronda Hermione en lui lançant un regard colérique, ne parle pas comme ça ! Je n'accepterais pas que tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup avec un tel entrain ! Tu n'as pas honte ? Tu ne dois pas tenir de tels propos ! Ce serait lui ressembler, et tu n'en as pas envie, n'est-ce pas ?  
À sa grande surprise, le griffondor sembla se calmer instantanément.  
- Désolé, Mione, je ne dirais plus ce genre de chose. Je… je m'énerve vite en ce moment, alors que je dois rester vigilant et ne pas m'emporter. Je m'excuse…  
Severus en resta sans voix. Cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout arrivait à canaliser Harry ? Pas possible… Il aurait pu hurler de soulagement. Il émit simplement un petit :  
- C'est juste.  
La jeune femme lui sourit avec timidité. Bon sang, aucun de ses anciens élèves ne cesseraient donc d'être impressionnés par lui ?  
Harry prit la petite boîte, la retournant dans les sens, puis la désintégra d'un coup de baguette.  
- Nous serons fixés ce soir. Va prévenir Ron, s'il te plaît, Hermione, et toi Severus, tu peux en toucher un mot à… tes anciens élèves, finit-il avec une grimace.  
Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il insiste à ce point sur Draco et Pansy ? Il préféra ne rien dire de plus et sortit précipitamment de la pièce à la suite de Granger après avoir salué la directrice.

Il se dirigea vers un petit salon où il devait retrouver son filleul.  
Il était avec Weasley et Parkinson.  
- Ron et Pansy, souligna le blond lorsqu'il s'installa face à eux.  
- Pardon ? Tu oses lire dans mes pensées ?  
- Bah, vu ta tête, j'en avais bien envie. Mais je n'ai pas été très loin.  
- Je ne t'en aurais pas laissé le temps ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ce matin, je dois vous mettre au courant. Minerva a trouvé une boîte à musique sur son bureau, contenant un message du Lord Noir pour Harry.  
- Sur son bureau ? Siffla le rouquin avec un regard abasourdi.  
- Et oui, M. Weasley, il semblerait qu'un espion se cache plus près de nous que nous ne le pensions.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme brune, assise aux côtés des deux jeunes gens, qui poussa un soupir excédé.  
- Monsieur, grimaça le roux, Pansy a été la cible de méchanceté. Certains l'ont traitée d'espionne. Cela va raviver les esprits…  
- Ne t'en fais pas Ron, répondit-elle d'un ton coupant, je me fiche de ce que peuvent bien penser ces gens…  
- Ne vous en faites pas Miss Parkinson, ça passera. Vos frères, continua-t-il en regardant Ron, sont en train d'inspecter chaque parcelle de cet endroit.  
- Que contenait ce message ? Demanda Draco.  
- Il attend Harry ce soir, à 22h00 auprès de la maison hantée de Pré-Au-Lard. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'une diversion.  
Draco secoua la tête.  
- Je pencherai plutôt pour autre chose. Imagine, il n'a pas vu Potter depuis plus de deux ans… Il doit être curieux de savoir où en est arrivée sa force… Il y sera sans doute, ou au moins ses mangemorts les plus proches.  
- Harry veut y aller. Je le suivrais là-bas. Nous aurons besoin de l'un de vous, tandis qu'un autre restera ici, il faut du monde, et avec nous, et ici. Miss Granger a prévu de faire évacuer le Q.G. à la dernière minute, sans donner plus de détails. Je sais que je peux faire confiance à chacun d'entre vous, c'est pourquoi je vous en parle.  
Le rouquin était devenu écarlate, et les deux serpentards se mirent à rire.  
- Tu devrais éviter les compliments, Severus, Ron n'y est pas habitué, il a failli tourner de l'œil.  
- Weasel, reviens à nous, ricana Pansy.  
- Hey, je ne te permets pas ! Protesta le sorcier en rougissant encore plus.  
Des coups légers furent frappés à la porte.  
- Entrez, répondit Draco.  
La tête de Miss Granger passa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Ron est-il ici ?  
Elle avisa Severus et ouvrit la porte un peu plus grand.  
- Je suis là, dit le roux en se levant.  
- Oh, tu dois être au courant, si le professeur est ici.  
- Mais entre, Mione, on doit s'arranger pour ce soir !  
Elle sembla avoir une hésitation en regardant les deux serpentards, mais releva la tête, et entra, toute raide, dans la salle.  
- Bien.  
Elle voulut refermer la porte, et fut interrompue par les jumeaux, qui s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce à toute vitesse.  
- Remus est dehors, nous allons vite le chercher, il ne savait pas que la propriété était entourée de mangemorts !  
Severus jeta un regard à Draco avant de sortir de la pièce avec eux :  
- J'arrive, restez ici, et réfléchissez bien.

Il suivit les jumeaux. Harry les croisa en chemin.  
- C'est bon Severus, j'y vais, tu peux rester ici.  
Il n'aimait pas trop ça, mais si c'était ce que voulait le jeune homme…  
- Il n'y a rien à craindre, je ramène Remus aussitôt.  
- Ne fais pas de… enfin… rien qui soit dangereux… murmura Severus avec une certaine appréhension.  
Harry avait l'air bien trop excité à son goût.  
Il lui fit un sourire angélique :  
- Mais non, on récupère Remus, et on revient.  
Il se souleva sur la pointe des pieds, pour lui glisser à l'oreille :  
- N'aie crainte, je sais que je ne suis pas seul, je ne veux pas faire de mal à mes compagnons.  
Puis il entraîna les jumeaux à sa suite, en lui souriant d'un air qui se voulait rassurant.  
Severus resta planté là à le regarder partir. Un frisson de plaisir lui avait parcouru l'échine rien qu'en sentant son souffle contre lui. Il devait se reprendre, ce sale gamin lui avait jeté un sort, ce n'était pas possible.  
Il fit volte-face pour rejoindre Draco. Les deux serpentards et les griffondors semblaient tous aussi mal à l'aise.  
- Par Merlin, secouez-vous ! Oubliez vos animosités, si nous ne sommes pas soudés, qui le sera ? Il y a bien assez d'inimitiés au sein de l'Ordre, ne faites pas comme ces imbéciles.  
- Oui, Monsieur, murmura la griffondor.  
- Et cessez de m'appeler Professeur ou monsieur, usez de mon prénom, nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard depuis longtemps. Nous sommes tous égaux devant la menace. Ou presque ! Je vous l'avais déjà dit il me semble !  
- D'accord, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.  
Elle se tourna vers les autres, se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.  
- Dans ce cas, nous devrions faire plusieurs groupes de sorciers, afin que chacun emmène un groupe d'une vingtaine de personne à l'endroit que je vous indiquerai. Nous ensorcellerons plusieurs portoloins, afin qu'ils se déclenchent à des moments différents, pour brouiller plus facilement les pistes, jusqu'à notre prochaine cachette.  
Severus la regardait parler. Elle reprit bientôt son assurance au fur et à mesure de ses explications. Il devait l'emmener avec lui ce soir, elle leur serait sans doute plus utile pour éviter un carnage. Il y avait suffisamment de sorciers pour encadrer tout le monde.  
- Hermione.  
Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.  
- Cessez de me regarder avec cet air stupide, ça ne vous va pas. Ce soir, vous viendrez avec nous. Ron, Draco, Pansy et d'autres pourront s'occuper d'évacuer le Q.G.  
- Non, Monsieur, c'est bien trop dangereux, s'interposa le rouquin.  
Il lui lança un regard sévère, puis répliqua d'un ton sec :  
- Si je lui demande cela, c'est parce que j'ai mes raisons. Mettriez-vous mon jugement en doute ? Croyez-vous réellement que je précipiterais votre amie tête la première en plein danger ?  
- Euh… Non, non monsieur, mais…  
- Severus, le coupa-t-il, je suis fatigué de le répéter, bien tout est dit, je pars, débrouillez-vous entre vous, pour le reste, ce n'est plus mon affaire.

Il sortit et se dirigea vers le bureau de Minerva. Fred lui tomba dessus.  
- Vite, venez, venez, on l'a retrouvé. Il s'est fait attaquer. De vrais lâches, au moins une trentaine contre lui. Mais…  
- Mais quoi ?  
Son visage exprimait une certaine incrédulité mêlée à de l'effroi.  
- Harry a… Il les a tous tué encore une fois. Nous n'avons pas levé le petit doigt. Avec son épée, il avait l'air de s'en donner à cœur joie.  
Il baissa la tête.  
- Vous savez, c'était… très effrayant. C'est un sacré entraînement que vous lui avez donné. Il est très fort. Mais quand il se bat, on dirait quelqu'un d'autre. Il a l'air réellement… mauvais et cruel.  
Severus sentit son visage se crisper. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui le regarda avec attention.  
- Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, n'est-ce pas ? Pour qu'il ait en lui ce désir de vengeance… Ce n'est pas vraiment normal, de réagir comme ça…  
Severus hocha la tête. Ce garçon s'inquiétait réellement.  
- Ecoutez, il a vécu des choses très difficiles. C'est pourquoi il est animé par cette haine. Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler, s'il le veut, il le fera. Mais Harry reste Harry. N'ayez crainte.  
-On parle de moi ? S'enquit une voix derrière la porte entrouverte, venez plutôt ici, Remus n'est pas au mieux de sa forme.  
Ils entrèrent dans la pièce.  
Remus avait une jambe en piteux état, et un bras ensanglanté.  
Il les accueillit par une grimace.  
- Désolé, je voulais retrouver Charlie, il ne doit pas tarder. Quand j'ai vu tous ces mangemorts, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne se fasse avoir. Alors j'ai voulu aller à sa rencontre.  
Severus se pencha sur lui, pour observer les plaies.  
- Tu es vraiment le plus grand des idiots ! En tout cas, maintenant, il peut rentrer tranquille, finit-il en jetant un regard cinglant à Harry.  
Le jeune homme rougit.  
- Désolé.  
- Bon il faut soigner tout ça.  
Severus jeta les sorts adéquats, puis envoya Harry chercher des lotions cicatrisantes et Fred chercher Ginny. Le survivant revint à toute vitesse.  
- Merci, Harry, répondit Remus, tu es devenu tellement fort, c'est impressionnant. Sev, tu as fait un sacré bon boulot.  
Il détestait que le loup l'appelle comme ça. Il détestait ce surnom.  
- Sirius serait tellement fier de toi, mon grand… S'il pouvait voir ça…  
- Bon, le coupa-t-il, il n'est pas temps de larmoyer, ce soir, nous évacuons les lieux. Harry a reçu une menace de Voldemort, tous les deux, continua-t-il en s'adressant aux jumeaux, vous viendrez au rendez-vous, Remus est blessé, il encadrera un groupe de sorciers ce soir. Hermione te donnera les instructions nécessaires. Pour l'instant, ne dites rien à personne. Un traître se cache au sein de l'Ordre, et ne doit pas savoir que l'on fait évacuer le Q.G.  
Georges se prit la tête dans les mains.  
- Il nous aurait retrouvé dans ce pays ? C'est dingue ! On ne sera jamais à l'abri nul part ? Qui sait si là où nous irons, il n'y aura pas encore une troupe postée prête à nous attaquer ?  
Harry toussota, et s'avança vers lui.  
- Se faire assaillir ici n'est pas mieux.  
- Me voilà, lança une voix fine et délicate.  
Ginny entra dans la pièce, avec tout le nécessaire pour faire une attelle. Severus remarqua le regard insistant qu'elle lança à Harry. Ce dernier sembla l'ignorer superbement, et la jeune fille s'occupa de la jambe de Remus sans se retourner.  
- Si ce soir il est réellement là, je vengerais Tonks pour toi, Remus, tu as ma parole.  
- Tonks ? Ah, oh oui, bien sûr… répondit le lycan d'une voix hésitante.  
Severus soupira. Il n'avait même pas de considération pour celle qui avait essayé de le sortir de l'enfer dans lequel il s'était enfermé. Il ne se bonifiait pas en vieillissant. Mais ce n'était pas ses oignons, il s'en fichait royalement.  
Ginny se releva.  
- Bien, évite de trop bouger d'ici ce soir. Ça devrait aller, je pense, d'ici trois ou quatre jours.  
- Merci Ginny, répondit le sorcier avec gratitude. Harry, Ginny deviendra un grand médicomage, qu'en penses-tu ?  
- Bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme, elle a tous les atouts pour réussir, du moins, si nous avons un avenir, finit-il moqueusement.  
- Ne dis pas ça, Harry, répliqua Fred, nous en aurons un. Tout se passera bien !  
Le brun hocha la tête d'un absent, puis se tourna vers Severus.  
- Allons-y. Je veux m'entraîner un peu avec toi avant ce soir.  
Ils sortirent de la pièce pour trouver un endroit tranquille. Severus avait de l'appréhension. Draco avait raison. Il serait sans doute là, pour évaluer les pouvoirs du jeune sorcier. Mais surtout pour essayer de le récupérer. Après tout, il ne lui restait que ce morceau d'âme.

Ils s'entraînèrent un bon moment. Puis Harry exigea qu'ils prennent une douche ensemble. Il avait envie de lui obéir aveuglément. Comment pouvait-il ressentir ce genre de choses ? Il ne pouvait nier qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ce type de relations ces dernières années. Mais c'était plutôt comme un fantasme, caché au fond d'une boîte dont il entrouvrait à peine le couvercle.  
Ils étaient dans la chambre, séchés et prêts à s'habiller. Harry s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une douceur infinie.  
- Je t'aime, Severus, je veux que tu ne sois qu'à moi… Je ne veux pas te partager.  
Il haussa les épaules en souriant légèrement.  
- Tu crois donc que je suis tellement demandé ?  
Le griffondor passa ses bras autour de son cou, levant la tête.  
Presque aussi grand que lui, mais pas encore tout à fait.  
- Qui sait ? Mais avant tout, je veux être sûr… Quoi que je te demande, tu le feras ?  
Cette question… Un souvenir ancien tenta de refaire surface, mais il le noya aussitôt.  
- Oui.  
Un sourire enjôleur se posa sur les lèvres du jeune homme.  
- Merci… Embrasse-moi, et allons-y, il est temps…  
Il s'exécuta. Il aurait pu l'embrasser des heures durant. Parce que sa peau était d'une douceur sans pareille. Harry était le plus beau des sorciers qui lui eut été donné de rencontrer. Le plus agréable à caresser. Un être magnifique…  
Il se redressa brusquement. Il devenait dingue, oser avoir de pareilles pensées ! Le jeune homme lui sourit d'un air malicieux, et l'entraîna à sa suite.  
Il était l'heure.  
Le plus étrange dans tout ceci, était que Harry semblait transporté de joie, comme s'il allait leur arriver quelque chose de magnifique.  
Et cette impression n'augurait rien de bon…

à suivre…………………..


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE 11

_NDA : Les persos ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic._

_Lilou : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir !! _

**CHAPITRE 11  
PREMICES  
**

Harry courait plus qu'il ne marchait vers le lieu du rendez-vous. Seul Severus était à ses côtés. Les autres étaient cachés aux alentours : Fred, Georges, Hermione, Neville, Charlie, Lee, et Padma. Parkinson, qui avait tenu à venir à tout prix. Plus une flopé d'aurors.  
Il avait sa baguette dans la main gauche, et la droite sur la hanche, prête à dégainer son épée.  
Il souriait. Il se sentait tellement bien… S'il était assez rapide, il pourrait sans doute la détruire, cette infâme chose qui l'avait humilié de la sorte !  
L'atmosphère changea aussitôt qu'ils eurent franchi une espèce de barrage magnétique. Un éclat de rire leur fit tourner la tête.  
- Harry Potter… Te voilà enfin. Mon mignon petit chat, tu as été très vilain. Je vais te ramener et te corriger comme il se doit… Pendant que tu regarderas ce traître se vider de son sang, comme un goret !  
Harry para le sort mortel que Voldemort avait lancé contre Severus. Il tira une tête si drôle qu'Harry éclata de rire à son tour.  
Il se tourna vers Severus, qui n'esquissa même pas l'ébauche d'un sourire.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Ils sont plus de cent par ici, grinça-t-il, peut-être même dix fois plus…  
- Hé oui, pas de ruse de ma part, pour cette fois, grimaça Voldemort, je veux juste récupérer cet enfant… Enfin, cet homme… Et je ne partirais pas d'ici avant de l'avoir.  
Harry haussa les épaules. Il lâcha le pommeau de son épée pour prendre la main de Severus. Il ignora le regard surpris que lui lança le maître des potions.  
- Vois… Cet homme est à moi. Tu n'as aucun droit sur lui, tu ne le tueras donc pas. Et tes soldats, qu'ils soient cent, mille, dix mille ou même un million, je m'en contrebalance. Car je t'aurais égorgé avant qu'ils aient pu faire un mouvement…  
L'autre hurla de rire.  
- C'est impossible, tu es bien inférieur à moi, personne ne peut égaler mon pouvoir. J'ai en moi une force invincible, petit, et tu ne pourras rien y faire !  
Harry sourit. Qu'il était prévisible… Il se tourna vers la droite, et tendant nonchalamment sa baguette vers la forme près de l'arbre. Il lança un avada kedavra.  
- Tu peux venir en personne, Tom, plutôt que d'envoyer un pauvre pantin gorgé de polynectar. C'est d'un ridicule… Je sais que tu es là, je peux même te voir. Qu'attends-tu ?  
Une silhouette se détacha de la maison, et s'avança doucement vers eux.  
- Je sais que tu as changé, petit. Mais je veux t'offrir encore une chance de me rejoindre, malgré tout. Si Severus t'es fidèle, je l'épargnerai. Tu le garderas auprès de toi.  
Voldemort était assez près d'eux pour qu'ils puissent le détailler en silence.  
Harry était stupéfait. Il avait recouvré une apparence presque humaine. Sa peau lisse, légèrement écailleuse, et ses yeux fendus de pupilles de chat, seuls, démontraient le contraire. Il avait l'air d'un vieillard fatigué. Pourtant, quel âge pouvait-il se donner avec cette apparence ? À peine 50 ans ? Mais ses yeux animaux semblaient las et ternes. Il ne se tenait même pas droit, légèrement courbé sur lui-même comme s'il avait froid.  
Harry s'approcha de lui, fasciné par son apparence. Il sentit la main de Severus le retenir, mais il la lâcha d'une secousse, et s'avança vers Voldemort faisant signe aux autres de ne pas bouger.

Chacun retint son souffle. Les mangemorts n'eurent aucun mouvement non plus.

Les deux hommes se faisaient face. L'Elu et le Monstre.  
Harry tendit la main jusqu'au visage de l'homme qui le fixait avec surprise, sa baguette à la main. Pourtant, il n'esquissa aucun geste pour le tuer. Harry posa le bout des doigts sur la peau irisée. Il siffla doucement en fourchelang.  
Voldemort eut un mouvement de recul.  
- Que fais-tu, cria Severus.  
Il avait l'air paniqué. Il n'y avait pas de quoi, se dit Harry, en continuant son inspection. L'être en face de lui était mort de peur. Il ne lui ferait rien.  
Il lui demanda en fourchelang ce qui s'était passé. L'autre fit quelques pas en arrière. Toujours apeuré. Puis il lui répondit sur le même ton :  
« - Il veut partir pour ne garder que toi. Alors, si je t'ai près de moi, il restera…  
- Moi je voudrais bien qu'il parte de moi pour n'avoir que toi, que je puisse en finir avec vous deux. Dis-moi comment je peux m'en débarrasser, et j'épargnerais ta vie, Tom.  
Le Mage noir eut un rire sans joie.  
- C'est un présent empoisonné que je t'ai fait là… Il ne partira que s'il le veut, ou si tu meurs pour de bon… Il te faudra faire comme moi, Harry, si tu veux continuer à vivre, séparer ton âme, afin de devenir immortel grâce à lui. Où tu deviendras fou. Il est impossible que son esprit te côtoie entièrement. Je l'ai eu en moi tellement de temps… Il était trop tard, lorsque j'ai créé les horcruxes, son âme avait pourrie la mienne depuis bien longtemps. Alors fais ce que j'ai fait, le plus vite possible. Je sais que je ne tarderais pas à disparaître, à moins que tu ne viennes avec moi…  
- Tu pensais que j'allais te suivre, réellement ? Après ce que tu m'as fait subir ? Je me ferais plutôt un plaisir de te torturer à l'infini… C'est toi que je vais mettre en cage.  
- Il parle à travers ta bouche… Le véritable Harry Potter, connaît la vengeance, oui, mais à ce point… J'en doute. Tu ferais mieux de te rendre à l'évidence, si tu ne veux pas devenir un monstre, laisse-moi t'emprisonner.  
- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?  
- Il m'y a obligé. Il est tombé amoureux de toi à l'instant où il t'a vu, et n'a eu de cesse de te vouloir. J'ai essayé de lutter, je voulais vraiment te tuer, pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Chaque année, inlassablement, il m'appelait à toi de toutes ses forces. Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, lorsque mes hommes t'ont attrapé. J'ai voulu résister, mais il est bien trop fort.  
- Et qui est-il exactement ?  
- Un incube, un démon… Pas un simple fantôme. Il m'a choisit et aimé, car il s'ennuyait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'amuser. Ils sont des centaines à prendre possession des humains, par ennui. Ils ont toujours existé.  
- Alors, c'est de sa faute à lui, s'il est arrivé tout ce qui est arrivé ? Par exemple, tu n'es pour rien dans le meurtre de mes parents ? Dans tout ce carnage ?  
La colère prenait peu à peu possession de son corps. Il la laissa l'envahir. Il se sentait bien ainsi. Voldemort émit un gloussement nerveux.  
- Non, ne crois pas ça. Il m'a donné tellement de pouvoirs… J'ai fait ce que j'avais envie de faire. J'en ai eu les moyens ! Harry, cette force entre mes mains, grâce à laquelle j'ai pu devenir ce que je suis, grâce à laquelle je peux régner en toute impunité sur ce monde… Qui ne rêverait pas d'un tel pouvoir ? J'ai tout ! Ton père, s'il s'était allié à moi… Il aurait dû suivre Severus, au lieu de cette sale sang-de-bourbe ! »  
- Tais-toi, hurla Harry en abandonnant le fourchelang. Je vais te réduire en charpie. Même si tu me disais que ce n'était pas ta faute, je ne t'épargnerais pas ! Je vais t'arracher les entrailles, Tom, je veux que tu souffres encore et encore !

Il l'envoya contre un mur de sa baguette. Aussitôt, il fut encerclé par une cinquantaine de ses sbires. Des cris fusèrent, puis les aurors sortirent de leurs cachettes, mettant les mangemorts en joue.  
Voldemort se redressa péniblement.  
- Tu aurais du m'écouter Harry Potter…  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Harry fonçait sur lui, épée à la main. Aveuglé par la colère, il ne sentit pas un des soldats noirs se jeter sur lui, et il roula au sol, sous les éclats de sorts que se lançaient les ennemis. Les aurors étaient sortis de leurs cachettes, et une bataille s'engagea. Des détraqueurs sortirent de la maison, tourbillonnant vers les sorciers. Harry vit Pansy se jeter devant Hermione pour détruire un de ces monstres, il se releva, et s'acharna autour de lui. Il n'avait plus que cette pensée en tête : tuer. Le plus d'ennemis possible. Il avait bien été entraîné à ça, non ? Il ne trouvait l'apaisement que dans le sang maintenant. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait.  
Il entendit un cri près de lui, eut le temps d'abattre son épée sur un mangemort qui s'en prenait à Georges. Où était-ce Fred ? Son esprit se brouillait. Il cherchait Voldemort, ne sachant ou tourner ses regards. Il y avait tellement d'ennemis…  
Ce n'était pas normal… Il avait emmené son armée avec lui ? Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à sa silhouette. Il était là-bas… Près de l'arbre à nouveau.  
Il devait l'attraper. Se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui, peu importait qui se mettait en travers de sa route.  
Il sentit une main se refermer fermement autour de son bras. Il tourna la tête. Severus lui disait quelque chose. Criait ? Il n'arrivait pas à entendre.  
Une odeur de souffre lui monta brutalement au nez. Ses yeux piquaient, la sueur coulait le long de ses tempes, de ses joues… Il avait tellement chaud, que se passait-il ?  
Des crépitements près de lui.  
Severus essayait d'attirer son attention sur quelque chose. Il se laissa faire, se sentant soudainement très las. La Cabane Hurlante brûlait. Certains des mangemorts brûlaient avec elle semblait-il. Il se dégagea de la poigne de Severus. Riddle était encore là. Son regard enfiévré exprimait la folie pure, ou peut-être la terreur, difficile à dire.  
Des détraqueurs voulurent se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui. Un sort suffit à les détruire. Il fit quelques pas vers son ennemi. Des mangemorts se traînaient sur le sol en gémissant.  
Il pointa son épée vers eux.  
Les acheva d'un coup de sec, un par un, méthodiquement.  
Mais ceux qui mourraient étaient bien vite remplacés par d'autres.  
Il se tourna vers Severus en hurlant.  
- Je le veux !! Va me le chercher ! C'est un ordre !  
- C'est impossible, répondit le sorcier, tu es fou ! Il faut se replier !  
- Obéis ! Lâcha Harry d'un ton sec.  
Il esquiva une attaque, et égorgea un autre ennemi.  
Du sang, partout.  
Encore de la fumée.  
Une odeur âcre.  
Puis une silhouette se détacha des autres, courant vers lui. Ses cheveux longs et bouclés flottaient derrière elle, d'un châtain presque roux sous le vif éclat des flammes.  
Lily courait vers lui ? Sa propre mère… Il tendit les bras vers la silhouette, mais se reprit, secouant la tête.  
C'était impossible, absurde.  
Il s'essuya les yeux de sa manche, clignant avec difficulté.  
- Harry, arrête ça, immédiatement ! Arrête ! Tu veux donc tout détruire ?  
Cette voix.  
Hermione… ? Oui, c'était bien elle.  
Elle semblait au désespoir. Un mangemort la faucha au passage, voulant l'entraîner avec lui. Il avait posé sa baguette sur sa gorge.  
Harry hurla un sort et l'autre s'écroula sur le sol, du sang jaillissant à grands jets de sa bouche.  
Il courut et prit son amie dans ses bras.  
Elle hoquetait, toussait, pleurait tout à la fois. Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules en sanglotant.  
- Je n'en peux plus, je t'en supplie, partons… Il y encore bien trop de morts ! Tu as… Tu as…  
Elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. Harry se calma instantanément. Un apaisement envahit son âme quelques secondes.  
Il regarda autour de lui.  
Un beau carnage. Qu'avait-il fait ? Certains aurors semblaient lui lancer des regards horrifiés.  
- Que…  
- Comment tu as fait ? Pour lancer un sort assez puissant qui détruise cette bâtisse ? Il y avait des aurors, Harry… Il faut partir, vite. Ordonne le repli, ils ne partiront pas tant que tu ne diras rien.  
Harry en eut le souffle coupé. C'était à cause de lui… ? Quelle horreur…  
Des bras se refermèrent autour de leurs épaules à tous deux.  
- Allons-y, souffla Severus contre son oreille.  
Harry se jeta un sonorus, hurlant à tout le monde de partir.  
Ils transplanèrent à leur lieu de rendez-vous, puis de là arrivèrent dans leur nouvelle cachette. Il devait manquer plus de la moitié des effectifs.

Tout était blanc dans la tête de Harry. Il se laissa entraîner à l'intérieur du manoir, Hermione, tremblant comme jamais, toujours accrochée à son bras. Severus dût l'en détacher patiemment.  
Harry entendait les dents de la jeune femme claquer. Ils furent installés devant un grand feu de cheminée, des couvertures autour du corps.  
C'était une salle immense. Des lits de camps furent dressés pour les blessés. Des médicomages s'activaient déjà autour des sorciers.  
Harry finit par lever les yeux des flammes, pour croiser le regard de Minerva. Ses yeux reflétaient la colère, la déception, la peur… Tout un panel qui lui était exclusivement adressé, il pouvait en être certain.  
- Harry… Plus tard, nous parlerons. Pour l'instant, je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Mais nous devrons mettre plusieurs choses au point. Severus, suivez-moi.  
Ils partirent tous les deux, sans un regard pour lui.  
Il se sentit tout à coup aussi malheureux que lorsqu'il était gosse. Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues qu'il laissa couler sans les arrêter.  
Hermione se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, elle semblait se calmer peu à peu. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes.  
- Ce… ce n'est pas ta faute… Tu pensais bien faire… Ne pleure pas, la prochaine fois, nous nous organiserons mieux…  
- Tu as eu peur de moi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton las.  
Elle hocha doucement la tête :  
- J'étais terrifiée. Tu semblais transfiguré. Tu… Tu n'étais pas toi-même, n'est-ce pas ?  
À quoi bon se cacher encore ? Il se devait de tout lui expliquer.  
- Plus tard, je te dirais tout. Je te le promets. Je suis tellement désolé… Je m'en veux tellement… Par ma faute, beaucoup sont morts. Si je n'avais pas été aveuglé par la colère, j'aurais vu que nous n'étions pas en position de force…  
- Arrête de te lamenter, Potter, lui aussi a perdu beaucoup de soldats. C'est la guerre. Des gens doivent mourir. C'est comme ça.  
Ils se tournèrent vers Pansy Parkinson qui les toisait avec dédain. Hermione se leva et s'avança vers elle.  
- Tu saignes…  
La jeune femme porta une main à ses lèvres.  
- Effectivement. Mais ce n'est rien.  
- Je te remercie, continua Hermione, si tu n'avais pas été là, je…  
- C'est normal, répondit la serpentard en haussant les épaules.  
Elle fut bousculée par Ron qui se jeta sur eux.  
- Oh, vous n'avez rien ! Merlin soit loué, j'ai eu si peur !  
Harry le fixa un instant. Qu'il se détestait d'être la cause de l'inquiétude du regard bleu de son ami. Et de l'effroi des autres.  
Il devait mettre un terme à tout ceci, une fois pour toutes !  
Mais pas avant d'avoir mis Riddle en pièces.  
Il le chercherait dès que possible, le débusquerait, et mettrait fin à ses jours.  
Seul.

Il sentait des regards emplis de reproches lui transpercer le dos. Cela lui donna des sueurs froides. Il se leva. Il devait marcher un peu.  
Les autres ne le retinrent pas. Il déambula dans cet endroit inconnu. Où se trouvaient-ils exactement ? Il n'en savait absolument rien.  
Si seulement il était resté auprès de Severus plus longtemps. Il n'aurait pas apporté le malheur ici. Il aurait dû rester chez le sorcier, et chasser Voldemort seul.  
Ne pas impliquer encore toutes ses vies.  
Pourquoi agissait-il si stupidement ? Il se haïssait pour ça. Et il haïssait Severus de l'avoir obligé à revenir.  
Il se morigéna. Il pensait encore comme un gamin. Severus n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. L'unique responsable, c'était lui.  
Comme toujours.  
C'était pourquoi il devait se débrouiller seul. Des raisons de faire ça, il en avait à la pelle. Alors il agirait ainsi. La meilleure des solutions.  
- Harry, tu es blessé, et tu ne t'es pas fait soigné ? demanda une voix inquiète.  
Il se tourna brusquement.  
- Remus… Il s'est passé quelque chose d'horrible…  
Le lycan ouvrit simplement les bras, pour l'inviter à s'y réfugier. Harry le serra de toutes ses forces.  
- Je ne voulais pas… Tout est ma faute, mais je ne voulais pas…  
- Chhh…. Pleure tant que tu veux, ça te soulagera… Mais ne dis pas que c'est ta faute, je te le défends. Je sais ce qui s'est passé, j'ai vu Minerva. Que crains-tu ? Que les gens t'en veuillent pour l'échec de ce soir ? Pour les morts ? Les hommes et femmes prêts à défendre leur cause ce soir étaient également prêts à mourir. Les morts de guerre ne sont pas un fardeau pour tes épaules. Loin de là. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes ceci sur toi, Harry. Tu as déjà une croix bien assez lourde à porter…  
Les paroles apaisantes de Remus lui firent du bien. Il avait tellement envie de le croire… Seulement…  
- Tu sais, je… je vais me débrouiller, je ne veux plus impliquer personne là-dedans…  
- C'est bien trop dangereux pourtant. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, tu sais, mais ce ne serait peut-être pas raisonnable…  
- Et peut-être justement que cela vaudrait mieux, répondit Harry à voix basse.  
Remus accentua la pression de ses bras autour de lui.  
- Tu es vraiment courageux… Sirius serait si fier de toi… Harry… tu agiras pour le mieux, j'en suis persuadé, et s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire, n'hésite pas… D'ici demain, je serais tout à fait guéri, et prêt à t'épauler en toute circonstances…  
Un sentiment de révulsion prit Harry à la gorge. Il faillit se reculer brusquement mais se contrôla à temps. Que se passait-il encore ? Ce monstre en lui… il devait l'expulser, à tout prix.  
- Je… Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Remus, je suis complètement perdu…  
- Severus, que t'a-t-il dit à propos de ça ?  
- Je n'ai pas envie de lui dire ça, il a tout fait pour que je devienne une personne forte, sans crainte ni regrets… Je n'ai pas le droit de douter de mes décisions en tant que chef de l'Ordre. Je suis un peu coincé, finit-il avec une esquisse de sourire.  
Le lycan fit trois pas en arrière, puis lui sourit en posant la main sur son épaule.  
- Tu es jeune, et tu n'es pas parfait. Aucun d'entre nous ne l'est. On n'avance pas sans erreurs sur lesquelles on peut réfléchir. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. Tu n'es pas encore le guerrier parfait que Severus aurait voulu que tu sois, et heureusement…  
Il se tut, se tournant vers la droite. Harry suivit son regard, et entendit des pas se rapprocher. Georges apparut devant eux, l'air inquiet.  
- Vous étiez donc ici ! Harry, Snape te cherche partout, il a l'air en colère, enfin… Disons que son air habituel est un peu plus prononcé…  
- Je vous remercie, M. Weasley, votre opinion à mon sujet était superflue !  
Le rouquin rougit, mais se tourna vers Severus en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles :  
- à charge de revanche, Severus !  
Puis il repartit précipitamment d'où il était venu.  
Le maître des potions toisa Remus avec une drôle d'expression, puis s'inclina doucement vers Harry :  
- Viens avec moi, nous avons du temps devant nous, j'aimerais te parler. Mais avant, il nous faut soigner ceci, finit-il en grimaçant.  
Harry se tourna vers un miroir. Il avait une balafre sur la joue, et une autre sur le front, dont le sang continuait à s'égoutter lentement.  
Il ne sentait même pas la douleur. Devenait-il si insensible ?  
Il serra fortement la main de Remus, et suivit Severus.

Il se préparait à un reproche mémorable. Ils entrèrent dans une chambre spacieuse.  
Harry prit une profonde inspiration, et baissa les yeux. Il était tellement honteux…  
Mais à la place d'éclats de voix, des bras se refermèrent autour de lui. Il releva le visage avec étonnement.  
- J'ai eu peur pour toi. Très peur. Je veux t'aider de mon mieux. Je te promets que je vais trouver une solution. Rapidement.  
- Tu… Tu ne m'en veux pas… Balbutia Harry.  
Une main fraîche se posa sur sa joue fiévreuse.  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je connais le vrai Harry. Il est devant moi en ce moment. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir quand tu n'es pas toi-même. Draco m'a dit qu'il y avait peut-être une solution. Il part demain avec Ron, pour retrouver quelque chose d'important. Il ne m'en a pas dit plus, mais je pense qu'il y a un lien.  
- Il… Il est au courant ?  
- Il était proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il sait ce que tu as en toi.  
Harry se recula et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil derrière lui, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il repoussa vivement ses mains en jurant. Il avait oublié ses blessures.  
- Je vais te nettoyer ça, murmura Severus, déshabille-toi, ton bras saigne, à la jointure du coude, un sort t'a touché aux endroits découverts. Tu aurais dû mettre ton heaume.  
- Dans la précipitation… Je ne pensais qu'à ça, c'était horrible… Je ne voulais que lui, lui faire du mal, psychologiquement et physiquement. Je n'étais guidé que par cette idée.  
Il se laissa soigner, puis posa son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son mentor en soupirant.  
- Severus… Je te dégoûte, dans ces moments-là ?  
- Non… Ne pense pas à ce genre de chose. Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ne doit pas te freiner pour la suite. Ce que je voudrais, c'est que tu t'entraînes plus à brider ta colère. Si tu ne veux pas qu'une telle chose se reproduise… Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais le faire, j'en suis persuadé. Tu te laisses aveugler par la colère, tu dois penser à autre chose, absolument, même si tu as l'impression que ce sentiment te confère une certaine plénitude. Tu te rappelles nos malheureuses leçons d'occlumencie ? Tu étais tellement en rage que tu n'arrivais à rien. C'est pareil. Si il y a une entité qui veut s'emparer de ton âme avec ce genre de sensations, et que tu n'es pas réceptif, elle se lassera.  
Un doux frisson l'avait envahi au fil des paroles du sorcier. Sa voix grave et chaude l'atteignait au de là de tout. Il avait raison. Si tout pouvait seulement être aussi simple… Il plongea son regard dans les yeux d'onyx, souriant avec douceur.  
- Je t'aime. Vraiment. J'aimerais qu'un jour tu restes à mes côtés, pas seulement parce que je te l'ordonnerais, mais parce que tu le voudrais…  
Les yeux noirs semblèrent se troubler un moment. Puis le sorcier reprit immédiatement le contrôle de lui-même.  
- Harry… Tu seras ma perte. Retournons auprès des autres.  
Il l'attira à lui et l'entraîna vers la porte. Harry tira doucement sur la manche noire. L'homme se tourna vers lui.  
- Grâce à toi, je suis devenu très fort. Et je voudrais l'être encore plus. Je veux protéger ceux que j'aime. Je veux détenir un pouvoir incomparable, pour maintenir ce monde qui m'a accueilli en paix. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas cette force à l'intérieur de moi qui m'amènera à ce type d'ambition. Je voudrais que nous nous entraînions ensemble. Jusqu'à ce que tout soit parfait. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses m'aider. Alors je te promets de me conformer en tout point à ce que tu m'apprendras.  
- Je ferais de mon mieux pour t'aider à te contrôler. N'aie crainte.  
Harry eut droit à un sourire affectueux. Ce genre de sourire qu'il rêvait de voir depuis tellement longtemps sur ce visage austère. C'en était trop pour la soirée. Des larmes se mirent à perler, puis s'écoulèrent abondamment sur ses joues. Il devait se ressaisir, quel idiot il faisait ! Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Un poids sembla s'envoler de sa poitrine.  
Severus se pencha à son oreille.  
- Je ferais tout pour toi. Et je le ferais parce que j'en ai envie. Mais ne t'avise pas de prendre ça pour une stupide déclaration ou quoi que ce soit, compris ?  
Le jeune homme ne pût empêcher un large sourire de se plaquer sur son visage, à travers ses larmes.  
Si Severus était auprès de lui, plus rien n'avait d'importance… Oui, il ferait tout pour que le sorcier soit fier de lui, il ferait tout absolument pour lui. Parce qu'il voulait le protéger. Parce qu'il l'aimait…  
Et il ferait tout pour protéger ce monde grâce auquel il avait pu le rencontrer.  
Tout.

A suivre………………

_Attention, les choses sérieuses vont commencer !! Bien que pas mal de choses se soient déjà passées, à partir du chapitre 12, il y aura pas mal d'éclaircissements en vue. Harry va-t-il succomber au démon qui le ronge ? Voldy est-il passé définitivement du côté obscur ? Sev va-t-il enfin laisser éclater ses sentiments (j'ai bien du mal à imaginer ça lol, mais dans une fanfic tout est possible, héhé !! ) . Que se passe-t-il dans la tête de Remus ? Mais avant tout… Nous mettrons le cap sur ce qu'il s'est passé entre Ron et Draco… Comment leur relation a-t-elle pu évoluer de la sorte ? Et que vont-ils bien pouvoir trouver pour contrer ce démon ? _

_Alors, rendez-vous au prochain épisode !! Tadddaaaammm !!_


	12. Chapter 12

Nda : Les persos ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic

_**Nda **__: Les persos ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic_

_Et voici le chapitre 12, tout nouveau tout beau (enfin j'espère lol) qui se concentre sur Ron et Draco que j'avais un peu délaissés au profit des tourments de nos petits Harry et Severus…_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira !!_

_Let's go !!_

_**Nda dernière minute**__ : vous trouverez peut-être ma lime un peu beaucoup gnagnan, mais c'était mon humeur du moment, je voulais la changer et puis je me suis dit… un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute lol !_

**Chapitre 12**

**Une solution difficile**

Draco s'avança vers Hermione, un livre à la main.

- Dis, on a trouvé ceci dans les affaires que Harry a ramené… C'est important, non ?

Elle releva un visage surprit vers lui, et son regard se posa sur le bouquin. Sa bouche s'arrondit, et elle tendit la main :

- Bien sûr, c'est le livre ensorcelé ! Je l'avais encore complètement oublié.

- J'ai détruit toutes les protections, quelqu'un avait jeté un sort dessus pour les détruire aussi, mais il n'était pas assez puissant. C'est Ron qui a sentit la magie émaner du livre. Nous avons été plutôt surpris en voyant le titre. C'est pour ça que nous nous sommes permis de le prendre, sinon, on n'y aurait pas touché.

Il déposa le bouquin dans la main d'Hermione. Celle-ci semblait un peu moins tendue en sa présence. Il en fut soulagé, mais ne poussa pas l'audace à s'asseoir près d'elle. Il avait peur de sa réaction. Il comprenait totalement que la jeune femme ait du mal à leur accorder sa confiance. Ils avaient été tellement… serpentards avec elle. Et pire encore… On ne pouvait effacer ainsi des années d'animosité. Elle leva toutefois un visage plus paisible vers lui :

- Ce livre ensorcelé, Harry a pu le lire entièrement, je suppose, il faudrait que nous fassions de même. Il traite de légendes sorcières, mais doit contenir beaucoup de vrai. Il a été écrit par le grand frère de Sirius.

Elle eut un instant d'hésitation, puis se leva du banc ou elle était installée.

- Tu devrais venir avec moi, je vais t'expliquer quelques petites choses. Où est Ron ?

- Il va arriver, il était parti chercher sa sœur.

- ça tombe bien. Nous allons vous expliquer certaines choses. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement, je n'ai même pas pensé en toucher un mot à Ron. Et puis, une fois de plus, j'avais oublié ce maudit livre !

Elle fut interrompu par des bruits de pas. Ron et Ginny marchaient vers eux d'un pas alerte.

Hermione les emmena tous dans sa chambre de fortune, ouvrit une bulle de silence, puis elle et Ginny réitérèrent leurs hypothèses.

Draco et Ron se regardèrent d'un air entendu à la fin. Ron prit le livre et l'ouvrit à une certaine page.

- Ce livre nous a surprit car Draco a le même exemplaire chez lui, écrit également à la main. Nous l'avions trouvé après avoir inspecté le manoir Malfoy de fond en comble. Son père le tenait sous bonne garde. Nous l'avons étudié de près nous aussi, et en sommes arrivés aux mêmes conclusions que vous. Seulement… l'exemplaire que possède Draco possède une dernière légende qui n'est pas dans ce livre-ci.

Ginny et Hermione leur lancèrent le même regard étonné. Draco sourit, le cœur battant.

- Oui, une histoire qui pourrait changer certaines donnes… En gros, sans cette dernière légende, tout porte à croire que la seule façon de vaincre ce… cette entité, est de l'avoir complètement en soi, et de se donner la mort.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

- Et bien, c'est tout ce qu'on souhaite, non ? Harry vaincra Vous-Savez-Qui, j'en suis persuadée, et nous serons enfin tranquilles !

Draco soupira. Il était temps de révéler une chose qui n'allait pas leur plaire… Mais ils devaient mettre toutes leurs chances de leur côté. Après avoir cherché l'approbation dans le regard de Ron, il se lança :

- Le problème ne se résoudra pas aussi facilement… Voldemort n'est pas le seul à se faire « habiter » par cette chose. Il… Lorsque Harry était son prisonnier, il en a fait son dernier horcruxe.

Le teint des jeunes femmes devint livide. Ginny attrapa la main de son amie.

- Et, par là même, une partie de son âme viciée est entrée dans Harry. Pourquoi pensez-vous que Potter soit devenu tel qu'il est ? Je parle bien sûr du carnage qui s'est produit avant-hier. Je l'observe attentivement depuis que nous nous sommes rassemblés, et cette chose en lui a l'air de le ronger inexorablement. Mon parrain m'a juré sur Merlin que Harry était capable de se contrôler…mais…

- Ce n'est pas possible… balbutia Hermione d'une voix blanche.

Ginny étouffa un sanglot, puis se reprit, lançant un regard de défi à son frère.

- Ron, Harry est fort ! Il trouvera une solution ! Il y a bien une solution, n'est-ce pas ?

Le rouquin se leva et prit Ginny dans ses bras.

- tu sais, on a cherché, retourné le problème maintes fois. Harry doit détruire Voldemort et se tuer lui-même ensuite…ou quelqu'un devra le faire, à moins que…

Il poussa un long soupir, et se tourna vers Draco.

- La dernière histoire, celle qui n'est pas dans votre livre… Nous l'avons lue et relue, on ne comprenait pas trop, parce qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec les autres… Et puis, Draco a eu un déclic.

Draco sortit son propre exemplaire de sa besace.

- Je vais vous la lire… Et vous me direz à quoi cela vous fait penser car dans ce cas, si pour vous qui l'écoutez d'une oreille neuve, cela semble une évidence, c'est que nous avons malgré tout la solution au problème… Après, rien ne nous dit que l'on pourra l'appliquer, mais…

- Ce n'est rien, le coupa Hermione avec vivacité, lis-nous ce passage !

- bien…

Draco ouvrit son livre aux dernières pages, puis s'installa sur le lit de camp.

_« Un et un font deux, mais quelque fois un. Quel plus grand guerrier que celui qui peut se confronter à lui-même ? _

_Il était une fois un preux chevalier qui voyageait de ci, de là, à la recherche d'aventures. Plus il parcourait de chemin, plus grande était sa soif de combat. Il se trouvait pourtant nombre d'adversaires, mais aucun ne parvenait à l'égaler. Le chevalier s'ennuyait, car il ne vivait que pour apprendre et malheureusement, ses combats ne lui apprenaient rien, puisqu'il s'en sortait toujours vainqueur. Il parcourut un nombre impressionnant de pays, cherchant sans cesse LE combattant, celui qui saurait, à défaut de le battre, le faire tenir assez longtemps pour qu'il se débarrasse de cette lassitude qui le rongeait._

_Puis un jour, il se trouva face à un valeureux guerrier. L'autre le toisait sans un mot, le regard fier, et nulle peur ne se reflétait au fond de ses yeux._

_Notre chevalier, émettant toutefois quelques réserves, sauta sur le sol, et fit s'éloigner son cheval d'une petite tape. L'autre fit de même. _

_Puis ils se mirent en position. Les coups d'épée fendirent l'air, les armures s'entrechoquèrent, la sueur volait en tout sens, et les cris se firent plus forts._

_Le combat se transforma en un véritable acharnement. Le chevalier était fort surpris de trouver enfin un adversaire à sa taille, dans une contrée si reculée…_

_Plus il parait, fendait l'air, sautait, plus l'autre semblait se revigorer. Ce combat dura très très très longtemps._

_A l'aube, le destin n'avait pas encore décidé, qui de l'un ou de l'autre, serait le vainqueur. _

_Le soir, ils en étaient encore au même point._

_La nuit passa, et ainsi de suite, sept jours entiers et huit nuits passèrent._

_Le chevalier, revigoré de trouver enfin un adversaire à sa taille, ne laissait nulle prise à la fatigue sur lui._

_Le guerrier semblait heureux lui aussi, de trouver un adversaire à sa taille. Puis, au bout d'un long moment, le chevalier lâcha son arme, et leva les bras en l'air. L'autre eut la même réaction. _

_Une drôle de sensation s'empara de lui. Il fit quelques pas en avant, imité aussitôt par son adversaire. _

_Puis il comprit enfin. _

_Un corps dans un corps. Deux ne faisaient plus qu'un. L'un en face dans l'autre et pourtant l'un dans l'autre. _

_Il jeta son épée au loin, enfourcha son cheval, et s'en fût loin, bien loin de cet endroit. Toute envie de combat l'avait quitté. Toute sa rage s'en était allée… _

_Ne restait plus qu'un vieux chevalier, sur son vieux canasson, repartant vers son vieux pays. Mais n'était-ce pas là ce à quoi il aspirait réellement ? »_

Hermione fronça les sourcils, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Le visage de Ginny s'éclaira soudain.

- Bien sûr ! Son rêve était de trouver un adversaire à sa taille… Alors qu'a-t-il trouvé ?

Elle regarda Hermione qui hocha la tête :

- Le miroir de Rised… Il a combattu contre le miroir de Rised, puisqu'il a vu ce dont il rêvait…

- Mais quel rapport avec Harry, demanda Hermione

Draco et Ron haussèrent les sourcils :

- Hermione…

La jeune femme les regarda avec stupeur :

- Comment ? Vous voulez que Harry se regarde dans le miroir pour le sauver ? Pourquoi ?

- Pense à l'histoire, répondit doucement Draco.

Son visage s'illumina, et elle frappa le plat de sa main de son poing.

- mais oui, ce n'est pas Harry, qu'il faut confronter au miroir, mais cette chose qui le ronge ! Et si tout se passe bien, ce monstre confronté à lui-même pourra partir, comme dans la légende… Puisqu'il aura eu en face de lui la seule chose qu'il ne pourra combattre, lui-même… Mais, qui nous dit que ça va marcher ?

Ron haussa légèrement les épaules :

- Rien du tout, mais il faut essayer tout ce qu'on peut…

Ginny jeta un regard à Draco :

- Hum… Encore faudrait-il trouver ce fameux miroir ! Il était à Poudlard, Harry m'en avait parlé, mais tout a été détruit. Il ne reste que des ruines…

- Hum, des ruines… Mais il est bien possible que les souterrains recèlent des secrets inattendus. C'est pourquoi Ron et moi partons en expédition dès ce soir ! Nous le trouverons !

Ginny ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ce fût Hermione, les mains sur les hanches et les yeux jetant des éclairs qui se posta face à eux :

- Pas question ! Après tout ce qui s'est passé, vous voulez jouer aux héros ? C'est suicidaire ! Qui nous dit que l'endroit ne grouille pas de mangemorts ? Vous êtes fous ?

- Mais, non, 'Mione, la coupa Ron, si c'est le seul moyen de sauver Harry, nous devons le faire. Et partir rien que tous les deux sera plus facile pour passer inaperçus… Draco a déjà dit à Snape que nous avions peut-être une solution, sans s'étaler sur le sujet. Il fallait qu'on vous en parle, pour voir si vous pensiez à la même chose que nous en lisant cette légende… Maintenant, il faut avoir une confiance totale en nous… C'est d'accord ?

La griffondor soupira. Elle hocha doucement la tête.

Draco se rapprocha des deux jeunes femmes.

- Le plus dur ne sera pas de trouver le miroir, ne vous en faites pas pour nous, murmura-t-il, ce qui sera difficile, ce sera d'amener, non pas Harry, mais cette chose à se regarder en face dedans. Et pour ça, il faudra choisir un moment où Harry sera complètement envahi par elle, et une fois qu'il aura détruit Voldemort. Là, on aura vraiment du pain sur la planche.

- Oui, notre sortie va être une partie de plaisir, les filles, ne vous inquiétez, pas, sourit Ron.

- Idiot, murmura sa petite sœur.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras :

- Tu n'as plus intérêt à disparaître cette fois, c'est bien compris ?

Elle tourna son visage tremblant vers le serpentard. Draco fut surpris par ses paroles, qui lui firent chaud au cœur.

- Pareil pour toi, fais attention ! Reviens nous aussi en entier !

- Oui, balbutia-t-il avec surprise.

Ron se tourna vers lui, et s'approcha, lui prenant la main.

- On vous promet d'être très prudents. Nous partons maintenant, ça nous donnera plus de temps. Ne dite surtout à personne le pourquoi de notre absence.

- On fera comme si on ne savait rien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Et une dernière chose, répondit Draco, méfiez-vous de tout le monde… Cet espion est sans doute plus proche de nous qu'on ne le pense… Et, s'il vous plaît, ne rejetez pas Pansy, elle est… ce qu'elle est… Mais elle n'a pas un fond méchant. C'est ma meilleure amie, elle a vécu des choses difficiles. Je ne vous demande pas de passer des heures avec elle, simplement...

- Oui, le coupa Hermione, n'aie pas peur. Ça ira… elle m'a sauvé la vie. Je lui dois bien ça !

Ils s'étreignirent avec force. Draco sentit la nervosité et la peur qui émanaient des jeunes femmes, presque palpables…

Ron et lui s'avancèrent vers la cheminée, puis lancèrent la poudre à l'intérieur. Ils allaient devoir être courageux.

Très courageux…

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

_Flash Back_

_1 an et demi plus tôt…._

Ron s'étira en baillant très fort. Il se leva avec difficulté, et passa sous la douche. Draco était encore absent depuis trois jours. Il revient dans la chambre, s'habilla, et descendit dans la cuisine. Lorsque Lucius et Draco étaient absents, Narcissa lui demandait de manger avec elle. Elle lui avait demandé de ne rien dire. Ils avaient de longues conversations. Cette femme n'était pas si austère et froide qu'elle le montrait en public.

Il sentait bien qu'elle avait de la peine pour lui. Elle croyait dur comme fer que son fils était infâme avec lui. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de la détromper. Si jamais Lucius s'apercevait de ce qui passait réellement derrière son dos…

C'était Draco qui avait eu le premier l'idée que Ron, malgré son collier, s'entraîne comme un fou à la magie sans parole.

Il y a avait un nombre incalculable de fois où Ron avait balancé les grimoires à la tête de Draco pour se les reprendre en plein visage -- fichu collier !— mais au final, cela semblait porter ses fruits. Du moins un peu. Ron ne se considérait pas comme un maître sorcier, et cela agaçait Draco au plus haut point.

Ils passèrent de longs mois à s'entraîner tous les deux. Ils partaient dans la forêt qui bordait le château, Draco lui enlevait son collier, et ils se battaient à l'épée durant de longues heures.

Ils se disputaient souvent. Plus pour les mêmes raisons bien évidement, mais Ron était du genre défaitiste, et cela horripilait Malfoy, qui l'obligeait à s'entraîner encore plus.

Ron dût bien se rendre à l'évidence que le serpentard avait raison. Sans son collier, les sorts qu'il jetait devenaient extrêmement puissants. Et après avoir peiné à les utiliser avec le collier, il s'en sortait à merveille une fois qu'il n'avait plus cette affreuse chose autour du cou.

Il finit par rivaliser avec Draco, ce qu'il aurait crû impossible une année auparavant.

Durant leurs entraînements, il aurait maintes fois eu l'occasion de se débarrasser du jeune homme pour retrouver sa famille, mais il avait enfin reconnut la sincérité du serpentard. Et ils avaient mis un point d'honneur à rester soudés coûte que coûte.

Draco lui faisait des rapports fréquents de ce qui se tramait au sein du clan ennemi. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Harry, ni de Severus. Ce qui, pour lui, signifiait qu'ils avaient pût se cacher, que c'était bon signe. Ron voulait croire en lui, au moins pour cela…

Ce jour là, alors que Ron s'impatientait de l'absence du serpentard, Lucius revint à la charge.

Il s'introduit sans un bruit dans la chambre de Draco, surprenant Ron, qui, heureusement, ne faisait rien de spécial.

- Weasley, c'est la dernière fois que je vais te le demander. Tu n'auras plus aucune chance de te libérer du joug de mon fils ensuite.

Ron soupira, et esquissa un sourire ironique.

- Et bien, pour la dernière fois, ce sera non. Je ne veux pas devenir un espion à votre solde. Je préfère moisir ici que faire honte à ma famille.

Lucius le toisa avec dédain, dardant ses yeux acérés sur lui.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu te plais avec mon fils. Tu aimes donc à ce point être traité comme un chien ? À moins qu'il n'y ait autre chose… Il te récompense peut-être de façon agréable… ?

Ron devint écarlate. Il se leva, sur la défensive.

- Je vous interdis d'insinuer pareille chose ! C'est stupide ! Si vous croyez que… que je me laisserais faire !

- C'est pourtant à ça que sert ce collier… Un esclave. C'est tout juste ce que tu es, et je ne serais pas étonné que mon fils profite de toi comme il se doit. Tu es plutôt mignon, et tu es un sang pur. Tout ce dont mon dépravé de fils a besoin…

Ron se contint, fulminant intérieurement. Il ne pouvait pas prendre la défense de Draco. Il se devait d'être sur le qui vive à chaque seconde passée près du mangemort.

- Tu ne dis rien… j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu ne penses pas faire honte à ta famille en te prostituant de la sorte ? Viens plutôt vers moi, tu gagneras au change. Tu reverras ta famille, et je ne t'obligerais à rien, sauf à me donner de gentilles informations !

- Vous avez fini vos insinuations, vieux pervers ? Vous devriez avoir honte d'avoir des pensées pareilles !

- Peut-être qu'un imperium te ferait du bien. S'il suffit de cela pour te soumettre à ma volonté…

Disant cela il s'avança vers Ron, et lui attrapa le menton, levant d'un coup sec son visage furieux vers lui :

- Draco ne serait pas très content que je fasse joujou avec son esclave attitré… Mais quel plaisir ce serait pour moi… Imperium !

Ron n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il se rendit compte de toute l'horreur de la situation lorsque l'homme lui ordonna d'un ton narquois de se déshabiller. Sentir ses mains enlever un à un les boutons de sa chemise sans pouvoir réagir l'emplit de honte, et surtout de rage. Merde, il fallait s'y attendre ! Cet enfoiré voulait sa revanche…

Il ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir de ses yeux. Il n'allait pas pleurer. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir !

- Quel sort intéressant n'est-ce pas ? Je vais pouvoir te souiller à loisir pendant que mon cher fiston lèche les bottes de mon maître. S'il te retrouve trop cassé, il ne voudra plus de toi. Et tu regretteras amèrement de ne pas m'avoir obéi…

L'effroi s'installa dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Ce cinglé comptait lui faire payer les faveurs de Draco auprès de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il n'avait jamais autant souhaité le retour de Draco qu'à cette seconde. Mais le jeune homme n'arriverait sûrement pas. Lucius avait dû se renseigner bien avant de passer le voir.

Sa chemise tomba sur le sol, bientôt suivit de ses jeans. La panique l'envahissait de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Il ferma les yeux. Il n'avait sans doute jamais ressenti pareille humiliation. Une main légère passa sur son torse, et descendit pour suivre la courbure de ses fesses.

- Mon fils t'entretient bien, dirait-on… ton corps est musclé, et tu n'as pas l'air mal nourri. J'aurais juré qu'il aurait été plus sévère avec toi… Mais je comprends qu'il ait besoin de se repaître d'un corps gracieux… Tu n'as pas besoin de fermer les yeux. Te ferais-je peur ? Regarde-moi !

Ron plongea automatiquement son regard dans le sien. Un regard empli de dégoût.

Lucius se rapprocha de lui, l'enlaçant d'un mouvement brusque.

- Après cette petite séance, il y aura autre chose que du dégoût dans tes jolis yeux, crois-moi !

Il fondit brutalement sur sa bouche, meurtrissant ses lèvres, qui finirent par s'ouvrir dès qu'il l'eut ordonné. Ron était au bord de l'attaque. S'il avait cru cela ! C'était… c'était particulièrement atroce de se retrouver sans pouvoir bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt, tel un pantin entre les mains de cet être abject.

Il se prit à espérer qu'il en finirait vite. Sentir ses mains sur son corps le révulsait au plus haut point, surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir. Il maudit ses hormones idiotes d'adolescent. Il se maudit encore plus de n'avoir pas pris plus de précautions. Une peur sans nom s'insinua dans ses veines. Il aurait voulu pouvoir étrangler cet homme de ses propres mains.

Puis arriva une délivrance inespérée. Un elfe de maison jaillit brusquement à leurs côtés, ses grands yeux globuleux tournés vers eux.

- Maître, venir tout de suite ! La maîtresse a besoin de vous.

Lucius devint blême. Il lâcha aussitôt Ron qui bascula sur le lit.

- Dis-lui d'attendre ! J'ai ordonné qu'on ne me dérange pas !

- Pardon maître, sanglota l'elfe en se tripotant les mains, Djido sait, mais la maîtresse très en colère. Veut voir le maître tout de suite, continua-t-il en se précipitant vers le mur pour y propulser sa grosse tête à toute volée.

- Cela suffit, je descend, file d'ici ! Grommela Lucius d'une voix mauvaise.

Il prononça un finite incantatem, et, la main sur la poignée, jeta un dernier regard au griffondor.

- Ce n'est que partie remise, mon cher. Et tu te mordras les doigts de ne pas m'avoir suivi !

Il s'en alla sur un claquement de porte.

Ron, tremblant de tous ses membres, ramassa ses vêtements épars. Il avait eu chaud. Mais ce n'était que temporaire… ? Oh non, la prochaine fois, il l'enverrait paître avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcer un seul mot ! Si seulement il avait été plus habile, il aurait pu contrer ce connard !

Puis la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Ron, sa chemise serrée contre son torse, se tourna derechef vers la porte, prêt à en découdre. Draco, le fixant avec surprise, perdit vite le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres. Il reclaqua la porte derrière lui et activa une bulle de silence.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Cria-t-il plus qu'il ne parla.

Ron baissa les yeux, énervé que l'autre le trouve dans cet état.

- c'est bon, il n'a pas eu le temps de faire grand-chose. Ta mère l'a fait appeler à temps.

Les mains de Draco se posèrent sur ses épaules, et il eut un mouvement de recul.

- C'est bon je te dis ! Laisse-moi ! Lui répondit-il avec hargne.

Il voulait juste être seul pour se remettre de ses émotions. Mais Draco le prit dans ses bras, et se pencha contre son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

- Je suis désolé… Si désolé… Je vais mettre des sorts sur la chambre, il ne pourra plus y entrer, je te le promets. Mais dis-moi pourquoi il a fait ça…

Ron soupira. Son cœur battait encore la chamade.

- Je crois… je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Il m'a encore demandé de faire l'espion pour son compte, et comme j'ai refusé une énième fois, il s'est énervé, et à commencer à me sortir des choses stupides. Puis il m'a fait comprendre qu'il était jaloux de toi. Et il a voulu… il a voulu me… il disait qu'il voulait s'amuser avec moi et me faire du mal. Je suis sûr qu'il voulait faire ça pour voir quelle serait ta réaction ! J'en suis persuadé ! Il m'a soumis à l'imperium… Je me suis senti tellement… c'était pire que lorsque c'était toi, quand tu me l'avais fait, tu te rappelles ? Au sortir de chez Tu-Sais-Qui…

Une main s'enfonça dans ses boucles auburn, et l'autre fit de grands mouvements de va et vient dans son dos.

C'en fût trop. Il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Et il se détestait pour ça. Il ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses à Draco.

- Je vais le tuer… L'étriper de mes mains. Je ne suis plus à ça près… murmura amèrement le blond.

- Non, pas maintenant. Ce serait tout fiche en l'air, le plan que tu as prévu et…

Draco posa un regard fiévreux dans le sien. Ron ne lui avait jamais vu cet air là. Il en fût effrayé.

- Je me fous de tout ça, pourvu que tu sois en sécurité… il ne t'a pas… vraiment pas…

- Non, je te le jure, il n'a pas eu le temps. C'est vrai, murmura Ron en baissant le visage de honte.

Draco posa une main fraîche sur sa joue, le forçant à le regarder.

- Il ne te fera plus rien. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit de mal. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là. Je regrette vraiment, je… je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tu me pardonnes…

Ron était étonné, et surtout ému que Draco soit dans cet état pour lui. Il remarqua alors avec effarement la large balafre qui serpentait le long de la nuque du jeune homme pour mourir sur sa gorge.

- Que… Tu es blessé, encore ?

Le serpentard grimaça :

- Plutôt de mauvaise humeur ces derniers temps. Tu penses bien, pas de nouvelles de Potter, ni de son ex favori… J'ai été fouetté, et il ne m'a pas loupé. Il prend son pied avec ça, il n'est plus constitué comme un homme normal, alors… C'est son défouloir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour me soigner, demain, il n'y paraîtra plus. Habille toi, tu vas avoir froid.

Ron rougit et se hâta de repasser ses vêtements. Il aida Draco à se soigner, puis ils s'installèrent sur le lit du jeune homme après avoir mangé. Draco ne sortit pas une seconde de la chambre, semblant ruminer toute la soirée.

Ron s'allongea, tenant un livre de combats à bout de bras. Au bout d'un moment, il tourna le visage vers Draco, qui devait le fixer depuis dix bonnes minutes.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Draco serra les lèvres, puis finit par s'allonger à côté de lui.

- Je ne supporte pas qu'il ait pût te toucher. Je voudrais réparer ça, mais je ne sais pas comment faire.

- Si près du but, tu ne dois rien faire, ou tout risque de foirer. Mieux vaut laisser couler. Tu me barricaderas bien à l'intérieur. Bien que mes charmes ne doivent pas y être pour grand-chose… Tant qu'il se méfiera, il voudra me faire du mal. Tu dois être plus rusé que lui.

Le regard gris acier le transperça de nouveau. Ron en fut secoué. Rares étaient les fois où Draco le fixait de la sorte, mais à chaque fois, il avait comme de petits papillons dans le ventre. Il devait se calmer. La mauvaise expérience d'aujourd'hui n'arrangeait en rien sa gêne.

- Ron… murmura le jeune homme tout contre lui.

Le rouquin ne l'avait pas senti arriver, et fit un bond. Le bras de Draco emprisonna sa poitrine, le forçant à se rallonger.

- Si je te faisais penser à autre chose, peut-être que tu dormirais bien…

Ron le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

- de… de quoi… ? Balbutia-t-il, mi-souriant, mi-inquiet.

Draco le jaugeait d'une bien étrange façon. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Puis le visage du blond se rapprocha doucement du sien, avec une pointe d'hésitation. Ron ne pouvait plus détacher son regard des lèvres qui s'approchaient vertigineusement des siennes. Il prit une profonde inspiration et détourna la tête.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi, s'il te plaît. Je suis pas vraiment d'humeur…

- oh… Fut tout ce que répondit Draco.

Il lui tourna aussitôt le dos, et attrapa un bouquin qui traînait.

Ron le regarda sans comprendre. Pouvait-il seulement être possible que… Non, bien sûr que non. Le grand Draco Malfoy avec le piteux Ronald Weasley… Ridicule.

- Hey, tu… à l'instant, t'étais sérieux… ? Demanda-t-il tout de même pour la forme.

- Bien sûr que non, Weasel, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je m'abaisserais à vouloir embrasser une stupide belette ?

Ron se sentit terriblement vexé. Il se tourna de l'autre côté en grommelant un :

- Abruti !

Puis une poigne sur son bras le força à dévier de trajectoire, et une bouche aux lèvres de soie s'écrasa sur la sienne. Il hoqueta de surprise, permettant à une langue douce de s'immiscer avec hésitation entre ses lèvres. Son cœur se mit à battre avec démesure, et il ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par la tendresse du jeune homme face à lui. Il sentit le déclic du collier, qui tomba sur le sol, et se laissa étendre sur le lit, tout en se laissant embrasser avec une passion de plus en plus dévorante. Il gémit sous les assauts de Draco, qui ne lui laissait pas reprendre son souffle. Une main se posa derrière sa nuque, rapprochant leurs visages encore plus. L'autre main se perdit sous sa chemise, effleurant son ventre, son torse, puis son ventre de nouveau, et enfin ses hanches.

Puis Draco se redressa, l'air éperdu, le fixant avec un tel panel d'émotions dans le regard qu'il en resta sans voix.

- Je ne me moque pas de toi. Plus jamais je ne me moquerais de toi… Tu devrais le savoir, Weasley…

- Mais… mais mais mais…. Tu…. Je… Bredouilla stupidement Ron.

Il n'avait sans doute jamais été aussi gêné de sa vie. Ce type venait de lui faire ressentir en quelques minutes plus de choses que ses anciennes petites amies réunies.

Draco s'approcha encore, plus vivement cette fois, et picora légèrement ses lèvres. Puis il le repoussa sur le lit, et posa une main sur sa joue, la lui caressant du pouce. Ron était comme hypnotisé.

- Je t'aime, tu sais ça ? Je t'ai toujours aimé, stupide belette ! J'ai cru défaillir le jour où je t'ai vu dans son manoir diabolique. J'étais si heureux de te tirer de là… Et je ne veux pas que tout cela soit gâché. Je t'ai sauvé une fois, pas pour qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit ensuite…

Ron eut un faible sourire.

- M'aimer ? Moi ? Je suis un garçon, un Griffondor et un Weasley, je te rappelle ! Tu as pris un coup sur la tête ?

Draco lui sourit en retour, et se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le cou, lui arrachant un long frisson. Il l'embrassa plusieurs fois, remontant et descendant de la gorge au lobe de l'oreille. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, près de ses lèvres.

- Laisse-moi te convaincre… à moins que je te dégoûte… ?

Le cœur battant, Ron posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, lui rendant un regard appuyé.

- Tu… Comment tu pourrais me dégoûter ? Idiot…

Il pressa alors ses lèvres contre les siennes, et l'attira plus à lui. Ils passèrent la soirée à s'embrasser et se caresser, sans aller plus loin, ayant juste besoin de calme, à la recherche d'une certaine forme de tendresse qu'ils ne pourraient trouver nulle part ailleurs.

Puis la nuit tomba, froide et glacée, et, serrés tous deux bien au fond des couvertures, ils finirent par se découvrir à tâtons, comme lorsque l'on veut mais n'ose pas profiter d'une chose qui pourrait se révéler éphémère.

Leurs baisers se firent plus rudes, leurs caresses plus exigeantes. Leurs mains se perdaient dans des endroits qui les firent frémir. Accrochés l'un à l'autre, craignant de perdre cette étreinte à tout jamais, ils s'unirent maladroitement d'abord, puis avec plus d'assurance, la nuit se faisant complice de leurs émois.

Leurs halètements et leurs gémissements se perdaient sous leurs innombrables baisers.

Le soleil matinal les trouva endormis l'un contre l'autre, leurs longues jambes s'entremêlant, les bras de l'un perdus dans ceux de l'autre.

Ne plus faire qu'un les avaient conforté dans leur idée de s'unir contre le mal. Ils devaient, par tous les moyens, trouver des solutions. En particulier une.

Mais avant tout, ils devaient être certains de ce qu'ils cherchaient…………

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Ils transplanèrent directement près du château. Du moins ce qu'il en restait. Ils avaient bu une potion d'invisibilité qui devait durer près de trois heures, mais qui leur permettait de se voir l'un l'autre. Severus avait eu de la peine pour préparer ce genre de potion délicate. Ils espéraient que tout irait bien. Ils serrèrent leur baguette, et s'avancèrent près des ruines. Draco avisa une ancienne trappe, et fit signe à Ron de jeter un sort informulé dessus. Ils sentaient que cet espace grouillait de magie. Tout Poudlard était envahie de mangemorts, ce qui était plus qu'étrange. Draco attrapa la main de Ron, et le tira en arrière.

- Tu te rappelles que chaque mangemort subit un maléfice de désorientation pour ne pas retrouver sa cachette à moins de se faire rappeler directement par lui ?

Le rouquin hocha la tête. Puis son regard s'éclaira :

- Tu penses… tu penses qu'il serait… _ici_ ?

- Vu le nombre de mangemorts qui semblent traîner alentour… Je suis stupide, j'aurais pu y penser plus tôt ! Severus m'avait confié qu'il s'était battu ici avec Bellatrix en voulant trouver de quoi soigner Potter. Pourquoi se serait-elle par hasard trouvée en ces lieux ? Severus m'avait dit que des mangemorts étaient bien sûr postés sur tous les sites que nous connaissions, au cas où des inconscients reviendraient sur les lieux. Mais Bellatrix, ici, alors qu'elle n'a jamais quitté son maître d'une semelle !

Draco vit Ron perdre un peu de son assurance.

- Waouh… On n'a plus qu'à prier, mon vieux ! Trouver ce miroir avant que LUI ne nous trouve…

Draco acquiesça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… On est forts tous les deux, on va y arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

Ron se redressa, reprenant tout son aplomb.

- Oui ! Un griffondor et un serpentard ! Quelle meilleure alliance ? Finit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration :

- Bien, allons-y.

Ils se glissèrent par la trappe, après avoir épuisé énormément de sorts. Sans aucun doute, le repère du Seigneur des Ténèbres se trouvait bel et bien là.

Ils marchèrent le long d'interminables boyaux, croisant un lot de mangemorts aguerris. Ils reconnurent le père de Zabini, ainsi que Crabbe qui fût à un cheveu de se prendre Ron de plein fouet.

Puis d'autres traîtres plus ou moins connus. Ils fouillèrent partout où ils purent, essayant de jeter le moins de sorts possibles. L'endroit était truffé de détecteur de magie. Ils pouvaient se faire prendre à tout moment.

Draco voulait qu'ils descendent le plus loin possible, pour se trouver soit dans les caves qui menaient au bureau d'Albus, soit dans celles qui menaient au cachot.

Ils finirent par trouver celles de Snape. Un nombre impressionnant de pièces voûtées s'enchevêtraient les unes aux autres. Ils fouillèent de fond en comble, jusqu'à arriver dans un endroit où se trouvaient de petites geôles grillagées. Des gémissements se firent entendre au fond de la salle. Après un regard de connivence, ils avancèrent jusqu'au bruit. S'ils pouvaient libérer ne serait-ce qu'un prisonnier…

Devant la porte de bois surmontée d'une petite grille, ils eurent un temps d'arrêt. Les gémissements n'avaient pas grand-chose d'humain. Ron prit la main de Draco et la serra fortement dans la sienne. Quel pauvre hère allait-il trouver là-dedans ?

Draco s'avança, et ne pût se retenir de pousser un petit cri effrayé en se reculant promptement. Un vagissement de bête lui répondit.

- Qu'y a-t-il, demanda Ron d'une petite voix.

Draco se reprit, et regarda à nouveau à l'intérieur, laissant une place à son ami. La main de ce dernier se crispa fortement sur la sienne.

Une forme se tendait vers eux, les bras droits devant comme pour essayer de les atteindre. Sans doute était-ce un humain, ou peut-être pas finalement. Des bras décharnés et tendus pendaient comme des morceaux de chair sanguinolente. La peau était pleine d'ecchymoses, bleues et jaunes, et de longues croûtes noires de sang la striait de part en part. il faisait sombre dans le cachot mais toutefois pas assez pour ne pas remarquer l'état de cette créature enchaînée au fond de cet endroit sordide. De longs cheveux sombres et poisseux tombaient lamentablement devant son… visage ? Il ou elle leva brusquement la tête vers eux. Des yeux d'un blanc zébré de rouge tranchant avec le reste de la personne sombre, aux iris d'un bleu éclatant… un visage marqué de coups, de sang, pareil au reste du corps. Et de longues dents acérées blanches et jaunes, aux gencives rouge sang… Il semblait prêt à bondir pour les avaler tout cru. Des yeux émanaient une folie pure, teintée de… de… bestialité hors du commun.

Draco crût que Ron allait lui exploser les os de la main.

Il tourna le visage vers le griffondor qui se laissa tomber sur le sol, complètement sonné. Il finit par tourner un visage terrifié vers lui.

- S… C'est… Si… Sirius….

A l'appel de son nom, la chose grogna, puis se mit à hurler. Les jeunes gens se plaquèrent contre le mur, en entendant une cavalcade.

Un sorcier entra dans la salle à toute allure, et s'approcha de la geôle.

- Du calme, mon amour… Du calme. N'aie pas peur, tout ira bien… bientôt, nous pourrons enfin être réunis. Le Maître l'a promis. Tu es trop dangereux pour l'instant, mais dès que tu seras de nouveau sur pieds, nous partirons ensemble. N'est-ce pas ?

Des cris furieux lui répondirent.

- Sirius, je t'en prie… Calme-toi, regarde, je t'ai apporté à manger.

Ce faisant, le sorcier sortit de gros morceaux de viande sanguinolente d'une besace, et, ouvrant la porte, les jeta à la créature.

Ils entendirent des bruits écoeurants. Draco se plaqua une main contre la bouche. Le bruit et l'odeur fétide qui émanait de cet endroit lui donnaient envie de vomir. Et ce n'était absolument pas le moment.

- Régale-toi, mon beau. Dans peu de temps, nous serons enfin réunis. Tu sais comme je t'aime… ? Je t'aime au point de sacrifier énormément de choses… de gens… Oui, je t'aime à ce point. Et j'utiliserais n'importe quel moyen pour te faire revenir tel que tu étais avant… Je te le jure. On ne devait jamais abandonner, tu te souviens ? Jamais… Toujours présents l'un pour l'autre…

Un baiser fut envoyé de la main, puis Remus fit demi-tour et sortit du cachot.

Draco en profita pour arroser les briques de son dernier repas. Ron lui frotta le dos mécaniquement, les dents serrées.

Des bruits se firent encore entendre, puis plus rien.

- Cette chose… Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Ron d'un ton accusateur.

Le ton qu'il prenait pour lui signifier qu'il se devait de lui expliquer par quel extraordinaire maléfice de magie noire on pouvait en arriver à un tel stade, qu'il devait le savoir, lui, l'ancien mangemort... Draco détestait ce ton.

- il existe des sorts ancestraux, pour ramener les morts à la vie. Mais ils sont interdits et tabous. Les êtres revenant de l'au-delà ne sont ni tout à fait vivants, ni tout à fait morts… c'est de la folie pure et simple d'user de cette sorte de magie… il a su appâter Remus grâce à cela, c'est bien plus qu'ignoble… voilà pourquoi il a su localiser les gens si vite.

Ron se prit le crâne à pleines mains :

- Merde, Remus ! Si j'avais seulement imaginé…. Quand Harry saura… Oh merde, et pour Sirius? Comment va-t-on faire? On… On ne peut pas le laisser là ?

Draco passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Il n'y a rien à faire, il vaudrait mieux le tuer. Jamais il ne redeviendra humain.

Un crépitement se fit entendre près de leurs oreilles, puis ils furent tous deux cloués au mur.

- Le tuer ? Après tout le mal que j'ai eu à le récupérer ?

Remus, baguette tendue vers eux, semblait estomaqué. Cet air sur son visage n'était pas habituel.

- Professeur Lupin, murmura doucement Ron, c'est nous, vous vous rappelez ? Draco et Ron…

- Vous voulez me prendre Sirius ? C'est impossible… Il est presque fini… Vous devez me le laisser. Le Maître a bientôt fini le sort, et la potion.

- Lupin, vous déconnez complètement, grinça Draco, et vous le savez très bien. Laissez-nous partir. On ne touchera pas à … à votre _ami_.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser, vous iriez tout raconter, et les autres en profiterait pour me l'enlever encore. _Harry _me l'enlèverait encore une fois, cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Ron eut un imperceptible mouvement de la main, et Remus fut projeté sur le sol. Draco se précipita vers lui, et ils entendirent plusieurs bruits de pas. Ils se jetèrent un rapide sort d'invisibilité et quittèrent la pièce avant qu'elle ne se remplisse de mangemorts. Ils entendirent des éclats de voix, puis des grognements étouffés.

L'alarme ne tarderait pas à être donnée. Ils coururent comme des fous à travers les couloirs, pour tomber enfin sur la partie du château qui les intéressait.

Mais pas de miroir ici non plus. Ron jeta un sort de détection d'enchantements, et fut presque heureux de constater qu'un des murs abritait un passage secret. Tous les deux étaient toutefois bien trop choqués pour se réjouir de quoi que ce soit. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage, et tombèrent dans le plus grand capharnaüm jamais rencontré !

Des tableaux s'entassaient sur des livres, qui s'entassaient eux-mêmes sur des meubles, des décorations de toutes sortes. Un immense bazar, sans doute le plus grand qu'il leur eut été donné de voir.

Ron lança un « accio miroir de Rised », et l'artefact leur tomba pratiquement dessus. Ils eurent du mal à en croire leur chance. Ils le réduisirent et Draco le glissa dans sa poche.

- Surtout, ne le regarde pas, lui cria Ron alors qu'ils avançaient avec bien du mal jusqu'à une cheminée.

- Une cheminée dans les sous-sols…

- Je crois que Dumbledore avait prévu bien des choses, lui répondit le griffondor en souriant.

Ils s'engouffrèrent par le passage, pour se retrouver près du chemin de Traverse.

Abelforth les accueillit avec bienveillance. De chez lui, ils transplanèrent près du nouveau QG.

Ils se jetèrent un regard perdu avant d'y entrer…

Comment annoncer à Harry et aux autres ce dont ils avaient été les malheureux témoins ?

Ils retinrent leur souffle, se tenant la main comme des naufragés, puis entrèrent dans le camp.

A suivre…………………………………………………………………


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

_nda : les persos ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic._

_Nda 2 : J'en profite pour faire un appel !! J'avais lu il y a de cela bien longtemps, une fic magnifique dont je ne me rappelle ni l'auteur ni le nom, ouin, si quelqu'un sait de quoi je parle, merci beaucoup beaucoup de me prévenir. Voilà un résumé de ce dont je me rappelle :_

_Harry et Severus, après la bataille contre Voldemort, sont enfin ensemble, heureux et amoureux. Malheureusement, un sort impossible à contrer a frappé Harry, qui dépérit de plus en plus. Il devient aveugle, malade, et finit par s'éteindre. Or, avant qu'il ne meure, Sev et lui ont fait un rituel en se faisant des tatouages magiques qui leur permettraient de se retrouver dans leur future vie. Severus, désespéré, ne survit pas à Harry._

_16 plus tard (je crois), Draco est directeur de Poudlard, et Severus s'est réincarné dans son fils. Il attend depuis toujours le retour de Harry. Severus a toujours ses souvenirs de sa vie antérieure. Un nouvel élève arrive à Poudlard (je crois qu'il s'appelle Ewan), et Severus se met en tête qu'il s'agit bel et bien de Harry. Il va vouloir à tout prix lui faire retrouver la mémoire. Ewan est troublé par la pression que lui met Severus (qui a un autre prénom dont je ne me rappelle plus). De plus, ils ont tous deux leur tatouage magique. Ewan est élevé par deux papas, fort sympathiques, et il me semble qu'avant d'arriver à Poudlard, il était mannequin._

_C'était une fic qui m'avait tellement émue… Je me rappelle de plus de détails lol, mais je pense que ce résumé devrait suffire si quelqu'un sait de quoi il s'agit. Je vais continuer mes recherches de mon côté, mais j'ai bien du mal à la retrouver… snif snif…help me ??_

**Chapitre 13**

**Lui ou Moi ?**

_Quiconque__lutte__contre__ des __monstres__devrait__prendre__garde__, dans le __combat__, à ne pas __devenir__monstre__ lui-__même__. Et __quant__ à celui qui __scrute__ le __fond__ de l'__abysse__, l'__abysse__ le __scrute__ à son __tour__._

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

_Par-delà le Bien et le Mal_

Severus arborait une grimace de pur dégoût. Ron et Draco, encore sous le choc, venaient de leur faire le récit de ce à quoi ils avaient assisté dans _**SES**_cachots.

Ramener quelqu'un à la vie était une chose.

Oser faire revenir ce sale cabot dans _**SON**_ repaire en était une autre.

Qu'il se trouve un tiers de seconde devant cet imbécile d'hybride, et il lui ferait passer le goût de manipuler à sa guise la vie et la mort.

Les yeux dans le vague, Harry ne semblait pas avoir compris l'ampleur du drame. Il se tourna vers lui pour lui expliquer à quel point c'était honteux d'avoir fait une chose pareille dans son antre, mais le jeune homme leva une main leur intimant à tous de se taire.

- Bien. Nous savons ce qu'il nous reste à faire. Pris par surprise, il nous sera plus facile de balayer ces vermisseaux. Mais avant, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous fabriquiez là-bas tous les deux.

Severus scruta le visage de Draco, qui sans se démonter, donna l'explication suivante :

- Severus nous avait expliqué l'embuscade que Bellatrix lui avait tendu, je trouvais étrange qu'elle soit précisément à cet endroit alors que mon parrain s'y rendait. Je veux dire par là qu'elle ne s'est jamais éloignée du Seigneur des Ténèbres plus que de raison. Avec Ron, nous avons décidé d'organiser un repérage, au cas où. Poudlard était le seul endroit où Jedusor ait été heureux. J'ai donc pensé qu'il était logique, après sa destruction, qu'il se soit retrouvé là-bas. En plus, sans ma marque de mangemort, il n'y avait pas de danger que j'oublie quoi que ce soit en en revenant. Nous sommes passés par les oubliettes, mais quelque chose d'étrange émanait des lieux. Un peu comme…

Severus eut un sourire satisfait.

- Comme chez moi ? C'était là que j'avais emmené Harry. Le Seigneur Noir pensait avoir détruit jusqu'à la dernière brique de mon manoir, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Les ruines cachaient ma demeure. Et il ne lui est jamais venu à l'idée que c'était bel et bien là que Harry et moi nous cachions. Il a fait de même pour Poudlard alors… Ce qui veut dire que les ruines ne sont qu'une illusion. Les lieux sont immenses, il ne pouvait se rendre qu'à cet endroit avec son armée. Si nous n'avions pas été aveuglés, nous aurions commencé là en premier. Je ne me serais jamais imaginé qu'il se retrouve dans cet endroit. Après tout, c'était une évidence, et prise comme telle, aucun de nous n'y aurait songé. C'était bien trop flagrant !

Harry parut se satisfaire de ses explications. Pourtant, Severus lut dans le regard de Ron que quelque chose clochait. Le jeune homme se rendit compte de son inspection et détourna immédiatement le regard, gêné.

Peste ! Avaient-ils trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient ? Et dans ce cas, qu'était-ce donc ?

Harry sortit de la salle d'un claquement sec de talons, et il s'empressa de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle.

Hagrid s'approcha aussitôt d'eux.

- Charlie et Bill ne devraient pas tarder. Nous saurons bientôt si le peuple des dragons veut bien s'allier à nous.

Il tripota nerveusement ses grosses mains, semblant chercher ses mots.

- Que se passe-t-il, Rubeus ? demanda doucement le professeur de potions.

- Et bien, grommela le demi-géant, Lupin est introuvable, et… et je trouve ça bizarre. Il n'était pas net ces temps-ci. Je ne sais pas où il est encore allé se fourrer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hagrid, tout va bien pour lui, répondit Harry d'une voix sèche. Mais dis-moi plutôt où tu dois retrouver les frères de Ron.

Les yeux du demi-géant s'illuminèrent et un sourire béat se plaqua sur son visage :

- Sur la colline des églantines, et… et Charlie va venir avec Norbert. Elle doit avoir sacrément grandi cette adorable friponne !

Harry lui expliqua qu'ils avaient trouvé le repaire de Voldemort, puis se lança un sonorus pour expliquer à toutes les personnes présentes de se préparer à combattre.

Pansy s'approcha d'eux, et tira légèrement la manche de Snape pour le prendre à part. Après un coup d'œil à Harry qui élaborait une stratégie succincte avec Minerva, il s'éloigna de quelques pas avec la jeune femme.

- Ron et Draco sont revenus ?

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils sont sains et saufs. C'est grâce à eux que nous allons pouvoir en découdre une fois pour toutes.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air pénétré.

- Oui, ils sont très courageux. Ils m'ont sauvée, vous savez ? Juste avant qu'on ne m'appose la marque des ténèbres. Mon propre père m'avait livrée en pâture à ce monstre, continua-t-elle d'un air si indifférent qu'il faillit faire frémir l'ex espion, et Draco a pu créer une diversion, et me récupérer au passage. Il est très intelligent, Weasley également. Ils m'ont soutenue. Je les protégerais de ma vie. Mais ce n'était pas de cela dont je voulais vous entretenir. J'avais une question.

- Allez-y…

- Même… même si Potter réussissait à vaincre ce monstre, croyez-vous que l'ordre sera rétabli ? Dehors, il règne un tel carnage, entre sorciers, et moldus… Peut-être que cet acte ne sera qu'un grain de sable jeté dans la tourmente… Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Pourtant, en réalité, j'essaie de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'au combat que nous devons mener. Nous autres, enfants de mangemorts, avons été élevé dans l'esprit de la guerre. Nos parents nous ont toujours appris à combattre avec plus d'acharnement que de dextérité, il faut l'avouer. Auprès de Ron et Draco, je ne veux que me battre contre lui. Ensuite… si la guerre ne s'endigue pas, si elle continue malgré tout… Est-ce que vous aussi vous aurez la force de continuer ?

Severus la considéra d'un air grave. Il posa une main sur son épaule, et soutint son regard.

- Pour protéger les gens qui m'importent je suis à prêt à tout. Même à me battre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie s'il le faut. Mais pour l'heure, ne laissez pas ce genre de pensées vous ronger. Carpe diem.

Elle acquiesça doucement, puis se raidit brusquement et se détourna de lui, la tête haute, le regard méprisant. Severus se retint de sourire. Elle n'était pas à serpentard pour rien. Offrir une allure froide et dégagée, il n'existait pas de meilleure carapace…

Il la laissa pour rejoindre Harry, qui se débattait dans des explications houleuses avec Lee et Neville.

Ils finirent par se mettre au point pour attaquer dès que chaque personne serat d'aplomb. Avec les potions et les sorts dont étaient abreuvés les blessés, ce n'était qu'une question d'heures.

Severus sentit son estomac se tordre. Ils y étaient pour du bon cette fois.

Il attendit patiemment que leur plan soit parfait, tout au moins plausible, puis il entraîna Harry à sa suite. Le jeune homme le suivit sans réticences. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps.

Il émit un sort d'insonorité une fois qu'ils furent dans leur chambre, et posa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon.

- Cette fois, c'est la bonne… Comment te sens-tu ?

- Aussi bien que possible, lui répondit Harry d'une voix amère. En fait… Je sais bien que ce sera lui ou moi. Et avec tout ce qui est arrivé dernièrement, je suis un peu confus. Bien sûr, j'ai foi en tout ce que tu m'as enseigné, continua-t-il d'un ton vif voyant que l'ex-espion allait l'interrompre, et je suis persuadé que j'y arriverais. Il m'est apparu si… misérable la dernière fois… J'ai bien plus peur de moi-même que de lui, tu sais… Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ?

Severus avala sa salive avec difficulté. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il avait pensé à énormément de choses dernièrement. Des choses dont il se gaussait pourtant auparavant. Mais plus l'heure approchait, plus il sentait monter en lui le besoin irrépressible de parler. Il devait lui dire. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Harry, prononça-t-il d'une voix rauque, j'ai confiance en toi. Je serais toujours à tes côtés pour t'épauler. Je l'ai toujours été, et il en sera ainsi jusqu'à ma mort. J'ai consacré beaucoup de temps à ton éducation parce que je savais que ça en valait la peine. Je n'ai peut-être… peut-être pas répondu aux souhaits d'Albus en t'enseignant à tuer de la sorte. Je crois que ce vieux bougre aurait préféré que je t'apprenne à combattre de manière plus douce. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, au vu de ce qui s'est passé. J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner pour ça.

Il posa une main sur la joue du jeune homme.

- Je crois bien que… continua-t-il avec hésitation, que je n'avais jamais rencontré une personne aussi forte que toi auparavant. Forte, pas à cause de… de cette chose en toi qui te ronge, mais grâce à ton caractère. C'est pourquoi je suis persuadé que tu t'en sortiras. Crois-moi. Au moindre problème, pense que je suis à tes côtés. Et que je serais toujours là pour te tendre la main. Parce que je… parce que…

Harry semblait suspendu à ses lèvres. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu.

- Parce que je tiens beaucoup à toi, souffla-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Il vit les joues du griffondor s'embraser, avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout doucement, presque timidement.

Il approfondit leur baiser, serrant Harry dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Merlin, que c'était bon. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi pour l'éternité.

Ils se séparèrent à regret. Le moment était venu. Harry serra ses mains dans les siennes, le fixant d'un air perdu, presque… apeuré… Il n'avait plus l'habitude de voir le jeune homme avec ce genre d'expression. Son cœur se serra.

- Je t'aime, Severus, tu n'imagines pas à quel point… Je ferais de mon mieux !

- J'en suis sûr…

Ils sortirent de la chambre, et se dirigèrent vers le grand hall.

Un nombre impressionnant d'hommes et de femmes les attendait de pieds fermes.

Aurors, mages de guerre, sorciers, sorcières, tous s'étaient réunis pour attaquer Poudlard de front.

Ne leur restait plus qu'à partir…

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

La bataille faisait rage autour d'eux. Comme prévu, l'armée de Voldemort ne s'attendait pas à une attaque dans ce lieu.

L'Armée de Dumbledore avait nettement l'avantage.

Harry, infiltré dans le château réapparut magiquement dès qu'ils avaient prononcé les bonnes incantations, regardait de toute part, essayant de distinguer quel chemin pourrait le mener à son ennemi de toujours.

Au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut une main tremblante qui lui faisait signe d'avancer. Severus le retint par l'épaule.

- Lupin… souffla-t-il avec colère.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra. Comment cet homme qu'il avait toujours tellement admiré avait-il pu commettre un tel… blasphème ? Il ne savait pas si le mot s'appliquait chez les sorciers, mais pour lui, c'en était un.

- Allons-y, Severus, si on retrouve… si on le retrouve, il faudra l'achever, murmura-t-il, étonné lui-même par la fermeté de sa voix.

Il doutait être si sûr de lui face à son parrain… Quelle horreur. Ils s'élancèrent vers Lupin, qui s'enfuit vers les cachots.

Ils arrivèrent dans la petite salle décrite par Ron et Draco. Là, Remus les attendait en souriant, l'air ravi.

- Harry, viens voir, vite. Plus que quelques jours, et il sera _complet_.

Les yeux du lycan reflétaient une folie teintée de joie. Harry en eut la gorge serrée. Il s'avança, baguette à la main, et eut un sursaut en entendant un gémissement étouffé.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant une forme enchaînée au mur. Une odeur pestilentielle s'en dégageait.

- Sirius… balbutia le jeune homme avec effroi.

La chose leva ses yeux vers lui. Et bordel, oui, c'était les yeux de Sirius… Si bleus, si…

- Ha…r… Harry…. Murmura la créature.

- Oui, mon amour, c'est bien lui, c'est ton filleul, lui répondit Remus.

Il s'adressait à lui comme à un enfant.

- Pourquoi… ? La voix de Harry s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

Severus lui serra brièvement la main. Il tenta de se contenir. Dévisageant Remus avec incompréhension, il finit par remarquer, sur son bras gauche, à travers les haillons de sa robe de sorcier, la marque des mangemorts. Remus tira aussitôt sur ses manches. Il parut un peu moins assuré.

- Il m'a dit qu'il connaissait un sortilège pour le ramener. Qu'il était juste derrière le voile. Que… que ce serait facile… alors, je l'aimais tant, Harry, je l'aime toujours tellement… J'y étais obligé. Je devais juste lui donner quelques informations, c'était peu cher payé, n'est-ce pas ? Et il n'a pas menti, le voilà… Il est bel et bien revenu !

- Ce n'est pas Sirius, lança Severus d'un ton ferme, tu es devenu fou Lupin. Cette chose n'est pas et ne sera jamais Sirius. On ne revient pas du voile. On ne revient pas d'entre les morts ! Ce qui est devant nos yeux est une aberration. Ouvre les yeux !

La chose poussa une sorte de gémissement mêlé à un gargouillis. Severus ne pût s'empêcher d'avoir un haut le cœur.

Harry inspira une goulée d'air, le regrettant aussitôt. S'ils ne sortaient pas de là, il finirait par vomir. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il se tourna vers la créature qui le dévisageait avec incompréhension. Bon sang… ces yeux allaient le rendre dingue.

Remus leva sa baguette vers eux, le regard fou.

- Ne lui fais pas de mal ! Ne me le prends pas encore une fois.

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard pour Harry. Il serra les dents, puis leva sa baguette vers Sirius.

- no…oonn, gémit ce dernier.

Harry eut un instant d'hésitation. Remus hurla une incantation, et les chaînes se brisèrent. Ce qui restait de Sirius se leva en chancelant.

- Merde… murmura Severus à ses côtés.

Il semblait lui aussi incapable de faire un mouvement.

Remus s'avança vers son ancien amant, les larmes aux yeux.

- Sirius, je te jure, il ne reste plus que quelques jours… Tu seras de nouveau comme avant. Il l'a promis rappelle-toi ! Il faut juste attendre la nouvelle lune.

Il tendit les bras vers lui, et se lova dans ses bras. La bouche de Sirius s'abattit sur son épaule, le mordant violemment. Il poussa un cri étouffé.

Severus sembla se réveiller, et propulsa le zombie contre le mur.

Remus, se tenant l'épaule, se tourna vers Severus.

- Ne lui fais pas de mal ! Il a faim, c'est tout, il ne sait pas qu'il ne peut pas… Tout va bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre !

Harry vit l'horreur pure se refléter dans les yeux de son amant. Il s'élança aussitôt devant lui. C'était à lui et lui seul d'agir. A lui de réparer ses erreurs.

- Remus, tu dois te réveiller ! Severus à raison, ce n'est pas Sirius. Je t'en prie, arrête. On doit le… merde, tu ne vois pas comme il a l'air de souffrir ?

Le monstre émit une plainte étouffée, puis tendit un bras sanguinolent vers lui.

- Harry… Harry…

- Putain, lâcha le survivant en fixant son ancien ami.

Il senti ses yeux commencer à piquer. Non, il ne devait pas fléchir, ce n'était pas possible. Il devait le délivrer, il ne pouvait pas rester ici sous cette forme.

- Lupin, il n'existe aucun sort qui puisse ramener vraiment quelqu'un à la vie, tu le sais ! Il restera comme ça pou l'éternité ! Tu as créé un monstre !

Le loup-garou éclata d'un rire nerveux. Puis il s'approcha de Severus, un sourire mauvais plaqué sur le visage.

- Moi ? Créer un monstre ? Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait de Harry ? Cet enfant adorable s'est transformé en véritable machine à tuer grâce à tes bons soins. Tu as toujours aimé donné des leçons, Servilus, mais tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres, crois-le bien !

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à son compagnon pour s'assurer qu'il ne se départissait pas de son calme, tant était qu'ils puissent tous les deux se contenir, puis se posta face à Sirius. Severus prononça le sort du saucisson et Remus s'écroula sur le sol.

Harry tendit sa baguette. Les yeux bleus le fixaient, emprunt de douleur. Il ne devait pas hésiter.

- Har…Harry…

Le semblant de voix sortait tout droit de l'enfer. Harry se mordit les lèvres, les larmes s'échappant de ses yeux sans qu'il puisse les contenir. Remus hurlait.

Les yeux bleus se fermèrent, et la créature s'affaissa sur le sol. Une fumée noirâtre s'échappa du corps putréfié.

Harry eut un hoquet de douleur. Il se tourna et sortit à toute allure de la pièce, Severus sur ses talons. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, se venger. Trouver cet enfoiré, et lui faire crier grâce.

Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps. Voldemort vint à lui. Dans le grand hall de Poudlard, bizarrement vide.

Il regarda Severus, et lui fit signe de partir. Ils devaient être seuls. Son compagnon le fixa longuement, puis ses lèvres formèrent une phrase. Une simple petite phrase qui lui redonna l'assurance qui venait de le quitter.

C'était le moment. Il ne devait pas faillir. Pourtant il sentait déjà que sa colère avait pris le dessus. Il sentait la chose arriver… Et il ne devait pas la laisser l'envahir.

- Mon cher Harry Potter. Cette fois-ci c'est bien toi et moi. Qui de nous deux va l'emporter ?

Il lui sourit et ouvrit les bras avec emphase.

- Nous pouvons commencer ce duel quand tu le veux, je suis très fair-play.

Harry serra sa main sur sa baguette.

- oh, tu as du croiser ton ami, n'est-ce pas ? Comment va son joli joujou ? Ne me dis pas que tu lui as _encore_ cassé ?

- Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça. On ne joue pas avec la vie et la mort. C'est ignoble…

- Je sais mieux que toi ce qui est bien ou pas, ne t'en fais pas. J'avais besoin d'un petit service. Et quelle meilleure récompense aurais-je pu trouver pour ce vulgaire loup-garou ? Je voulais lui offrir les bons services de Greyback, mais il a eu l'air de dédaigner mon offre. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas la même allure que Sirius Black… Je suis plutôt doué pour les cadeaux, non ?

- Tu vas payer chaque mort, chaque torture, chaque atrocité que tu as pu commettre, compte sur moi !

Voldemort s'approcha de lui, sans un mouvement plus haut que l'autre.

- Mon cher petit, crois-tu réellement pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit contre moi ? Et même si c'était le cas ? J'ai assez étendue mon influence pour que la guerre entre sorciers et moldus dure jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Mon règne me dépassera ! Quant à toi, tu resteras sous un globe, jusqu'à ce que je décide que j'en ai assez de ce monde, et que je n'ai plus besoin de toi, mon dernier petit morceau d'âme.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- J'ai la ferme impression que tu te surestimes. Je ne suis plus un enfant, je te le rappelle. Adava…

Voldemort le contra immédiatement, et Harry eut juste le temps d'éviter un contre-sort. Il lui lança un rictum sempra qui manqua lui aussi sa cible.

- Tu es plutôt prévisible. Autant que l'étaient tes parents ! Je reverrais toujours le regard de ta chère maman.

- Si tu crois m'énerver comme ça…

Une barrière de protection s'éleva autour de lui. Voldemort hurla un sort qui la fit se briser en éclat. Harry eut un mouvement de recul.

- Dis-moi Harry, prendras-tu autant de plaisir à me tuer que tu en as eu à le faire pour ce chien de Black ? Mort par deux fois par ta faute, ton propre parrain… Je me demande quel effet ça fait. Sur ce point, tu me bats amplement !

Harry sentit son sang pulser à ses tempes.

- Ce n'était pas ma faute !

- Bien sûr que si, et tu le sais. Ta faute, pour absolument chacune de ses personnes. Tout comme Severus. En ce moment même, il se fait punir d'importance par mes plus fidèles serviteurs. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que son crime allait rester impuni ? Il va souffrir comme jamais il n'a souffert. Et tout cela par TA faute.

Le vide se fit dans sa tête. Il ne devait pas s'énerver, mais… mais…

Une voix se fit entendre, au loin… très très loin… une phrase tourna en boucle dans son esprit.

- Veux-tu que je t'aide ? Veux-tu que je t'aide ? Veux-tu que je t'aide ? Veux-tu que je t'aide ? Veux-tu….

Après tout, si cette chose en lui pouvait l'arrêter, ce monstre… pourquoi s'en priverait-il ? Oui, pourquoi… ? Du moment que ce sale serpent se taisait, plus rien n'importait, non, plus rien…

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Severus venait d'en découdre avec trois mangemorts plutôt performants. Il s'était caché dans un recoin du château, le temps de soigner sa cheville foulée, et d'endiguer le sang qui coulait de son avant bras.

Il entendit une voix familière près de lui.

- Merde, on doit absolument les retrouver ! Pansy, dépêche-toi !

- Je fais ce que je peux abruti, j'arrive pas à me défaire de ce sort d'entrave !

Il se sortit immédiatement de sa cachette, et lança distraitement le sort adéquat à la jeune femme. Elle lui lança un regard vexé.

- Severus, clama Draco avec soulagement, on doit à tout prix retrouver Harry, on a la solution !

Ron et Hermione les accompagnaient bien sûr. Décidément, ces gamins seraient toujours inséparables ! Mais… Une minute…

- La solution ?

- Oui, on l'a eu hier soir, et…

- et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant ? Les coupa-t-il sourdement.

Miss granger s'interposa :

- Ils ne pouvaient pas, pas devant Harry du moins. On doit le trouver à tout prix, on ne sait pas où il se trouve, on ne pourra agir qu'après qu'il ait tué Vous-Savez-Qui !

- Dites-moi ce qu'il en est, et on va les rejoindre. Ils sont dans le hall.

Ron marmonna qu'ils cherchaient justement le hall depuis plus d'une heure sans l'avoir trouvé.

- Oui, renchérit Pansy, on ne fait que tourner en rond.

Severus jura. Il devait y avoir un sort puissant. Les jeunes lui expliquèrent la situation le temps qu'ils reviennent sur leur pas. Après avoir dépassé plusieurs fois les corps sans vie des mangemorts contre lesquels il s'était battu, force lui fut de constater qu'il lui était impossible de retrouver la salle.

Draco sortit le miroir de sa poche, et le lui tendit.

- tiens, tu es plus fort que nous, tu ne crains rien avec cet artefact. Il te montrera Harry.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la petite glace, bien que répugnant à cet acte, et sut tout de suite où se trouvait le sort de dissimulation. Il les entraîna vers un des murs.

Ils passèrent de l'autre côté, se tombant les uns sur les autres. En se relevant, ils ne purent retenir une exclamation d'horreur.

Harry se trouvait face à Voldemort. Ce dernier était suspendu dans les airs, comme pendu par les épaules, et semblait en proie aux plus affreuses douleurs. Severus tendit l'oreille, puis comprit. Harry enchaînait doloris sur doloris.

En hurlant de rire entre chaque sort. Il voulut se lever, pour courir sur Harry, mais Draco s'interposa.

- Non, on doit attendre… il doit le tuer…

Mais Harry, ou du moins la personne qui se trouvait face à eux, semblait prendre un vif plaisir à torturer Jedusor sans l'achever.

Du sang jaillissait de son nez, de ses oreilles, et ses hurlements résonnèrent à leurs oreilles, les glaçant tous d'effroi. Même Pansy eut un gémissement étranglé, et se cacha dans les bras de Weasley.

- Alors, hurla Harry d'une voix étrange, tu aimes tant faire ça aux autres, je ne pouvais décemment pas te priver d'un tel plaisir ! Tu aimes, j'espère ?

- Arghhl, arrête… arrête… implora Voldemort, tu m'as promis que le pouvoir ne serait qu'à moi ! J'ai toujours fait ce que tu m'as dit ! Mon corps était la contrepartie ! Le pacte était ainsi fait !

- Mais ce corps bien plus agréable m'intéresse mille fois plus. Ta résistance m'a fatigué. Celui-ci se laisse complètement aller. Avec lui, j'accomplirais de grandes choses !

Le corps retomba sur le sol. Jedusor se releva avec effort, tremblant de tous ses membres.

- Quelles plus grandes choses que celles que j'ai accompli ? Grâce à moi ce monde que tu exècres cours à sa perte !

- J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as demandé. Tu voulais te venger de ces pauvres humains, et bien voilà, c'est fait. J'en ai assez de t'entendre gémir sur ton sort. Ça devient franchement désagréable. Je vais en finir une fois pour toute, tes gémissements me sont insupportables. J'avais bien fait de marquer cet enfant lorsque tu as voulu le tuer, je savais qu'il serait destiné à de grandes choses. Grâce à moi, elles seront encore plus grandioses !

Ron lâcha Pansy et secoua les épaules de Draco qui semblait hypnotisé par la scène.

- Le miroir, ça va être le moment !

Severus se tourna vers son filleul.

- Donne-le moi, je vais y aller, protège tes amis !

- Mais…

- Donne, je te dis !

Draco lui tendit l'objet avec hésitation. Ses mains se refermèrent violement dessus et il s'avança vers les deux ennemis sans que ni ni l'autre ne le remarque.

- Grille bien en enfer, hurla Harry.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'y attendrais avec patience, lui répondit l'autre sur le même ton.

Le sort mortel fut lancé et voldemort retomba en arrière, dans une gerbe d'étincelles verdâtres.

Severus agrandit le miroir, et cria le nom d'Harry, qui se tourna, l'air étonné.

Les yeux verts avaient fait place à des pupilles noires comme l'ébènes. Le regard qu'il lui lança faillit lui faire perdre ses moyens. Bon sang, ce monstre était effroyable.

Toutefois, il s'avança vers le miroir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? Tu crois que j'ai besoin de me refaire une beauté ? Ces humains sont si stupides…

- Je crois plutôt qu'à l'intérieur, tu trouveras ce dont tu as réellement envie.

Un éclat de rire dément lui répondit.

- Et comment un misérable ver de terre comme toi pourrait savoir ce dont a besoin un être tel que moi ?

Severus essaya de ne pas se démonter. L'aura qui émanait du corps d'Harry était extraordinaire. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une peur pareille. Pourtant, Merlin savait qu'il était passé par d'affreux moments dans sa vie.

- Je ne prétends savoir ce dont tu as besoin, c'est juste un présent pour toi.

L'entité parue intriguée, et jeta un coup d'œil dans l'artefact. Un long sifflement se fit entendre, et le corps d'Harry se trouva propulsé contre le miroir, les mains agrippées de chaque côté du grand cadre.

- pas… possible…

Severus retint son souffle.

- Non, je suis tellement beau, ce n'est pas moi, ce… cette chose _à l'intérieur_ !

La voix normale de Harry retentit alors, plus doucement.

- C'est bien toi. Qui d'autre ? Ce que tu es vraiment, c'est cela.

Un grognement sortit du miroir, puis un hurlement qui donna la chair de poule à Severus résonna dans l'immense salle. Une lumière émana du corps de Harry, et un trait blanc se faufila à l'intérieur du miroir, rejoint par un millier de ramifications, qui semblaient sortir de chaque pore de la peau du jeune survivant. Un dernier éclair frappa le miroir projetant le corps du jeune homme à quelques mètres, et ce fût tout.

Hermione sembla reprendre ses esprits la première, et se précipita vers le miroir, en levant sa baguette vers l'artefact. Une explosion retentit, et Severus regarda sur le sol. A ses pieds ne subsistait qu'un petit tas de cendres fumantes.

Ils s'agenouillèrent près de Harry, qui avait perdu connaissance. Severus le prit contre lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux, sur sa joue, sur son front.

Il respirait encore. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, l'air hagard. Puis posa son regard sur Severus.

- c'est… fini… ?

- Oui, c'est fini. Tu as été courageux. Tu as réussi.

Le jeune homme eut un faible sourire et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

- j'aimerais beaucoup dormir… murmura-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Hermione lui prit la main.

- Tu peux dormir tranquille. Il n'y a plus de monstres. Il n'y en aura plus…

Ils se levèrent, Severus portant Harry dans ses bras, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie… Une nuée d'aurors entra dans la salle, se précipitant vers le corps sans vie de Voldemort afin d'attester publiquement de sa mort et récupérer la dépouille haïe.

Ils transplanèrent au quartier général. La guerre n'était pas finie. Mais le plus dur des combats avait été mené.

Et pour l'instant, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

A suivre…………………………………………………….


	14. Chapter 14

_**Nda **__: Les persos ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic_

_Après une absence méga longue (toutes mes excuses, je me prosterne pour demander pardon !), voici un nouveau chapitre à cette fic, l'avant dernier pour être précise, j'espère ne pas avoir perdu la main et que ce chapitre vous plaira et encore désolée !_

**Chapitre 14**

**À toi pour toujours**

_« L'Amour et la Folie de Jean de la Fontaine_

_Tout est mystère dans l'Amour,  
Ses flèches, son carquois, son flambeau, son enfance:  
Ce n'est pas l'ouvrage d'un jour  
Que d'épuiser cette science.  
Je ne prétends donc point tout expliquer ici:  
Mon but est seulement de dire, à ma manière,  
Comment l'aveugle que voici  
(C'est un dieu), comment, dis-je, il perdit la lumière;  
Quelle suite eut ce mal, qui peut-être est un bien  
J'en fais juge un amant, et ne décide rien._

Un petit garçon malingre regardait défiler le paysage, engoncé dans des vêtements un peu trop grands pour lui. La porte du wagon s'ouvrit brusquement, et un enfant brun s'y engouffra, un sourire immense plaqué sur le visage.

- Salut ! Moi c'est Sirius, et toi ?

De grands yeux étonnés se posèrent sur lui, puis l'enfant accepta la main tendue avec un sourire doux.

- Remus Lupin.

- Enchanté, continua le petit brun d'un ton enjoué, j'ai hâte d'arriver, ça va être génial ! Tu aimerais être dans quelle maison ?

- On verra bien… ce n'est pas nous qui choisissons.

Sirius grimaça :

- j'espère ne pas être à serpentard, toute ma famille y est allée, et ils me tannent tous avec ça, depuis que je suis petit ! C'est très énervant, alors, j'espère bien aller à gryffondor, là où il y a les plus courageux !

Remus sourit. Ce garçon avait l'air si excité ! Lui aussi l'était, même s'il n'était pas du genre à le montrer. En réalité, il était heureux de partir de chez lui. De découvrir un autre monde que l'espace étroit de sa chambre. Il ne sortait pas beaucoup. N'en avait pas envie. Il était à part. Il le serait sa vie entière. On l'avait plus ou moins forcé à venir à Poudlard, mais il ne regrettait rien. Il avait besoin de changement. C'était ce que lui avait dit le directeur. Sinon, il en deviendrait fou. Dumbledore… Il lui avait promis que tout se passerait bien. Qu'il n'avait à s'inquiéter de rien. Il espérait de tout son cœur que ce vieux monsieur ait raison…

- Arrête de rêvasser, Remus, et viens plutôt te baigner !

L'adolescent posa les yeux sur James qui le surplombait à contre-jour.

- Je n'ai pas très envie, tu sais…

Il s'était encore griffé partout et ne tenait absolument pas à se montrer à ses amis qui se seraient encore posé des questions à son sujet. Le fait qu'il disparaisse trois jours par mois était bien suffisant. Peter essaya de lui crier quelque chose mais il disparut dans le lac dans un immense remous. Sirius bondit hors de l'eau, hilare, et se précipita vers eux, Peter à ses trousses.

- Tu vas me le payer, Black !

- Dans tes rêves mon gros !

Le jeune garçon se jeta à ses côtés en riant encore de l'air piteux du griffondor rondouillard qui les rejoignit en faisant la grimace.

Puis il se pencha vers lui, balayant son visage de ses mèches humides. Remus ne pût s'empêcher de frissonner.

- Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas te baigner, par Merlin ? Il fait plus de 30 degrés, et tu as osé mettre des manches longues ! Tu vas nous faire une syncope !

Le lycan secoua la tête en soupirant.

- Non, je ne me sens pas bien, je… je vais rentrer, je n'ai pas fini mon devoir de potions.

Sirius haussa les épaules en lui jetant un regard suspicieux.

Il prit son sac et salua une dernière fois ses camarades avant de se rendre dans la bibliothèque. Combien de temps pourrait-il tenir encore de la sorte ? C'était tellement difficile…

_La Folie et l'Amour jouaient un jour ensemble:  
Celui-ci n'était pas encor privé des yeux.  
Une dispute vint : l'Amour veut qu'on assemble  
Là-dessus le conseil des Dieux;  
L'autre n'eut pas la patience;  
Elle lui donne un coup si furieux,  
Qu'il en perd la clarté des cieux._

Il avait quatorze ou quinze ans. Se tenait près du muret de la Tour d'Astronomie, regardant vers le bas, le visage baigné d'une pluie ardente qui semblait le fouetter sans qu'il n'y prenne garde. Une porte claqua derrière lui, et il sursauta.

- Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe maintenant, haleta l'adolescent brun qui venait d'arriver.

Remus se tourna vers lui, un sourire fou aux lèvres.

- Que je t'explique quoi, exactement ? Que je suis un monstre ? Un hybride abominable ? Et bien oui figure-toi, je ne suis qu'un sale loup-garou, comme vous vous en êtes bien rendus compte à force de fouiner dans MA vie !

- Merde, Remus, ça fait des années qu'on s'inquiétait, qu'on savait que tu nous mentais ! Et qu'est-ce que ça change entre nous ? Dis-moi ?

Des larmes se mêlaient à la pluie sur le visage furieux du jeune homme.

- Ce qui change ? Ce qui change ? Je ne veux pas de votre pitié ! Je ne pourrais jamais rien faire de ma vie ! Dumbledore avait insisté pour je vienne à Poudlard, je n'aurais jamais dû l'écouter ! Qui voudrait côtoyer un être tel que moi ? Je suis dangereux, et ça, tu n'as pas l'air de le comprendre ! J'ai déjà blessé des gens ! Mes propres parents ! Et je vous blesserais vous aussi ! Un jour ou l'autre ! Même si je n'en ai pas envie, même si je ne le fais pas exprès, je ne peux pas me retenir. Quand la bête en moi prend le pas sur l'humain, je ne peux rien contrôler, absolument rien !

Des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et le serrèrent à lui faire mal.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu es tout sauf un monstre ! Tu es mon meilleur ami, notre meilleur ami, on ne te laissera jamais tomber pour ça ! Comment… comment tu as pu garder ce secret si longtemps ?

- Lâche-moi, murmura le jeune homme, les yeux fiévreux, tu me fais mal. Je… Je vais partir d'ici. Je n'ai rien à faire parmi les gens normaux...

Les mains passèrent de ses épaules à son visage, et pressèrent doucement ses joues humides.

- Jamais… tu m'entends ? Jamais plus tu ne diras que tu n'es pas normal. Et tu resteras, parce que… parce que tu ne peux pas me laisser… Je ne suis rien sans toi Rem, tu le sais bien.

- Ne dis pas n'importe qu…

Des lèvres se pressant violemment contre les siennes le coupèrent net. Il voulut se dégager mais le griffondor l'empêcha de bouger, le plaquant contre le mur. Il détacha ses lèvres des siennes, se penchant contre son oreille.

- Si tu es un monstre, que dire de moi ? Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi à mes côtés. Quoi qu'il se passe… je t'aime comme un fou depuis si longtemps…

Remus laissa échapper un sanglot. Il se sentait si pitoyable. L'emprise de Sirius se resserra autour de lui.

- Je t'interdis de partir. Depuis le premier jour je voulais que tu sois à moi. Rien qu'à moi. Pour toujours. Et tu ne peux imaginer à quel point j'ai pu avoir mal. J'en suis malade. Vraiment. Cette boule au ventre que je sens s'alourdir de jour en jour… Débarrasse-m'en !

Remus ne pût empêcher un faible sourire d'éclairer son visage. Il releva la tête pour plonger un regard chargé d'émotions dans celui de son meilleur ami.

- Tu ne doutes de rien, idiot…

Sirius rit doucement, et l'embrassa sur le nez.

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme…

Remus soupira et enfouit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme, laissant ses cheveux le chatouiller agréablement.

Des bras protecteurs. Des bras accueillants. Il rêvait de cela depuis une éternité. Il ne pourrait jamais se sentir aussi bien ailleurs. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Avec ce garçon, il se sentait complet. Il n'était pas différent….

C'était la veille des vacances. Pour eux, cela signifiait la veille de leur nouvelle vie. De leur vie d'adultes.

James et Lily allaient enfin vivre ensemble le temps de continuer leurs études supérieures. Peter s'était apparemment trouvé un boulot sympa qui payait bien.

Lui…Il ne savait pas encore exactement ce qu'il pourrait bien faire… Dumbledore lui avait proposé un poste d'assistant à Poudlard, mais il était temps désormais pour lui de vivre de ses propres ailes.

Quant à Sirius… Ce dernier était d'humeur maussade depuis quelques semaines déjà.

Rentrer chez lui ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement.

Remus était déchiré à l'idée de se séparer de lui pour quelques temps… Sirius lui avait fait promettre de s'installer avec lui une fois qu'il aurait trouvé un emploi stable. Il ne voulait pas, à l'égal des Malefoy, vivre sur ses rentes. Il détestait l'oisiveté plus que tout. Le jeune lycan était entièrement d'accord avec lui. Il n'attendait que ça… Pouvoir enfin vivre auprès de lui.

Mais après le problème de sa lycanthropie, ils affronteraient ensemble un autre genre de problème… L'homosexualité était assez taboue chez les sorciers. Mais c'était surtout la différence sociale qui les freinerait dans leurs projets d'avenir.

Sirius était promis à une cousine éloignée depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et on n'enfreignait pas aisément la coutume dans le monde magique.

Sirius devrait mener un combat permanent contre sa famille. Et pour lui, il était prêt à aller jusqu'à se faire renier… Malgré toutes ses suppliques, rien n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis. Et pour cela, oui, Remus savait qu'il l'aimerait de toute son âme, et pour toujours….

_« On devrait arrêter là… »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Rem ? »_

_« Tu sais bien… Je ne suis qu'un frein… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu t'ingénies à tout faire pour… pour… »_

_« Pour qu'on soit heureux ? Mais je t'aime, merde, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas simplement penser au bonheur une fois dans ta vie ? Alors que maintenant, on va enfin pouvoir vivre ensemble ? Dis-moi ce qui te fait peur… Je sais que c'est ce qui te retient, mais si tu ne me dis rien, comment puis-je t'aider ? »_

_« Sirius… C'est pour toi que j'ai peur… Ta famille t'a répudié, et voilà tout ce qu'il reste… un loup garou pour seul compagnon. Voilà ce qui me fait peur, qui me dit que tu ne te lasseras pas de tout ça un jour ? Et ce jour, tu m'en voudras, tu m'en voudras pour ne pas t'avoir arrêté à temps. »_

_« Idiot… Est-ce que tu ne m'aimes pas aussi fort que je t'aime ? Est-ce que tu ne comprends pas que c'est sans toi que je serais le plus malheureux ? Viens dans mes bras, que j'efface ces sombres pensées, et ne me dis plus jamais pareilles sornettes, où je me fâcherais vraiment ! »_

Puis vint la terrible séparation. Azkaban… Sirius enfermé pour l'éternité… Il ne pouvait croire qu'il avait pu vendre Lily et James, c'était impossible… Il était si heureux, et si fier d'être le parrain de cet enfant…

Il avait attendu, attendu, croyant devenir fou au fur et à mesure des années… Tout son univers s'était écroulé ce jour funèbre…

Ses meilleurs amis morts, son amant… certainement, il aurait mieux valu qu'il soit mort lui aussi, plutôt que de séjourner dans cet enfer…

Il était seul à nouveau, désespéré, la vie de Sirius était la seule chose qui pouvait maintenir la sienne… Il ne voulait pas partir, sachant ce que son compagnon endurait chaque jour, il n'y aurait pas eu pire lâche sur terre.

_Vénus en demande vengeance.  
Femme et mère, il suffit pour juger de ses cris:  
Les Dieux en furent étourdis,  
Et Jupiter, et Némésis,  
Et les Juges d'Enfer, enfin toute la bande.  
Elle représenta l'énormité du cas;  
Son fils, sans un bâton, ne pouvait faire un pas:  
Nulle peine n'était pour ce crime assez grande:  
Le dommage devait être aussi réparé.  
Quand on eut bien considéré  
L'intérêt du public, celui de la partie,  
Le résultat enfin de la suprême cour  
Fut de condamner la Folie  
A servir de guide à l'Amour_

Et il rencontra Harry, merveilleux témoignage de l'union de James et Lily… Dumbledore avait réussi à le convaincre de revenir à Poudlard, pour le bien être de l'enfant, pour la pérennité de l'Ordre…

Plonger ses yeux dans le regard émeraude lui avait réchauffé un peu le cœur. Cet enfant était le digne héritier de sa mère, il en avait hérité le courage et la loyauté à toute épreuve. Il se jura de protéger cet enfant au péril de sa vie, comme l'aurait fait Sirius.

Sirius qui était activement recherché pour sa fuite d'Azkaban. Ce qui était en soi tout bonnement extraordinaire, jamais personne n'avait pu s'en échapper avant cela.

Tous étaient persuadés qu'il était le traître, l'être maléfique qui essaierait de tuer Harry pour son Maître.

Mais Remus n'avait jamais perdu espoir, et il gardait ardemment foi en lui, cet être qui avait à jamais changé son existence, qui lui avait permis de vivre en restant lui-même, quoi qu'il advienne…

Qui s'était transformé en animagus pour lui, qui n'était qu'un pauvre monstre, une bête de foire…

Le bonheur qui l'avait submergé lorsqu'il pût de nouveau se trouver face à lui n'avait jusqu'alors jamais eu d'égal.

L'extase fut de courte durée. Beatrix… Le Voile…

Remus sombra à nouveau dans le néant. Il voulait rejoindre son bien-aimé de l'autre côté, tiraillé entre son devoir de protéger Harry envers et contre tous, et celui de tout abandonner… à jamais…

Puis…

- Rémusss….

Cette voix lancinante lui martelait le crâne de plus en plus fort chaque nuit…

- Remussss… Je peux le ramener…. Je peux te le rendre….. Remussss…..

Bien sûr il avait résisté, du moins… autant qu'il l'avait pu…

- J'ai la solution…. Je peux te le rendre Remusss….. Tu sais que je ne mens pas…. Viens à moi, et je te le rendrais…..

Il était parti une nuit, s'était rendu chez lui, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Et face à lui se dressait son amant. Pas tout à fait lui, il en était conscient, un regard vide, dénué d'âme… Mais tout de même, c'était presque pareil…

Sirius… C'était bien lui, ce corps qu'il avait tant chéri… Même si c'était contre nature, même si s'il s'agissait d'une abomination, un corps sans âme… Même si c'était de la folie à l'état pure, il devait rester auprès de lui, s'occuper de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était pour cela qu'il avait rejoint les ténèbres…pour lui, tout pour lui….

Tout… Pour Lui…

A suivre….


End file.
